The Legend of the Black Jaguar
by Halloween terror
Summary: summary will be first chapter. please check it out, I promise I wont disappoint. I hope you give this story a try. rated T because I'm a big baby. maybe just a K story. I'm also not sure the genres are correct either... Sayonara
1. summary

layla kage is a young girl who's parents died when she was little. actually, they were killed. who is the culprit you ask? Well, it was the dangerous ninja clan know as the dokugan ryu. this clan was an enemy of her parents, and after they were killed, the clan took layla in and trained her. she was unwilling though, but they fixed that. four years later the now deadly ninja black jaguar (layla) had an accident that gave her strange powers, but also made her seemingly unstable. knowing this, the clan gets rid of her. this is how she meets the young justice. but black jaguar had developed a deep fear of adults over those four years, and if the league can't help her, it's the responsibility of the team to try. but can they pull it off?

(btw, the story is better than the description. please read, comment, and vote. it really makes my day. XD. Also, there are no pairings I plan on and my OC wont be romantically paired with anyone else)


	2. death of an old life

_I was happy once._

 _I was content, not a care in the world._

 _Boy, was I naiive._

 _My parents and I lived in Japan, my mother was american and my father Japanese. they met in the streets when my mother came to tokyo, japan for a business meeting, she was mugged but my father bet the muggers up when he saw what was happening. After that they became good friends, going out for coffee or lunch as they talked about their interests and swapped stories._

 _Well eventually it clicked._

 _After their marriage they had a child, a baby girl named layla, she had electric blue eyes, pale white skin, and raven black hair._

 _That was me._

 _I don't remember much about the first six years of my life, but I knew I was happy._

 _At the age of four my father and mother told me something very important, something that I had not expected._

 _My father was a ninja, and not only that, but he was one of the few ninja that stood against the evil organization of ninjas that call themselves the_ dokuga _n ryu, named after the first leader of the organization. My parents had told me that I was to follow in my fathers footsteps and protect Japan once he no longer could._

 _My father, considering he had enemies, began to train me in self defense. I was extremely exited that I would be able to help him bring down the bad guys in the secrecy only a ninja could obtain, so I worked hard to master everything my father taught me._

 _Thus, over the next two years in my life I was taught how to disappear into the shadows so I could keep undetected vigilance; I also learned several defensive kicks, flips, and punches. My father taught me patiently and kindly. Over those two Years I also studied and learned several languages._

 _My parents were extremely proud of my progress, although I had a long way to go until I could consider myself a true ninja._

 _ **Then it happened**_

 _*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_  
 _"Mother! Father! Guess what I just discovered!" I exclaimed excitedly, bouncing up and down._

 _My mother smiled down on me, "what did you learn?" She asked, amused._

 _I straightened my posture and stood as still and tall as possible, trying to look grown up, "DNA stands for deoxyribonucleic acid, and RNA stands for ribonucleic acid" I said, proud that I could pronounce, and remember the word. It's kind of tough for a 6 year old._

 _My father smiled as well, "that's very good, now go see what else you can learn" he said with a silky voice._

 _I ran off to my room, going back to my studying._

 _I read about random things for about an hour, and now I was on the topic of photosynthesis. Apparently it's the conversion of solar rays into food for a plant._

 _That's when I heard a loud crash coming from the room my parents were in._

 _I shot out of my seat, then cautiously crept towards my bedroom door which was slightly ajar. I peeked out of of opening, then crept into the hallway towards the kitchen._

 _Something was wrong._

 _I could sense it._

 _I made sure I wouldn't be noticed as I looked around the corner of the hallway into the kitchen. What I saw froze me in my tracks._

 _Standing in a fighting position in front of a shattered window were three ninja that dawned the shinobi that I recognized as dokugan ryu wear. They had found us. They had found my father._

 _I could only stand there, frozen in horror._

 _There was only silence._

 _Then the lead ninja broke it._

 _"Kill them" he commanded in a dark tone._

 _As he said this, he and one of the ninja approached my father while the other my mother._

 _Then they attacked._

 _Ninja drew their swords and ran at my father, who easily dodged as they swung at him. He swung a roundhouse kick at the head of the lead ninja, but it was blocked. The other ninja threw several shuriken at him, father dodged them by flipping backwards, but one got a lucky hit, grazing his arm. He pulled the now bloody shuriken out of his arm, and was about to throw it back at him when a blood curdling shriek filled the room._

 _I instantly knew it was my mother._

 _The ninja that had approached her had his sword pressed against her throat as he pinned her against his chest._

 _"Surrender." Growled the ninja holding my mother._

 _A defeated look crossed father's face as he dropped the shuriken. He had always been strong in battle, he had never given up, but when an innocent was involved, especially his own wife, it was almost as if he lost the fire to fight._

 _That was his greatest weakness._

 _The ninja leader chuckled darkly as he lifted his sword above father's head, and in one swift movement, he was forever lost._

 _All I heard was grief filled wail of mother as she fell onto her knees, sobbing. The lead ninja turned towards her, flicking the blood, my father's blood, off the top if the katana in a smooth motion. Then with the fluid accuracy of a practiced assassin, he stabbed the straight through my mother's heart. I watched as her limp body fell to the ground._

 _My heart skipped a beat._

 _They were dead._

 _I was alone._

 _The horror of seeing my own parents death was to much. I fell to my knees with a soft thud, my mind filled with grief, horror, terror, and sorrow._

 _The ninjas turned their heads towards me, exchanging confused glances._

 _The ninja who had held my mother captive whispered to the lead ninja, "our clan was unaware they had a child."_

 _"Obviously." Growled the leader, "we have no orders to kill her." He said as he pulled a rag from one of his hidden pouches. I backed against a wall as he approached me, my eyes wide with terror. He knelt down in front of me as I pressed harder against the wall, putting the tag against my mouth and nose._

 _I soon found my vision going dark, spots danced across my eyes, and I lost consciousness._


	3. four years later

I woke with a start, frantically looking around. My heartbeat was racing. Then I realized I was having the dream again. The dream about my parents.

I looked at my clock, it was 6:45, I had to be at training at 7:00. I sighed and got up, changing into the costume I had gotten and became the ninja known, respected, and feared, as black jaguar.

As soon as I was ready I headed to training, this has been my routine ever since the dokugan ryu clan killed my parents and took me. They trained me to fight and use any weapon, I have also become incredibly intelligent for someone my age, heck, I'm smarter than most adults.

It's not like I wanted to become a part of this clan though, honestly, I would of rather died with my parents, but life sucks. It can never make things easy.

Life just hates me.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked up to see my mentor, he was the one who was assigned to training me when I first got here.

"There will be no training today, but you do have a mission." He told me in a monotone.

My mentor didn't really care for me, he just kept me in line, in fact, nobody in the clan really cared. Everybody just kept me around for missions and jobs, other than that, there was only training.

This filled me with sorrow, my heart longed for someone to care, but I knew that was to good to be true.

Nobody would care.

Ever.

"What is it?" I asked, looking up at him.

"There's going to be a trade-off at the abandoned warehouse on pier 13 tonight, some rich rare and endangered animal collector, McCoy is his name, will be receiving a shipment. He's paying us a fair amount to send over someone to make things go smoothly, that'll be you." My mentor replied.

"Sir, if I may ask, what is the shipment?" I question, curious.

He smirked at this, "it's ironic, really. The man will be receiving an adult jaguar and her cub, both black colored."

My eyes widened in surprise. That was ironic.

Perfect, all I need is a little more irony.

I nodded to him and headed back to my room to get ready for the mission, I grabbed my double katana and utility belt armed with shuriken, smoke bombs, a grappling hook, and many other useful things. As soon as I was ready, I decided to pass the rest of the time by doing some training.

But for some reason, I couldn't shake the feeling that something bad would happen.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
(Okay guys, if you want to know what her costume looks like then go my rise of the black jaguar book and at the bottom of the first chapter you will find a description of her costume, I'm just to lazy to type it out now, sorry for the inconvenience.)

*~*~*~*¿*~*~*~*~*\\**\\*\\*\\*~*\\*\\*

 _ **At The abandoned warehouse on pier 13**_

I watched the trade go down between McCoy and some trapper, everything was going perfect, the shipment arrived on schedule and McCoy brought the money as promised.

The only thing left now is loading the jaguar's cage into an armed van.

I looked around me uneasily, when I walked in I noticed some forgotten chemicals in the warehouse, the were labeled 'danger' and 'highly combustible', which unnerved me, so many things could go wrong with those.

I shook the thought away, it was unlikely the chemicals would be a problem, I shouldn't worry so much.

I was standing besides McCoy, watching as four men tried to load the cage into the van, but to be honest, these guys were like the three Stooges plus 1, they kept arguing over stupid things and jostling the cage. Every so often McCoy would tell at them to be more careful, and he would get a few mumbled responses meaning they understood.

McCoy suddenly looked at me, "i must have a word with my trapping comrade outside for a moment, keep an eye on things, would you?" He said to me.

I nodded in understanding and he left with the trapper, leaving me and the four idiots.

I watched as they struggled to break the lock keeping the van door closed, rolling my eyes. These nitwits couldn't do anything right. I was about to move forward to break the lock for them when one of them exclaimed, "I have an idea!"

This wasn't going to be good.

"I'll blow the lock to bits!" The man declared as he attached an electric bomb he pulled from his pocket to the lock.

Crud.

That bomb was sure to set of the chemicals.

"Stop!" I shouted. But it was to late, they had already activated the bomb.

I have thirty seconds before it blows, causing the entire warehouse to explode from the chain reaction of the bomb's radiation and the chemical's molecules.

"Get out of here!" I commanded the Neanderthals, who took off running out the door. I keeled beside the bomb.

20 seconds.

I had to disarm it. I removed the metal plate covering the Bomb's main wiring.

16 seconds.

I nonchalantly began to rewire the bomb so instead of exploding, it would implode. One wrong wire and it would blow.

6 seconds.

I had a choice. Rewire the Red or blue wire to the black one.

5 seconds

4 seconds

3 seconds

I made my choice, quickly rewiring the red and black wire.

I should of choose blue.

In the next instant, the bomb exploded, sending me flying backwards, I hit the jaguar cage.

Then all I could see was white.

The world fell away from me.

 **So, what do you think? Comment below, I wish to know your thoughts on it.**

 **Sayonara**


	4. unpredictable

Darkness. There was only darkness.

No thoughts occurred.

Just the endless void in my mind in which I was trapped.

Then something broke the silence.

Voices, I hear voices.

I snapped awake.

Looking around frantically, I saw I was I some sort of lab. I tried to sit up but I couldn't. I was strapped down to a cold, metal examining bed.

The noise I heard came from the room next door, I listened in on the conversation.

"-never seen anything like it," said the voice of a stranger, and I had a distinct feeling they were talking about me, "she seems to have gained powers, and judging by her DNA scan she should have the ability to, well, transform into an actual jaguar. Not only that but her senses seem to be extremely sensitive, like those of a wild cat itself."

It's not possible, I have... superpowers?

The next voice to speak was startlingly familiar, it was my mentor, "So what's the problem you spoke of?" He asked sternly, getting to the point.

Problem?

"Well, it appears that the, I guess you could put it, souls of the jaguars inhabited the girl. The problem is, the influences of these 'souls' could eventually turn her unpredictable, uncontrollable, and incredibly dangerous, savage even. It won't be long until she isn't in her right mind. Well, theoretically anyways." The stranger answered.

"I can't take that chance, is there anything that can stop this?" My mentor asked.

"I'm afraid not, nothing we can do anyway, she would have to expel the spirits herself. But I doubt it will be possible, the mental strength it takes is great, and the spirits have connected to an emotion that the girl alone will have to defeat. But like I said, it's nearly impossible. It would be best if we just stopped this before it gets out of hand." The stranger, who I assumed was a doctor of sorts, said solemnly.

My heart began to race, they were going to kill me, I just knew it. I struggled violently against my restraints, but to no avail. My heart was pounding loudly in my ears and I began to hyperventilate. I was going into panic.

Taking a deep, calming breath, I tried to slow the beating of my heart. Panic solved no problems, I couldn't let myself panic.

In a matter of seconds I was nonchalant again. _I can't let this get to me_ , I tried to reassure myself, even though I was shaking slightly.

"If I may intrude gentlemen," started a third man's voice. wait a minute, is that... McCoy? "But if you say what will happen is almost certain, then I don't see the point in destroying such an interesting... specimen."

"Whats your point?" Asked my mentor.

"As you know, my shipment died in this whole tragedy, which is quite upsetting for me. Now you want to kill the being they have inhabited. It seems we both have a problem, but there is a simple solution. I'm proposing I take her of your hands for you, no messy clean up, just a fair trade."

"I agree with your proposition." My mentor said after a slight pause.

I felt fury build in my chest, a deep growl erupted from my throat. How dare they treat me like an object to be pawned? I began to feel myself changing, shifting into something strong and powerful. The restraints broke as I transformed into the large, dreaded cat of prey and no mercy. They would pay.

I leapt off the bed and stalked towards the door, I pounced on it, bringing it crashing down as I crashed into the room.

The three men looked at me, startled.

I leapt at my traitorous mentor, he dodged me a little to slowly and my claws grazed his arm. He backed away, holding his bleeding arm in shock. I growled at him and stalked towards him.

I suddenly stopped in my tracks as realization hit me like a sack of potatoes.

They were right, I wasn't in my right mind. I was being influenced.

I shook the murderous thoughts out of my head.

Then I heard a soft bang. I began to feel dizzy and lightheaded. I staggered, then fell limply to the ground.

I looked up, there was McCoy, holding a dart gun.

I've been tranquilized.

Darkness began to consume me. And just before I fell asleep, I heard the voice of my mentor for the last time.

"Its a deal, you can have her."


	5. six months in dystopia

All I can feel is depression and hopelessness.

But most of all, loneliness.

For half a year I have been trapped here. 6 months in this he'll hole was driving me insane. McCoy's 'collection', as he so vaguely puts it, is like a prison. All I could do is watch as the other rare and endangered animals surrounding me wasted away, passing each day by moving only enough to tell they were still alive.

The had lost all hope.

And so had I.

I gave up trying to escape after the first month of several failed trys. McCoy was always prepared. In fact, the farthest I have gotten is to the door leading to the room next door to this one. It was hopeless, all of my escapes attempts have proved fruitless.

The cage I occupied was a cube, being about 10 ft. on all sides. Most of the cages around me were simular sizes, unless the animal was to big or small for that particular cage. The bars on the cage were spaced apart by about six inches, big enough to get a clear view of everything, but small enough not to escape.

This place was really getting to me, the sides of the cage seemed to be getting closer and closer each day. I wasn't claustrophobic, but I knew I would eventually snap if I didn't get out of here.

Soon.

I took a couple of cleansing breaths, calming myself before I lost it. I worked perfectly.

Ever since I came here I never transformed once, I saw no need, I had always stayed as my jaguar form.

By doing so, I found out more about myself, or rather, the souls that made me 'unstable'. I figured out pretty easily that they were fueled by anger, the more furious I was, the more influence they had on me. I've been developing ways to calm myself down after I get to upset but it's not always certain to calm me, which is quite dangerous. I just hope I never snap.

The thing is, I have been trying to expel these spirits. But the seem to be clinging to an emotion, one deep, dark feeling that I can't get rid of. What frustrates me is no matter how hard I try, I can't figure out what it is. What on earth could be so important that when the jaguars depend on it I can't get rid of them?

What could it be?

I shook away my thoughts, this was getting me nowhere.

Then I suddenly felt a sense of anxiety and forbonding, as I to foreshadow some unseen event in the future. I paced in the cage, something was going to go down.

Something was going to change today, I just know it.

But what?

 _ **In mount justice**_

"Team, report to the debriefing room. You have a mission." Batman stated on the large computer screen.

Robin, kid flash, Artemis, Megan, Connor, and aqualad all paused their previous activities and headed to words the debriefing room, "yes!" Exclaimed kid flash as they entered the room batman was in, "it's been so long since our last mission." Robin smirked, thinking about how dramatic his best friend, wally west, was "Our mission was like, two days ago." Robin shot at his friend. "You can't tell me your not super excited." Wally said smugly. "I assure you that I am perfectly whelmed." Robin teased. Wally only grumbles something inaudible under his breath.

Batman cleared his throat to get their attention, shooting both kid flash and robin an annoyed glare. KF instantly deflated while robin didn't even look away from the dark knight's irritated look. "As I was going to say," batman began, "I have a mission for you. The justice league has reason to believe that there is a man in Gotham who has been making illegal trades and purchases off of the black market. We suspect what he's been receiving are living animals, rare and endangered ones at that, what I want you to do is find out if this is true and arrest him if it is, understood?" Batman explained.

The team nodded in response. "Good, I'll send you the coordinates once you take lift off." Batman finished, "You are excused."

At this, the team dispersed to get ready for the upcoming mission.

 _ **Sorry this sucks, I trying the best I can.**_

 _ **Sayonara**_


	6. confrontation

I can't help this feeling, nagging, but almost... hopeful. It's so confusing. I have no plan of escape, and yet I feel like there will be change. Like once again, I will be free...

No.

That's foolish thinking. Why now, of all times will things get better?

And yet...

 _ **With the team**_

"Who is this guy were gonna stop, anyway?" Wally asked as the bioship landed only a few buildings away from their destination.

"His name is Alexander McCoy. Apparently he's a multi millionaire with to much time and some bad hobbies." Robin responded simply as they exited the bio ship.

"What else would you expect from a rich person? They all think they're so much better than everybody else." Artemis said with a look of pure disgust.

There was a pause, Kid flash and robin exchanged glances, but said nothing. "So..." miss Martian said breaking the tense silence. "Whats the plan?" Aqualad stepped forwards, gaining the others attention, "I'll explain," aqualad said, "robin, if you please." Robin understood what aqualad was asking and pulled up a image of the mansion they would be infiltrating. He nodded to robin in acknowledgement and continued, "this it the original schematics of the mansion when it was built, every room is charted and we know that wouldn't be where he would be keeping the animals. But there was one large gap within the house, McCoy turned that area into another room, which we found out thanks to secret personnel in the construction industries. What McCoy put in this room was never discovered, therefore being the best place to look." Aqualad explained, "There will be many precautions we have to take, the security levels are extreme, and if we are caught there will be consequences. so we can't mess up. Understood?" The team nodded.

"Good, so here's the plan, robin, you will get to the room through the air vent, you'll more than likely be the first one there so I want you to scout out the area. You shouldn't come across any trouble. Artemis, miss Martian, and superboy, the suspected room should have a skylight, you will enter from there. The roof will have security precautions, so be careful and be alert. Kid flash, you and I will scout out the rest of the building unnoticed then go to the room from the inside. Are we all clear?" The team nodded, ready to begin. "Com'on let's do this already!" Exclaimed kid flash.

"Move out." Aqualad confirmed.

With that, the team parted ways.

 _ **Robin's P.O.V.**_

As I navigated through the maze of air vents using a schematics I hacked I began to get a strange feeling.

Believe me, I'm completely traught, but a little uneasy. I had a bad feeling.

I have a feeling I'm not gonna like whatever I find in that room.

My unease didn't grow as I got nearer, but it didn't fade either. Once I got to the room I quietly removed the air vent plate and jumped out of it, landing quietly in the room.

What is saw shocked me.

The animals in the room looked lifeless, as if they had lost their will to fight.

As if the lost all hope.

I couldn't help but feel pity for the animals as I walked through the arrangement of cages.

 _ **Black Jaguar's P.O.V.**_

My head was resting on my paws as I lay there in boredom, my eyes were closed.

Then I heard footsteps.

I lifted my head, ears perked as I looked around for the maker of the noise.

My eyes rested on a boy, he wore a mask, cape, and costume. Well this is odd, the only one who has ever been in here is McCoy, not that I would prefer him. In fact, I'm glad the boy wasn't an adult. Adults have torture and betrayed me ever for seven years. I would be lying if I told you they don't scare me.

What reason do I have to trust them?

The boy looked like he was a couple years older than me, I didn't suspect he would do me any harm.

But why was he here? It's obvious he Doesn't belong. And what's with the costume? Who is he?

I jumped in surprise, and a little fear, as I felt something, or should I say three somethings, land on top of the cage I occupied. I crouched in the farthest corner of the cage as I saw three more brightly colored figures jump off of the cage, only twelve feet away from the corner I was in. Then I noticed they were teenagers, like the boy, and I relaxed a little bit.

The first boy I saw joined the group of three, two girls and a second boy. The four began to talk.

"This place is kind of depressing." Said the lithe boy.

A girl with a bow replied, "but at least now we have solid evidence against McCoy."

The lithe boy sighed, "but just look around, all of these animals look so defeated. so broken." The boy's eyes scanned over the other cages, finally landing on me. I shifted uncomfortably as the eyes of all four looked at me.

They couldn't know, could they?

Their eyes left me as the door opened, in walked two more boy's, both teenagers. Man, how many were there?

"We couldn't find any trace of McCoy." Reported one with... wait, were those gills? What the heck is going on?

"Thats because I've been here the whole time."

I recognize that voice, it's McCoy.

The teens whipped around, and there was McCoy, standing at the back of the room.

"Give it up McCoy, we have enough evidence to put you say for years!" Demanded a fiery haired teen.

"Your right, you do have enough information to 'put me away', as you said, for quite some time." McCoy said in an Icily calm tone. "Which is why I cannot allow you to leave here alive."

The boy with a strange S symbol on his shirt growled, "like _you_ could kill us."

McCoy only chuckled darkly. "I believe I can." McCoy said menacingly, and with that, he pulled out a hand-held button trigger and firmly pressed the button down.

None of saw or heard the darts coming.

They weren't fast enough.

Each dart hitting their target.

Each one dropped only seconds later.

Paralysis darts.

I was familiar with them, they have been used on me before. You could see, hear, speak, think; but the one thing you couldn't do is move. It only lasts ten minutes, but that is more than enough time to kill them.

And I knew he was planning to.

"And I know just how to Do it." McCoy continued to the fallen team, "computer, open cage A1."

There was a small click as the door to one of the cages swung open, and out lumbered a huge polar bear. This animal was the only one here who was loyal to McCoy, he would do whatever his master wanted.

"Kill them." Demanded McCoy.

At that command, the towering bear began to lumber towards the motionless, speechless with horror figures lying on the floor.

No.

I couldn't let this happen. I had to do something.

It was the perfect time to use my last resort to escape. You see, just as I can transform into an adult jaguar, I can also turn into a cub. Then I would be able to slip through the bars of the cage.

But I need to be fast, the teens only have less than a minute.

I closed my eyes in concentration, feeling the transformation me smaller, until I was about the size of a house cat. As soon as I was done I slipped through the bars and transformed back into an adult jaguar. This had better be worth it. I'm crazy to face a beast such as this. It's probably ten feet tall at full, standing right.

What have I gotten myself into?

But I shook the thoughts away and sprinted towards the teens, skidding to a halt between the bear and them, I faced the bear. Defensively lowering into a crouch, I growled deep and threteningly, daring the bear to come closer. I could almost hear the surprise behind me, but I pushed it away. I need to focus.

Rage began to build inside me, why did adults have to be so evil? They're just horrible. They don't... I don't... We don't deserve this.

They have no right.

The bear lifted his paw, ready to strike me away so he could finish his job.

I won't let him.

I leapt at the bear with a furious, blood chilling, cry of a jaguar leaping upon it's pray. My claws were unsheathed and I raked them across the bears face. He let out a bellowing roar of pain as I leapt backward out of striking distance, teasing him.

Saying he was mad would win the understatement of the year award as he lumbered towards me. To protect the teens I back away from him, leading the malicious mammal away from them.

With a sudden burst of speed the huge bear jumped at me, I dodged as fast as I could, but one of the bears claws raked my shoulder, causing a deep gash.

I bared my teeth threateningly and hissed. Darting under the legs of the bear and raking my claws across his belly as I passed under him.

The bear roared, Turning around to Face me. Then he stood on his hind legs, towering over me in an intimidating way. I snarled at him and he walked forward, falling back to his paws and managing to bat my head with one paw on the way down. The blow sent me sprawling, I began to see stars form in my vision.

The bear lifted his paw to claw my muzzle, but I dodged and darted between his paws to claw his belly. But this time he was ready, he flopped on top of me, crushing me with his body.

I struggled to get free, but I couldn't with his furry bulk smothering me. I couldn't breath, my lungs were being crushed. I whimpered when I felt one of my ribs crack, pain spread through my body as I vainly scratched at him, trying to make him get off.

Just as I was on the verge of passing out, he got off and I breathed in, panting hard. But the bear didn't give me a break, he clawed my side as I tried to stand, leaving four gashes that began to bleed heavily. I fell back onto my undamaged side, my chest heaving for air to get in my lungs. I looked up at the bear with blurry vision, he was about to deal the death blow.

I closed my eyes, waiting for the strike.

But it never came.

I looked up, the boy with the S symbol was wrestling with the bear. That's not something you see everyday. I guess the paralysis dart wore off.

Man, that bear was sitting on me for a while, guess time flys when your under a big, fat, bear butt!

I decided to stay out of the way, dragging myself over to a shadowed area, it was dark enough to conceal me.

As I plopped back onto the ground, I began to feel funny, but I couldn't tell what was wrong until it was too late, the pain prevented me from stopping it.

I had subconsciously, and unwillingly, transformed back into my human form, wearing my ninja shinobi, the garb of the ninja black jaguar.

I suppose I no longer had the strength to stay in that form, but with the state I was in now, I couldn't care less. Especially since I would bleed out soon.

I watched as the other teens joined in to fight, it was only a matter of minutes before the polar bear was knocked out and McCoy was restrained, I couldn't really pay attention though, my thoughts were clouded and skittish, as if they couldn't stay on one topic.

Is this how it ends?

*~*~*~*~*~*~\~*~*~*~*~*\\*\\*

 _ **Robins P.O.V.**_

I finished tying up McCoy and walked over to my team who were having a conversation.

"So what will happen to all these animals?" Miss Martian asked, looking around at all the animals.

"Probably to animal sanctuaries, they have been out of the wild too long to hunt properly." I answered plainly, knowing it would be best.

"Speaking of them, what stopped that bear from killing us? I couldn't see anything but I heard fighting." Kid flash said looking at everyone, thoroughly confused.

"I saw it," Connor said with folded arms, "I think it's a leopard or jaguar, I can't tell the difference."

"Where is it now?" Asked kid flash.

Connor shrugged.

"I suggest we follow the trail of blood." Aqualad said pointing to bloodstreaks that led into some shadows.

"Well that can't be good." Artemis commented dryly.

"Why does this feel like the sick and twisted version of wizard of oz?" I asked rhetorically.

"This road won't lead to the wizard, that's for sure." Quipped KF, unenthusiastic.

I ignored kid flash and walked towards the shadows that the blood lead to, the team was following behind a couple yards away.

I stopped in front of the darkness, still unable to see the wild cat.

I spoke without looking at the team, "all of us going towards it at once will make it panic, I'll go first. And before you object," I said, cutting off aqualad who obviously didn't think it was a good idea for me to go alone, "the wild cat is injured, it couldn't hurt me even if it wanted to."

Aqualad reluctantly nodded me forward, and I stepped forwards, disappearing from their view in a matter of seconds. I walked about 15 yards when I saw a figure laying on the ground, completely still. What shocked me though was the fact that the figure wasn't large and muscular, but lithe, they were even smaller than me. Then I realized that this wasn't a jaguar, it was a person, a child. I knelt besides the child, their figure told me it was a girl, she looked around 10.

But where was the jaguar? Where did the girl come from? Why was she bleeding? It was the jaguar who fought, saving my team and I's lifes. How did-

Then I was hit with realization.

The girl and the jaguar are the same. The girl has powers.

I shook away my thoughts, this girl was dieing, I need to help her.

The only visible wounds she had were a gash in her shoulder and several in her side. I turned her to lay on her back and she whimpered at the movement. I needed to get her to the bio ship before she bled out, so I slid my arms under her back and knees and lifted her up. The girl opened her eyes slightly behind her full face mask, then they widened when she saw me, they were full of panic, pain, and fear. Her breathing sped up and she tensed.

"Calm down, your safe now." I whispered reassuringly.

The girl took a deep breath, slowing the hyperventilating she almost began. She closed her eyes, falling limp in my arms. She must be exhausted.

I walked back towards my team, once I left the shadows and they saw me, completely confused expressions crossed their faces.

I knew what they would say, so I responded to their unspoken question, "she is the jaguar."

I didn't wait for them to anwser, I only brought her to the bio ship and bandaged her wounds.

This girl risked her life for people she didn't even know. Why?

But what bothered me even more was the fact that she was there, in a cage, She was treated like an animal, She is just a child, and she got hurt. But most of all, her lack of a parent.

Did she have parents?

 **Sorry, that stunk, I'll try harder**.

~ _ **Sayonara**_


	7. awake

I wasn't entirely unconscious as I felt myself being moved. The pain in my body was unbearable. I lost track of time as I feel into an conscious/unconscious limbo.

All I could hear is distant muttering as I slowly became more aware of my surroundings. The mutter turned into voices, though I was in to much pain to register what was being said.

My head pounded, a headache was forming from when the bear hit me there. My left shoulder and my right side where my ribs were stung viciously from the bear's claws. It didn't take a genius to figure out one of my ribs had cracked.

My muscles were sore as I shifted slightly, my hand clenched into a fist as pain shot through my right side. I tried, but failed, to stop a whimper from escaping my mouth.

The voices stopped suddenly, then someone's voice broke through my dazed mind.

"...You hear something?"

I forced my eyes to open slightly, the light momentarily blinding me. I gazed around, I was in some sort of flying spacecraft, the same six teens sitting in seats surrounding me. I was on the floor near the back of the ship, one of the teens stood up and with speed that was inhuman, stood in front of me about a yard away.

I panicked, sitting up. But pain shot through me again and I winced. But the fear got the best of me and I ignored the pain, backing against the wall only a couple feet behind me. I was trapped.

The teen took a couple steps forwards and I pressed up against the wall harder, it hurt but I didn't care. I curled up as small as possible, hiding my masked face in my arms. I couldn't suppress my shivering.

So I'm anti social, sue me.

"Stop scaring her Baywatch!"

I heard his footsteps retreat reluctantly, but I still didn't move.

"Robin, I believe your the best one to handle this, you have the most calming personality of the rest of us." Whispered a voice.

I heard soft footsteps approaching me, this must be robin.

I tensed as he got closer and closer, until I could no longer hear him walking. When I felt his hand on my uninjured shoulder I flinched, but was unresisting and submittal. In the ninja clan, it was obedience or punishment. I learned this quickly, it was best not to fight back or you would regret it. I don't know who these teens are, but now that I'm on their turf, it's in my own best interest that I don't discover their bad side so fast.

It was obvious to me that robin sensed my fear.

"We won't hurt you."

"Your safe now."

I finally summoned the courage to look up. Kneeling in front of me was the same boy who I had seen after I transformed, the one with a cape.

When I looked into his eyes I expected anger, scorn, disgust. But what I saw shocked me. It was the opposite of what I thought it would be. He looked at me with kindness and concern, they held softness that I haven't seen in almost 5 years.

Someone... cared?

I stared back in wonder. That's impossible, people stopped caring a long time ago.

And yet...

Who were these people? They are so different from the dokugan ryu clan. Are they defenders of the bad like my father was?

So many mysteries.

My mind was clouded with pain and exhaustion. Why was life so complicated? I can't even think straight and now I'm having complications that would even confuse me when I was perfectly healthy.

Why does life hate me? Why me? What did I do to deserve this?

"I know your distraught right now, but if your gonna get traught you'll have to trust us. We just want to help." He said in a soft, but more optimistic than before, tone.

Wait. Did he just... slaughter the English language?

He could obviously see my confusion because he chuckled in light amusement.

I was about to question him about it when I was cut off by somebody else speaking.

"We're here."

Here? Where is here? I looked around frantically, what do they want with me?

Robin noticed my nervousness and looked at me reassuringly. Then he stood up and offered me a hand.

I reluctantly took it and he pulled me up, but I had forgotten about my injuries and was painfully reminded as my side began to burn. I clutched my side with my left arm with a groan, if robin hadn't steadied me by putting my other arm around his shoulder I probably would of fallen back to the ground.

The other five left and robin helped me walk out of the ship and into a room that looked like it was where they normally hung out.

His friends all stayed in that room while he led me through a wide corridor. "Where are you bringing me?" I asked, worried. What if I was being brought to another cage?

"I'm just bringing you to the medical room, the bandages you have are bled through." He awnsered while looking down at me. Robin was about 3.5 inches taller than me, forcing me to look up at him. "Why are you helping me?" My eyes narrowed with suspicion.

He smirked, "Why wouldn't I?"

I only shrugged In response, but regretted it from the stinging pain it gave my shoulder.

We continued to walk in silence until he stopped in front of a door, opening it and leading me inside. Judging by what the room was filled with, I guessed it was a medical room. Robin helped me onto a medical bed, I sat up on it, shivering when I remembered the last time I was on - or strapped down to - a medical bed.

Robin began silently treating my most obvious wounds, replacing the old, bloody bandages with new ones. I wasn't paying attention though. my mind was elsewhere, remembering the many times things like this had happened with my old ninja clan, whether from missions, training, or punishments for disobedience. Most of the time I would treat my own injuries, but sometimes one of the clan members would take pity and help.

I was snapped out of my musings when robin accidentally proded my broken rib. Out of habit, I flinched and coward away.

At that, his eyes filled with regret, "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were hurt there, but judging by your reaction, I can tell you have a fractured rib. It would be best if we wait for one of the league members to help set it, I don't want to make a mistake and end up crippling you." He said.

 _Who is the league?_

But I have a feeling I'll be finding out soon enough.

~*~*~*~*~*~*'*\\*~*\\*~*\\*\\*\\*\~*~*

( _ **IMPORTANT!**_ )

 **Let me explain her costume, from the neck down my costume is entirely black and covered in very dark gray jaguar spots, in her gloves, she has a special machine that allows her to have claws that can claw through almost anything, including most metals. also, on her hands and feet she has retractable spikes with curves on the ends that acts as Shinobi-Shuko, a tool to help ninjas climb walls. the bottom of her feet has a steel plate so that when she is running, cloth isn't the only thing between her feet and the floor. That would suck. under most parts of her costume, she has armor to protect her in her human form. the last thing she has on the lower part of my costume is a utility belt, which holds smoke bombs, shurikens, a grappling hook, sleeping gas bombs, and other ninja weapons/means of escape; also, she has two katana blades connected to her utility belt, katana blades are her weapon of choice, even though she can use most weapons. She can use a bo, bow and arrow, sie, nunchucks, tessen; you name the weapon, she can probably use it against you. the mask of her costume has large eyes (like spiderman), and where the mouth is there is a vertical strip of dark gray from the top of my mouth to the center of my neck, the strip narrows at the bottom so once it reaches my neck, it is at a point, so it kind of resembles the bottom part of the muzzle of the cat. Her mask also has ears that looks like a cat (you can imagine this any way you want), there are also jaguar spots on the mask as well.**

 _Sorry robin is so OOC, I try to make him in character, but I'm failing horribly. Sorry about that._

 _~Sayonara_


	8. meet the leauge

After robin changed the bandages, he helped me back to the main area and I sat on a couch. The rest of the teens came in a few minutes later.

"I don't believe you have met use yet, well, formerly anyway." Said robin. "You can call me robin, if you haven't figured it out yet."

"I'm kid flash, and-" but he was cut off by a girl, "don't pay much mind to kid idiot here, his mouth is faster than his feet. I'm Artemis by the way."

"And I am miss Martian or m'gann, but you can call me Megan, because it's an earth name."

"My name is aqualad, it is nice to meet you."

The only person to not have spoken is the boy with the S symbol, it looked familiar though, I have studied books written on alien culture and I Can almost recognize the symbol, but I can't quite remember.

I looked at the boy expectantly, he had his arms crossed and he looked a little moody. "I'm superboy." He grumbled.

Jeez, what crawled up his butt and died? Not that I would ever say that out loud...

"So, what's your name?" Asked Megan.

I hesitated briefly, but then answered, "you may call me black jaguar."

"Well, jaguar, now that we have introductions over, I have a question. Why were you at McCoy's mansion? As a hostage no less?" Robin inquired.

But before I could answer his question, a robotic voice announced the arrival of three people, apparently called 'batman', 'black canary', and 'red tornado'.

When they walked into the room, I couldn't help but feel a spike of fear.

Remember how I said that I'm afraid of adults? Well, I wasn't lying.

What if they take me back? I can't return to the clan. I'd rather go back to the cage, at least in there I won't be beat for disrespect and disobedience.

I can't ever go back.

I _won't_ ever go back.

They can't make me.

It was easy to assume the names of each adult, the dark-costumed, seemingly emotionless man is the batman; the red machine must be red tornado; and that leaves the blonde haired female to be black canary.

"Aqualad told us there was a situation to be dealt with." Batman said. "We came as soon as possible."

I was sitting on the couch with my legs crossed, I had curled up as small as possible while I looked at my lap and glanced up every once and a while as robin described exactly what happened earlier, from arriving to leaving the mansion.

Batman turned his focus on me, "So you go by black jaguar?"

I nodded, looking up at him but not making eye contact. not that I could, considering we both wore masks.

"How long were you trapped there?" He asked.

"About 6 months." I said quietly. This is really putting me on edge.  
"Why was he holding you captive? What was his propose?"

"The same reason he had for buying the other animals. He found enjoyment in it."

After I said that, both canary and batman looked angry in their own ways. Did I say something wrong? Is their anger directed at me? I hope not.

But it faded as soon as it began and they became nonchalant once again.

I shifted uncomfortably at the brief silence

"Team, can you leave for a minute?" Requested canary.

Panic sliced through me.

"That's not fair!" Kid flash protested.

"Yeah! We're the ones who found her, why can't we be here?" Demanded Artemis.

"Go now." Batman ordered.

They left agitatedly, grumbling all the way. Then I was alone. With adults.

Throw me to the sharks.

As hard as I tried, I couldn't suppress my shaking. The fear radiated off me, but I didn't care.

I was afriad.

Why would they ask the team to leave? Did they plan on beating me? Mabey they didn't want the teens to see them beat me. Or perhaps they plan to restrain and take me back to the clan? They could even want to experiment on me. Or sell me to someone else who would. They could be enemies of the dokugan ryu clan, Mabey they want to torture me until I give them information. Not that I have much.

My train wreck of thoughts were cut off by a hand that was placed on my shoulder, I flinched away, ignoring the pain in my ribs. Black canary, the owner of the hand, sighed, "I know your scared, but we won't hurt you. We only wish to help, but we can only do that if you answer our questions. Alright?"

I nodded, becoming submissive to them.

"Good. You won't have to tell us your real name until your comfortable enough to trust us, but it will have to happen. Now how old are you?" Said canary.

"Eleven."

"How did McCoy capture you?" Asked batman.

"He bought me."

"So you were sold?" I detected a hint of aggravation in his voice.

I nodded.

"By who?"

"The clan."

"What do you mean by that?" Asked canary.

"The clan that trained me."

"So you were betrayed?" Asked batman.

I hesitated, thinking of how to answer that, "Not exactly, I didn't want to be there. They forced me."

"Mabey it would be best if you told us the whole story." Suggested red tornado.

For a moment I paused, gathering up my thoughts. They didn't seem like they wanted to harm me, not that that wouldn't change, but for now I guess I will cooperate.

"I was born in Japan, my mother was American and my father Japanese. My father was a ninja, one of the few ninja to fight against an evil ninja clan called the dokugan ryu. I was to be his heir. I was to become a ninja that would fight the clan, but fate planned a different path for me. When I was six my parents were killed in an ambush, and when they realized their enemy had a child, the took me. The forced me to train, learn, and fight for them. I didn't want to, but I had no choice. Four years later I was sent on a mission for the man called McCoy, he was receiving a shipment of two jaguars. There was an accidental explosion with chemicals and the jaguars and I were caught in it. I lived, they were not so lucky. This is how I gained my powers, but because of them, I was deemed vicious, unpredictable, and as dangerous as the beast I was based off of itself. I was sold to McCoy and have been there ever since." I told them.

"What are your powers?" Asked batman.

"I can transform into a jaguar and all five of my senses are enhanced. For instance, I can smell and hear the one known as robin in the ventilation shaft above us listening to this conversation." I reported.

Canary looked stunned, "robin! Get down here." Batman ordered.

As I expected, robin dropped down from the vent and walked up to batman, smiling sheepishly.

"Not bad." Commented canary.

"Robin, you disobeyed a direct order." Batman scolded.

"But-" he began, but I cut him off, "I wouldn't of spoken, had he not been present the entire time. This is why I didn't announce this earlier." I declared.

"Which brings up a question I have. before the league members came you seemed emotionally comfortable with the team, but when they arrived it was like hungry cats had just walked in and you were the mouse. You looked terrified, you still do." Robin said. He was right though, I probably looked like I was about to be sent to the firing squad.

"The thing that confused me is your different reactions to different aged strangers, you calmed after a couple minutes with The team and I, now it's been five times as long and you still fear them. Isn't this right?" Robin continued. I lowered my head in shame, because he was right.

"This leads me to believe your afraid of adults." He finished.

I couldn't Meet his gaze. How did he figure it out so easily?

"I'm right, aren't I?"

The answer must have been obvious judging from their reactions.

"My question is, why?"

I shook my head. I just couldn't talk about it.

"Well, I'll be here to help you get over that fear, but the first step is trust, and I believe it's time we help you with your injury." Black canary said, changing the subject, "will you let us?"

After a moments pause, I nodded, they hadn't given me any reason not to trust them, so I might as well allow them a chance.

They better not make me regret it.

I stood up, but the sudden reminder of pain caused me to stumble forward, robin barely steadied me before I fell.

"Lets go." He said while putting my arm around his shoulders again to help me walk. With that, he led me back to the medical room.

 _ **Konnichiwa! I own nothing and all rights go to their rightful owners!**_

 _~Sayonara_


	9. abused animal

_Chapter: Abused animal_

 _ **(Its a jaguar, don't judge.)**_

 _You will be called upon to help a friend in trouble_

 **(Thats a fortune cookie fortune.)**

After I reluctantly allowed the... what's his name again... batman to set my rib I was brought to a room with a few chairs and I was left alone with black canary.

I'll be honest, I was freaking out on the inside.

Sure I just look like I'm a little nervous, but really I'm panicking.

"This room is sound prof and has no cameras, so whatever we talk about in here will not be listened to." Black canary explained.

I curled up in the chair I was sitting in, holding my legs with my arms. _no one will be able to hear, see, or prove anything after she beats me in here._

"I want you to tell me why you fear adults." Canary said. "I can only help you If I know why."

Instead of replying I looked away from her, don't make eye contact.

"What happened?" She pressed.

My heart began to palpitate, my breathing becoming ragged. I knew all too well how long it takes an adult to lose their temper, I've experienced it enough already. She'll hit me any second now, just like _them_.

 _ **...**_  
 _One month after her parents death_  
 _ **...**_  
 _I struggled against the rope restraining my ankles and wrists, but my resistance was futile. I couldn't escape._

 _There was a heavy sigh, and I looked up to see the one they called my 'master'._

 _"We've been kind the past few weeks, but you still try to escape. You still fight back. You still resist. Why?" He asked._

 _"I'll never fight for you. Your the reason my parents are dead." I whispered bitterly._

 _"You'll change your mind. We have different ways of... persuasion." He replied calmly._

 _"You can try." I challenged._

 _"Very well," he said and slapped me, "but you brought this upon yourself."_

 _He stood me up and slammed me against the wall, then punches me in the stomach._

 _I feel to my knees with a whimper, and he kicked my ribcage. I collapsed to the floor._

 _He untied my hands and feet and chained me to the wall in a star position the chains hurt even more than the ropes._

 _"From now on I will be your master, and I expect you to call me by said title. Am I understood? A verbal answer, I you please."_

 _"Yes" I said quietly._

 _"Yes what?"_

 _"Yes... master."_

 _"Good, and for your first lesson, you will learn respect," he said, "one way, or another."_

 _He took a whip out of it's holder and cracked it on my shoulder, I felt a deep gash appear and blood gushed out of it as I clenched my teeth with a pained whimper._

 _He continued, whipping my arms, legs, and torso. Hot tears pour out and blood dripped, staining the floor, walls, and whip. I screamed with each lash, which was like fire on my skin. He relentlessly continued without an ounce of pity._

 _After what could of been minutes, or hours, he left the room. But before he closed the door his sinister voice filled the room, "don't disappoint me."_

 _Darkness filled my world as he left me hanging, quite literally, for who knows how long._  
 _ **...**_

I was snapped out of the memory when I heard a voice shout my name. I suddenly became aware of my surroundings and saw black canary standing a couple feet away from me.

Too close.

I leapt over the back of the chair, distancing myself, but I was weaker than I thought and collapsed onto the ground with a groan of pain.

"You went into panic. What happened?" She stepped in front of me and reached out to put a comforting hand on my shoulder but I flinched away, fear flashing through eyes.

There was a sudden intake of breath and her eyes widened, as if she had some startling realization, anger flashed through her eyes but it quickly disappeared, making me wonder if I had imagined it.

Canary pulled back and cleared her throat, "something has come to my attention and I must leave you now, I'll send one of the team members to show you around or something." Then she left.

Okay then?

Unknown p.o.v

"Batman" black canary said, gaining the Dark knight's attention.

"Any luck?" He asked, noticing her strange demeanor.

"No, but whatever happened in her past to make her this scared was bad. her fear was defiantly instilled upon violence."

"Your saying someone hit her?"

"Beat, if you want the be accurate, but if ask me, she gave off a strong impression of an abused animal. I'm not sure if I'll be able to handle this one." She stressed.

"She reacts best around people her age, perhaps enough time with the team will do her some good."

"I hope so."

 **(I was gonna end it here but I saw the word count and was like, 'I can do better than this', so here you go!)**

 _Black jaguar's p.o.v._

A few minutes after black canary left Megan came in. I stood up from my place on the ground as she came nearer.

"Hey black jaguar, do you want to come with me to the kitchen?" She asked with a smile.

Megan was a little less than a head taller than me, so I had to look up at her, heck, I have to look up at basically everyone here. stupid shortness.

I nodded and followed her out of the room to the kitchen, passing super boy as we went. He was sitting on the couch and watching static on the tv.

"So, do you wanna help me make some cookies?" She asked.

"Um... no thanks... I've never cooked before, I don't want to mess your cookies up." I declined awkwardly.

"Oh, okay." She said, and I was glad to she she didn't seem to be taking any offense to my rejection.

As she began collecting ingredients I walk back into the... I guess it's kind of like a living room. I sat on the opposite side of the couch that superboy was sitting on and watched the static filled screen.

In a way, it was calming.

Superboy didn't try to start a conversation, we just sat in a peaceful silence. I assume that if it was anyone else on the team they would try to talk with me but superboy just let it be quiet, and for that, I am grateful.

It's a good quality to know when pointless chatter isn't needed, it would only make things awkward. Silence give one time to think without constant distraction.

I decided to take this opportunity to meditate, where I can just push the rest of the world away and relax. It was the only thing I could enjoy at the ninja clan.

So much had happened today that it was almost mind boggling, I saved the lives of a superhero team and got almost fatally injured, I escaped from McCoy and he was brought to justice, and then there's all the fear and pain I felt. It was overly exhausting. I had just realized how tired I really was, I had done a lot today, especially after months of inactivity.

So you can't blame me when I fell asleep.

 _Unknown p.o.v._

Batman, black canary, and red tornado walked into the living room were robin, superboy, megan, and black jaguar were, the rest of the team had gone home.

When batman saw black jaguar he was a little surprised, "did she..."

"Fall asleep?" Robin finished, "yeah."

"I'm surprised, being asleep is a vulnerable state." Red tornado commented.

"Well, she is only a child. It's hard to adjust to such a large change at such a young age. I guess It was easy to forget that." Black canary explained.

"I agree, but fact is she _isn't_ normal, and this fear of anyone she meets isn't acceptable. especially the way we believe it was gone about to make the fear so drastic." Batman said.

"But what can we do?" Robin said, voicing everyone's thoughts.

 **Hey people, I want to give a shout out to** **Anthezar** **because her stories forgotten bonds and into the depths really embraced the softer side of my mind. Before I read her stories all I knew was action, violence, and drama, she really opened up a whole new world for me, and for that, I thank you.**

 _~Sayonara_


	10. kryptonian talk

_**so, the other day i saw this image of the teen titans and young justice teams next to each other and i finally realized how similar they are. Miss Martian and Starfire are both happy, optimistic Aliens that are trying to fit in on earth; cyborg and superboy are both the power house of their own team, they are also the most likely to lose their temper; kid flash and beastboy are both the jokers of the team, and while they both seem unintelligible, they have had their moments of smartness; raven and aqualad are the most serious and mature members of the team, they also both have dark, evil fathers that haunt them; and do I really have to explain similarities between robins?**_

 _ **Okay, I'll shut up now.**_

When I awoke I was in a bed in a strange room. I panicked until the memories of everything that happened yesterday came flooding back.

The superhero team. I was at their headquarters.

I got out of the bed I was in and checked my wounds, they were all healed, other than a few scars and bruises, I was better.

That's right, I'm a fast healer. Deal with it.

I stretched the stiffness from my bones and heard a few crack, it sounds gross, but it's necessary if I want to move properly.

I walked over to the door of the room and tried the handle, it was open. When I walked down the hallway I found no signs of life, meaning everyone that was here was asleep.

I finally found the main room after a couple minutes of searching, seeing the clock I read the time, 6:32, it would be a while before the others wake up.

Transforming into a jaguar cub, I leapt onto the couch and curled up into a ball. Then I began licking my paw and bringing it over my ear. That's right, I'm grooming myself. You don't like it? Well sue me.

After I had washed my entire pelt I licked my paws again, getting the grit out from between the pads. It's really uncomfortable.

I heard someone enter the room and I paused mid-lick, I looked up, it was superboy.

I must of appeared strange to him because he gave me a funny look. I instantly obtained a normal composure and sat up with my tail tucked around my paws and my head held high.

"Do you usually get up this early? It's 7:14." He asked.

I nodded, because I usually get up around 6:40.

Superboy walked past me and sat on the opposite side of the couch. I decided to transform to my human self so I could be more verbal, also because it must be weird for him to be talking to a wild cat.

"Why do you fear us?"

Ah, so this one is blunt and straight to the point. Good, I hate it when people stall their true questions. "Who wants to know?" I asked.

"I do." he answered simply.

I trusted him not to lie, he also didn't seem one to take a lot of pity on others. If I was to tell anyone about my past, superboy seemed the perfect option.

"You really want to know?" I asked skeptically.

He nodded.

My eyes narrowed as I studied him, looking for any betrayed emotion about his motives. I find nothing as he looked at me blankly.

"Very well," I finally replied, "as you may or may not know, I was forced to join the ninja clan that is known and feared as the dokugan ryu. They made me learn from them, but at first, I resisted. They had little patience for me and would beat and torture me into obedience. It wasn't long until I became like a mindless machine. I had lost my freedom. Those who are older than me have abused me like an animal my whole life. And now I am an animal. So why should I trust anyone when everyone I've known was bad?" I asked.

"Well If you all ways assume that everyone is bad and wants to harm you then you'll never find out about the good people in the world. Some people care enough to want to help you, you just need to let them. I once had no freedom, but my team, and the league, helped me get it. When I let them help me my life improved, I suggest you do the same." He said.

I smiled at him, even though I knew he couldn't see it, "thanks superboy, I'll try." I said gratefully.

"Yeah, sure." He awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry, your probably not used to this kind of stuff. I sure don't expect it to happen again." I apologized.

He simply nodded, and we were plunged into a comfortable silence.

Would the league really help me? I hope so, but I'm not sure I could handle it. This fear I have will take a while to be rid of. Then there's my other problem, what will I say if I loose control of the jaguar? If some on upsets me enough then I'm sure to go on a rage killing. How do I expel the spirits? There must be something I can do. I decided it would be best if I meditate now, perhaps an answer could be made.

before I knew it it was 8:00 and I still hadn't come up with anything. This wasn't getting me anywhere, so I got off the couch and stretched my stuff muscles. Superboy had gone at some point to who knows where and I could smell Megan making something in the kitchen.

Seconds later I heard a robotic voice announce the arrival of batman and robin. I shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot as the older hero entered with his protege. Even though I knew the league were good, it was still hard for me to except them as allies.

Robin walked up to me and stopped about a yard away while batman hung back and watched his partner. Good choice.

"What's up, jaguar?" He asked.

"Ummm... the ceiling?" I responded hesitantly. What kind of question is that? It wasn't exactly intelligible if you ask me.

He looked confused at first, but then laughed while shaking his head,"it's English slang, meaning 'whats happening', or something along those lines." He explained.

Well that's dumb.

I nodded my understanding so not to be rude when I heard the arrival of black canary, but someone was with her this time, going by the name 'martian manhunter'.

The man who walked in had green skin, like ma'gann. I assume he is a Martian as well.

Soon the rest of the team of teens were here and we were all talking in our group well the three adults were having a private conversation of their own across the room.

Oh, and when I say the team and I are all talking in a group, I mean robin, kid flash, Megan, Artemis, and aqualad. Superboy and I were just listening.

Well, I was pretending to listen. After kid flash and Artemis got in a huge argument over which was faster, her arrows or his super speed, I stopped listening. All this teen drama is giving me a headache.

Instead, I was covertly focusing on the adults. The way they spoke in hushed tones was disconcerting to me, but before I could catch what they were saying, black canary separated herself from the other leaguers and came to stand in front of the team and I. She cleared her throat, getting everyone else's attention.

"Today we'll be training in combat, I want to see how your individual skills have improved, as well as your team work." Canary announced. "Care to watch?" She added to me specifically.

I nodded, deciding it would be better than just standing around aimlessly. That, and it probably wasn't actually an option.

I just hope this goes well.

 **Sorry this took me so long, I had this horrible thing called... wait for it... writers block! DUN DUN DUN! T'was a scary experience indeed.**

 **Also, the other day I was thinking, and now I have something I really need to tell you. Okay, so you know how the word tater is a different way of saying potater (country accent), or potato? And tot is referring to a child, like in toys for tots? Well does that make tater tots potato children, I mean, tater tots even look like potato kids, just think about it for a minute. Am I right?**

 **Congrats, you now know what goes on in my mind when I'm bored. Are you disoriented yet? Well you should be.**

 **And now a quote by me: "whenever I remember to remember, I always forget."**

 **That's right, I said that once. My grandma looked at me like I was crazy XD**

 **Well, I've talked enough.** _ **arigato**_ **, for letting me waste two minutes of you life. Your welcome.**

 _~Sayonara_


	11. training session

I watched as the teens took turns sparring with each other, they weren't using any powers or weapons, just hand to hand combat. I realized how the less each one relied on powers or weapons, the better they were at this.

Robin was probably the best in hand to hand, considering he had no power. Artemis and aqualad are also very good, superboy was pretty skilled, and it appeared to me as if kid flash and miss Martian are doing fine, but it's a good thing they have powers in a real fight.

But their way of training is strange, in my old clan, training was more...

I was cut out of my thoughts when I felt a hand on my shoulder, I had been so deep in thought that I didn't hear someone come up behind me.

I ducked and rolled forward, landing in a crouch while facing whoever had been behind me, it was the batman. I stood back up.

"I assume you would normally be aware of my approach, but you were distracted. What's on you mind?" He asked.

I gave him a calculating glance. I guess there's no harm in answering, so I turned back to the rest of the team while batman walked up to stand next to me and watched as well. I subconsciously side-stepped.

"Your ways of training are strange to me. In the clan there was no mercy, but here... here you fight like it's a game." I commented.

He gave me a curious look. "Do they injure their own people in your clan while training?"

"When they fight they don't play around. Training is the real deal. If you're not careful, you'll be killed." I replied grimly.

"Have you killed anyone in training?"

My eyes widened in surprise that he would even suggest such a thing. "Never!" I exclaimed, "only the most barbaric of the ninja ever killed their clan mates, I was lucky enough to have few fights with one of them on an off day."

Batman looked like he took a moment to consider this, then, "I see."

I wasn't lying. I did catch one on a bad day. And that memory still haunts my nightmares.

 _"Black jaguar"_

 _"Yes master?" I said kneeling before my mentor. I despise calling him by that name, but I've been forced to the entire 2 years I've been here so far. If I refuse, I get beat._

 _"I don't have any assignments for you today, so I want you to go to the training room. Room E."_

 _My eyes widened in surprise, well, that and fear. You see, we have a system here, rooms A through D are different rooms for specific ninja's skill levels. a being beginners, and d being some of the most skilled ninjas. B and c are of course levels in between. But room e, that room is special. In room e ninjas of all levels train together. Only in here and a beginner and master fight, though for the rookies sake, I would avoid that._

 _I was only just about to leave room b and go on to room c, I wasn't ready to fight a full-fledged ninja._

 _Hopefully I won't have to._

 _When I reached the doors to dojo e I pushed them open and walked inside. There were about fifteen other ninja in there, four level A's, three level d's, and the rest were b's and c's. Some were training while others talking._

 _"Hey runt, why don't you go back to the rock you crawled out from under? You don't belong here." It was the group of level d's picking on a level a. The smaller ninja looked about 14, he must of just joined, but I wonder what he's doing in this room. On the other hand, the 3 others were looking about the age of 21, they were much larger and more intimidating to the littler ninja._

 _"I- I-" the small ninja stuttered, but was cut of by the ninja who had spoken before, who appeared to be the leader of the group._  
 _(A.N.: I would describe appearances, but they all wear traditional ninja garb at all times, so it's pointless.)_

 _"I don't want to hear it. And I don't want to see you again either you little tramp." The elder ninja shoved the young one, who stumbled backwards and fell as he tripped over his feet. The group laughed at him._

 _I've seen enough._

 _"Leave him alone!" I shouted, stalking angrily towards them, dumbly forgetting my place._

 _They looked at me with little concern. "Why should I?" He asked smugly._

 _"Because I said so." I growled lowly, Giving him a hard glare._

 _"Is that a challenge?"_

 _"Yeah." I said without thinking._

 _"Then let's fight. One on one. Hand to hand. Right here. Right now." He hissed with a scowl._

 _"Fine." I snapped sharply._

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid. Your mouth is gonna get you in trouble real soon._

 _We were standing in the middle of the room facing each other, about four yards apart. The room grew tense from the energy around us, the other ninja were silent and watching. The level b ninja were whispering no doubt about how foolish I was. And I agree with them._

 _I slid into a defensive fighting stance, both fists raised to block any attacks. He did the same, and there was a deafening silence as we stood there. Waiting. Watching. Listening. The other ninja watched intently._

 _Then he attacked, in a couple fast running steps he leapt forwards, aiming a spinning kick towards my head, which wasn't to difficult, considering I'm a good 2 feet shorter._

 _I ducked just as his foot swiped over my head, barely missing. This guy's fast, not only that, but stronger, bigger, and more experienced. This may not end well._

 _He began a barrage of punches and kicks while I dodged, blocked, or countered each one, but I was getting tired, each of his attacks were powerful beyond my skill, it takes more strength then I have to stop his blows._

 _Then I found an opening in his attack, taking the chance, I delivered a powerful punch to his stomach. He doubled over and backed up slightly while I stood up straight and panted, trying to catch my breath. Everything went still and silent._

 _Then there was... laughter._

 _The ninja, the one I was fighting, was actually laughing. But it wasn't happy laughter, it was cruel, evil laughter; and it filled the room._

 _He slowly stood up straight as he continued to laugh, it was loud, the only noise in the room. It was also blood chilling._

 _He finally stopped, "I must say, I didn't expect that from you," he started, "but enough playing, it's time I finish this." He finished coldly._

 _I couldn't suppress the shiver._

 _Playing?_

 _He suddenly shot forward with such speed, it was almost inhuman and punched my jaw with such force I was sent hurling backwards and hitting the ground hard. I lay on my back and tried to sit up, but the ninjas foot stomped down on my chest and the breath was knocked out of me._  
 _I bit the side of my mouth in attempt not to cry out in pain. A warm, metallic liquid filled my mouth and I spit it out._

 _Red. All I see is red._

 _I felt a kick blow into my ribcage and I clutched it in pain. A hand grabbed the scruff of my shirt and lifted me off the ground and I was suspended in mid air, helpless._

 _In a matter of seconds I was dashed back into the ground where I curled up in a ball, pain overtaking my instincts._

 _I felt the cold steel of a blade press into my neck, "don't worry, I'll make this quick." The harsh voice whispered._

 _"Yame!"_

 _The blade disappeared._

 _I never found out who told him to stop._

The weight on my shoulder returned and, for the second time I was here, I was snapped or of the memory.

I didn't take time to process anything as I jumped back, but being the 'graceful' ninja I am, I tripped over the air and fell backwards onto the ground, cowering away from whatever had caught me off guard. Again.

"Calm yourself. I won't hurt you." I looked up, it was batman of course, how had I forgotten?

"You had zoned out, and from your expression it was obvious that you weren't thinking of pleasant things." He explained.

I nodded in agreement and stood, keeping my distance.

About thirty minutes later black canary called it a day and we all went back to the main room.

I sat in my usual spot and thought to myself for a minute while the rest of the team talked around me. I've been here two days, counting today, already.

Why am I here though? What is the propose?

Oh well. Mabey I'll find out soon.

Sorry for the wait, my WiFi was gone for like 2 weeks and I had barely had time to do anything on here, so yeah, I couldn't update until now.

Any way, I'm thinking that I'll just update randomly, you know, be unpredictable. It could be a day, or 3 weeks between updates. The reason I'm doing this is because I hate going against my honor, and if I say I'll update a certain time and than don't, well, that's dishonorable. And I don't like that. Besides, If I say I'll update every two weeks but have the update done in three days then wouldn't you rather have me update right away instead of wait? I thought so.

So yeah, unpredictable.

 _~Sayonara_


	12. Zoo (expect cliche-ness)

I've been here for five full days now. Nothing much has happened other than a few awkward confrontations or avoidances. I thought it over awhile, and have decided I was in no immediate danger here. If they were going to do something bad they would have done it by now.

The team and I have been getting along pretty well, I'll admit the fast one has a habit of startling me but we're working on that. Other than him everything's fine. Sure, they are cautious of what they do around me, but they aren't exactly walking on thin ice around me either, which is good.

Everything's great.

Well... Except for my irrational fear of adults...

That little complication is a work in progress.

I haven't been approached by any of the leaders in a while and the only ones I've seen lately are red tornado, batman, and I've caught glances of the teams mentors, but other than that, I make no contact with them.

Why do I get a sick feeling that's gonna change?

~•¤•~ ~•¤•~ ~•¤•~ ~•¤•~ ~•¤•~ ~•¤•~

I was sitting on the couch meditating as normal when I heard the arrival of kid flash. Seconds later he came running in the room, had I not been used to this, I would've flinched.

"yo, BJ. What are you up to?" he asked with a smirk as he casually leaned against the wall.

What the...?

"yo? BJ? What are you saying?"

Kid flashed sighed at having to explain yet another slang term to me. "yo is like hello and BJ is just an abbreviation."

"oh. In that case, nothing is up." I said awkwardly, trying the term Robin taught me.

"yeah, we'll have to work on that. Anyway, batman asked me to ask you if you were doing alright. It must stink to be stuck doing nothing all day with only the company of superboy and Megan." said kid flash.

"I'm fine." I replied curtly.

"well, okay then. But if you ever need something don't hesitate to come to one of us." kid offered.

I nodded and kid flash headed to the his room.

I have to be honest, in these past few days I've really felt a connection forming with the team. I have to admit that I'm begging to feel a little protective. I hope that doesn't end up being a bad thing.

* _later_ *

The team and I were all at the cave now, the others had arrived about an hour after I talked to kid flash. Everyone was doing there own thing, whether it was baking, watching the static, or reading. This seemed to happen a lot. And all was quiet... Well... All except ONE thing.

"I'm BORED!"

"well find something to do Baywatch! We're not you babysitters!" Artemis countered kid flash's constant whining.

"but there's nothing to do!" he whined again.

"there's plenty to do!" she countered.

"is not. "

"Is so. "

"is not."

"is so."

"is n-"

I can't take this anymore.

"shut up!" everyone looked at me, startled I had spoken up in such a... Nonformal way.

"kid flash, if you have nothing to do, take a walk." I suggested calmly. Gosh, it's been a few days and they've already found one of my biggest pet peeves. Whining.

Kid flash was about to refuse when Robin spoke up, "actually, I think that's a good idea. We all could use a walk, especially jaguar here, she's been cooped up here awhile. What do you all say?" Robin looked around at his team.

Megan spoke from where she had overheard in the kitchen, "I'll come!"

Kaldur put down his book, "I as well."

"I guess you can count me in." Artemis said.

"I'll come too." kid flash said begrudgingly.

I nodded a yes.

"superboy?" Robin asked.

The kryptonian sighed, "sure. Whatever. "

"Where should we go?" asked Megan.

"I have the perfect place. Today the zoo is doing there annual costume day and if you come in any costume you get free admission. We won't even have to change."

Everyone nodded in agreement and we went off to the transportation tubes.

 _-time skip because the next part is boring_ -

After we got into the zoo I looked around at all the animals in utter disbelief. "is mcCoy back?" I asked, looking around in fear.

Kid flash laughed. "no, this zoo is totally legal. There is a big difference between what McCoy and this zoo are doing."

Robin took over the explanation, "yeah, the animals here are given plenty of food and comfort based on there natural habitat. Setting them free would be a bad idea because of survival of the fittest and all. Not only that, but the animals here weren't poached. Most were human breed or injured to the point they couldn't be wild without Dying. Plus, this is for family recreation. What McCoy was doing was sick and selfish."

"ah, I understand." I suppose that made sense. I guess a zoo is like a rescue home for animals that can't live by themselves. like an elderly home.

I looked around, a few animal biomes surrounded us. Side walks led to what I assumed was even more of the habitats and people bustled around with costumed children, looking at the different animals. I looked at an enclosure to my left and made eye contact with a lynx. I could tell it smelled a trace of its ancestor on me and was confused by it. Then it's ear twitched, sniffing the air and looking around warily before running to a rock cave.

Then I felt it. Exactly the same vibe that sent the lynx hiding. Something's gonna happen. Something bad. 

Wow... It's been awhile. Seriously guys, next time I wait this long to update tell me. Leave me an angry, ranting comment or pm telling me to get off my lazy but and update, because trying to persuade me with a "please update" isn't gonna work. I need you guys to be mad, tell me to update. 4 months was unacceptable and with people only asking me politely to update and just voting didn't give me the necessary motivation. So please, once it's been around two weeks start getting on me about it. Same goes for my other three stories. Well then, that's it for now,

 _~Sayonara_


	13. i have family?

I tried to hide my increasing uneasiness is I watched other animals begin to act strangely. They sense it too. We all do. Well, that is, except for the humans, who seem to just be continuing on normally. As a matter of fact, as I looked at the demeanor of the others with me, I could see none of them sensed it. I could tell the Martian could sense the animals and I's distress, but not what was causing it. This is probably because whatever's gonna happen, I can tell it'll be the animals who are affected. Even my for now dormant jaguar side can see this.

Megan looked a little overwhelmed with all of the emotions that probably radiated off the animals. I decided then to say something, so when the others got distracted looking at a giraffe enclosure, I stepped up to her and whispered, "you sense their unease, don't you Megan?"

She looked at me, startled at first that I knew to, then nodded and answered back quietly, "yes, do you know what's going on? I don't know what could make them all so nervous at the same time like this."

"a storm is coming, and they can feel it. I can feel it." I spoke cryptically.

"but what's gonna happen?" Megan whispered back, her face twisting in concern.

"I don't know, but we'll find out soon enough." as soon as I finished speaking the others walked up. They were discussing something while walking and I only caught the last of what kid flash had said since I just decided to tune in.

"-no animal expert, but that probably wasn't how a lion is supposed to act." he said with an annoyed and a little confused face.

"for once, the Baywatch Is right," Artemis teased, "I thought lions were big and ferocious and stuff. That one looked like a kitten about to be eaten by a dog. Or even Jaguar here when we first found her. " she drawled.

Wally nudged her and she quickly spoke again, "um... No offense, black jaguar."

"none taken." I forgave.

"anyways-" aqualad began, but was stopped but the sudden eruption of noises around the zoo. The roars, screeches, howls, and various other noises filled my ears as the strange sense I've been picking up exploded.

The team looked around in confusion and slight panic. "what's going on?! " kid flash exclaimed. but before I could even try to answer, a series of screams echoed from the direction of the lion enclosure. I whipped around to see a man, strangely dressed in a leopard pelt vest that reached halfway down his torso with a black fishnet shirt underneath. His pants were a dark tan that reached to his knees. He had short, black hair and a beard/mustache. The strangest thing about him was that he was _riding_ a lion. In his hand he heals a strange, green flute-like object.

I looked around to see what was probably all of the people currently in the zoo, and surrounding them was all of the animals that were physically capable of being here surrounding us. The stage thing about them though was that they didn't really look... Real. It was as if their zombie selves were the ones standing here, almost as if against their will.

Or maybe that's just it.

the man let out a loud, boisterous laugh and loudly declared, "I am the charmer, and I now control all of the animals you see before you. With their help, I will take over the world and kill all of the humans so animal kind can prosper! No longer shall animals go extinct because of you! First, you die, then the world! Carnage shall splatter the streets as they get their revenge! And no one can stop me!"

Psh. What a nut.

"so, what's the plan aqualad?" Robin asked as all of the animals began to advance on the cowering crowds of people.

"Robin, miss Martian, I want you two to try and covertly get his flute. Something tells me it could be what makes him gain control of the animals. Artemis, superboy, kid flash and I are on civilian protection. Neutralize that animals, but don't hurt them, they are not in control of their actions. Move out." aqualad ordered, and they all split up to do their jobs, Robin and Megan sneaking through the crowds to get closer to the nut job.

I stood there.

Awkward...

I decided I should probably just watch, so I snuck quietly to the edge of the crowd. Sticking to the shadows, I climbed a tree where I was high enough to see the whole clearing, but also concealed by the surrounding leaves and twigs.

As ordered, Megan and Robin were silently planning how to get the flute. The others defended the innocent. And, of course, charmer only noticed the four, and focused all his controlled animals on them.

"kill the heroes! Let them be an example to those they protect." charmer commanded.

It appeared as if Robin and Megan had finally formed a plan, because Robin rushed the pride of lionesses that surrounded charmer. While all the other animals fought, the ones that could, anyways, charmer was only protected by the one lion he rode and 7 other lionesses. That doesn't make them any less dangerous, though.

As Robin ran at charmer, ready to attack, I saw miss Martian camouflage and kept track of her outline as she levitated about ten feet over charmer. I caught on to their plan quickly. Robin was to distract the villain, and when he least expected it, Megan would take the five inch flute that he now wore on a chain around his neck.

And it probably worked too, you know, if the lions couldn't smell miss Martian even though they couldn't see her.

I watched in fear for Megan as a lioness scrambled up a tree for height and jumped off it, knocking Megan out of the sky. After hitting the ground and being crushed under the lioness, I could tell Megan was unconscious. Robin called out her name worriedly but was quickly pinned under a lioness with the distraction.

Oh crap, not this again. Well, I should probably interfere before this gets uglier than need be.

I quickly leapt off the tree and sprinted towards Robin and Megan while dodging people and animals. Just as I was in front of the pride I let out a feral growl.

"leave them alone." I commanded.

"Or else what?" charmer asked.

I shifted into my jaguar form and took a threatening position and growling again. But this did not receive the desired reaction. The man chuckled. "you do realize your powerless against me right? I control animals. You just doomed yourself."

Okay, so maybe I didn't think this through.

The man began to play his flute and I slowly began to loose control over my actions. My body went rigid as I fought for my freedom from his influence, but it was to no avail. I couldn't do anything of my own free will anymore. I was trapped in my own mind. I could think, but couldn't do. I have no control.

"this is perfect. Now I can make you kill your own friends. Poetic, isn't it? Now, kill bird boy first. Then the Martian. After, kill the rest." he commanded.

To my horror, my legs obeyed against my will. I slowly but surely stepped up to Robin who was still pinned by the lioness. I raised my paw, claws unsheathed, ready to deal the killing blow.

No. Not this. Anything but this, please.

"j-jaguar." I heard Robin struggle to say under the weight of the lioness. "please, I know your in there. Listen to me."

My paw stopped, still raised to kill.

"I know it must be hard to fight this. You've never been given enough reason to really care for and bond to others. You've been traumatized and abused most of your life. You had no family, no friends. But it's okay now. You have me, you have the team. We're your family now. You're okay. But you need to fight." Robin said. My eyes widened.

I-I have friends. Someone cares. Someone finally cares. And I can return the favor.

I dropped my paw.

"what are you waiting for? End it now!" charmer demanded. I turned to face him, letting out a fierce growl. I began walking towards him. Starting out slow, but getting faster by the second.

"ho-how?! Obey me!" he yelled desperately. Then he began playing the flute again. I paused for a second at the new onslaught of his influence coming over me, but roughly shook my head as if to 'shake it off' and continued on. Once I was close enough, I pounced. I knocked him off the lion and tore the flute away, snapping it with my teeth.

All thoughts of obeying charmer were suddenly wiped away as I heard all fighting cease as the other animals woke in dazed confusion. The lioness holding down Robin ambled away. The rest of the team had gathered around miss Martian, who lay unconscious about 5 yards away.

Robin came over to me. "way to get traught." he praised.

"sure. And... Um... Thanks. You know for what you said back there." I thanked while nervously watching my feet.

"well, it was the truth." he said with an amused grin.

It is true. I finally have friends. I have a new family, and we care about each other. The clan is behind me. I don't have to suffer by myself anymore. I don't have to be alone. I'm not alone.

 _I don't have to be lonely_.

As soon as the thought struck, there was a pounding pain in my chest. My vision blurred and darkened. Then I passed out.

 **(you have no idea how much I wanted to end it here)**  
*unworldly location*

I awoke with a groan.

 _Where am I?_

I pushed myself up to sit up than stood and took in my surroundings.

What I saw was dazzling. Surrounding me was a great, green jungle. It was silent though. Not as a jungle should be. Right in front of me though, that was the most surprising. I was standing on the banks of a large pond, and emptying into the pond was a large, Majestic water fall. It's strange as well though, the water has this... Celestial look to it. Then there's the sky, it's as if Dawn was about to break but then time itself paused. It was slightly light out, but the sky also looked celestial.

"what is this place?" I asked myself.

" _this is my home_." a voice said from behind me. I whipped around.

Okay, this is even weirder than the waterfall. In front of me stood a slightly familiar jaguar. One that had died years ago.

"you.. How... You spoke... " I stumbled.

 _"I don't speak. You understand. I am speaking my own laughing, you just know what I say."_ the jaguar explained.

"uh... Cool? So, if this is your home, why am I hear? Your dead, so..." a thought dawned on me, "wait, am I dead?!"

 _"no, you are not dead. But please, you must listen to me. This place was supposed to be my home but my soul got stuck in your body. The humans believe I purposely clung to one of your emotions, but they were wrong. Your loneliness clung to me, and it was such a strong emotion I couldn't escape. But when you realized you have family and friends, that you weren't alone, that emotion disappeared, and I was set free. You will no longer lose control during times of anger."_ the jaguar explained while I listened.

"that doesn't explain your reason to bring me here. Why not go where you should be without another word?" I asked.

The jaguar made a noise that sounded like a sigh.

 _"I wish it was that simple, but I need your help. My cub is still trapped within you. She is trapped by a different emotion entirely. Fear. And only you can get rid of it and bring my cub home." she said._

"I - I don't know," I stuttered, "I've lived in fear most my life. How can I get rid of it?"

 _"it takes time. Stay with your new family. Learn from and with them. Learn to trust."_ the jaguar was beginning to fade away. _"and remember, fear is in the mind, it can be controlled. But,_ _ **fear can also control you.**_ _Face your fears, embrace them. and please, bring my precious baby back to me..."_ and with that, the jaguar was gone.

"don't worry. I will try." I whispered to the air. Then I once again fell unconscious.

 **That took forever, yeah? Anywho, if you have any questions about what just happened, all you need to do is ask. Well, until next time.**

 _~Sayonara_


	14. fun

I awoke with a gasp and sat up quickly. My head pounded in pain and the rest of my body ached from my struggle against myself. The wave of dizziness made me hold my head and shake it groggily, as if to rid myself of nausea. When the spots stopped dancing in my vision I took in my surroundings. I was in the medical bay, how I got here and how long I was out, I have no clue.

Then I heard the door open, and in walked Robin. He looked at me, obviously surprised that I was awake and rushed across the room to the bed.

As he stopped in front of my bed, Robin exclaimed with a worried look, "Jaguar, what happened back there!? You were find then you just up and fainted!"

I laughed nervously while rubbing the back of my head. "Don't worry about it, it was probably just shock. That, and I haven't slept much lately."

"If you insist." Robin said in doubt, but thankfully didn't question further.

I swung my legs over the side of the bed and slowly stood. "See? I'm fit as a violin." I said with a smile, proud of my use of English sayings.

Robin face palmed. "Jaguar... It's... That's not... " he sighs, "The saying is 'fit as a fiddle', not violin." he explains with a small, amused chuckle.

"What's the difference?" I asked with the tilt of my head.

"Alliteration." he smiles.

"Oh. Noted." I shrugged. Hey, ya can't blame me for trying. I mean really, English is such a weird language.

He chuckles again. "Come on, let's go to the main room. The team is worried." He turned and walked away as I followed him through the door and to the main room. The rest of the team were doing their normal activities, but I noticed they were a little tense as they did them.

"It was just a fluke, guys. No need to worry." Robin announced and they all looked at us and visibly relaxed. So, I guess they do care.

I smiled under my mask and sat on the couch next to Connor who was watching the static. Maybe, just maybe, this whole friends thing could work out.

-  
 _The next morning_  
-

I've been thinking about it all night, and have decided that the best way to start trying to free the the jaguar cub spirit would probably be to embrace it more.

So here I am, sitting on the couch curled up in my jaguar form. I sighed. This is more boring than expected. I stood up and stretched, jumping off of the couch. Connor didn't look away from the static from where he sat on the couch as well. He never questioned my current form. Megan was in the kitchen as the usual.

I began to trot around, with such short legs you don't get around to quickly just walking. I think I'm going stir crazy again.

Then the zeta beam rung out, announcing the arrival of kid flash, Who ran in and almost tripped on me. I hissed in warning at him and ran to the kitchen to watch Megan. Better to be there than underfoot.

"What was that all about?" I heard Wally ask superboy, Who grunted it response.

Wally grumbled in annoyance and came into the kitchen as well. "What'cha up to sweet cheeks?" he flirted. I rolled my eyes. What a doof.

"Today I'm baking muffins!" Megan exclaimed with a cheerful smile. Hm, muffins, there's a first. Wally smiled and made another half witted comment before getting a cup and walking over to the refrigerator to pour some type of soda into it. He opened the freezer and grabbed a handful of ice cubes. Before he could drop them all into the glass though, one fell onto the floor. He stepped back to get it, accidentally kicking it which sent it across the floor to slide to a stop in front of me.

Something within me took over as I curiously touched it a few times with my paw, sending it a few inches. Then I swatted it and sent it skittering sideways. I lost control to instincts and scampered after it.

As soon as it slowed enough, I pounced on it, only for it to shoot back the direction I came. I spun around with a frustrated growl and sunk to my haunches, My tail flicking behind me. I slowly crept up to the now motionless ice cube, this time when I pounced I grabbed the ice with my claws and bit into it.

The shattering of the ice cube and the cold of it in my mouth startled me back to reality. I shook my head fiercely and padded back to where I sat originally as if nothing had happened.

I missed Megan's amused look and wally's mischievous one.

Wally sped off to the zeta beams, only to come back 5 minutes later with robin. By then I had moved back to the living room. Yeah, I'm restless. Superboy had also gone and I lay alone on the couch.

I ignored the zeta beam when it announced Wally and robin's arrival.

I lazily opened one eye a minute later, stretching, and sat up. Is it possible to die of boredom? If so, I'm in serious danger of it.

That's when I noticed the red thing on the floor.

I tipped my head slightly to the side and leaned forward to examine it better. It was nothing special, just a minute red dot on the floor. Thing is, it kinda stuck out on such a clean floor.

I jumped off the couch in front of the dot. I reached my paw out, about to touch it, when it moved. I jumped back, startled.

After a brief hesitation, I crept toward it again. As I got closer the dot leapt forward and I growled and gave chase. It darted everywhere and I scampered after it, every once in awhile sliding across the floor, trying to gain purchase. The dot ran up the wall about ten feet and I unsheathed my claws and leapt onto the wall, climbing straight up it. I stopped climbing the wall when the dot disappeared, I looked around, it was gone.

I leapt away from the wall, landing on my feet, and scanned the room for the dot. I finally spotted it and once again gave chase. I may or may not have fallen several times during the chase...

A few minutes later I stood panting, facing the dot that sat on the lower part of the backrest on the couch. I crouched down, getting ready to leap on top of the dot. I jumped at it with a fierce growl, but was startled when the dot suddenly disappeared. I tried to stop my jump midair but failed horribly and instead catapulted head first in between the couch cushions.

For a second I was stunned, but then I realized how dark it was around me and where I was. I struggled and scrabbled with my legs, trying to get out, but to no avail. I went limp in the couch and whimpered in distraught, wriggling around and trying to get free.

Then I heard snickers behind me and I let out an distressed yowl, wanting them to get me out of this death trap.

The giggling subsided and I felt two hands grab under my chest and back. They pulled me out of the dark pit and cradled me (probably mockingly) like a baby.  
"Aww, did wittle jaggy get stuck in the couch? How adorable." Robin cooed at me in baby talk. I growled in annoyance and batted at his face with sheathed claws. To my relief, he put me down, and my tail curled between my paws in slight shame.

Kid flash was behind Robin, obviously trying to hold in laughter. He was holding something silver and shiny. It only took me a second to figure out what it was.

Laser pointer.

I growled warningly at them again then stormed back into the kitchen to watch Megan. I heard them burst out laughing in the background.

Those jerks.

 _about the story, is it too slow paced? I feel like it is..._

 _~sayonara_


	15. prank

It was yesterday that Robin and Wally had decided to have a little "fun". It makes my eye twitch in annoyance just thinking about it. It was last night I decided to get them back for it.

Question is, how?

I guess I should just meditate on it... I've never really done this before, I hope I can figure something out that isn't stupid...

Meditate I did. At an ungodly hour in the morning I sat in complete concentration, figuring out the perfect prank so intricate it could never fail. An hour later I open my eyes, and had someone been there and seen me without my mask, they would have seen a gleem of the glee of my upcoming vengeance in my eyes.

Robin and Wally will regret ever messing with the black jaguar.

 __-_-_-_prank being set up time skip-_-_-_-_

My plan is perfect. Time correctly and everything. Based on observation, both of them will come through the zeta tubes in...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

The zeta beam announced the arrival of Robin and Wally. They were laughing about something I didn't catch. I waited around the corner, waiting for them to step into position.

"That was a good one, Wally. Now it's my turn to tell a joke." I heard Robin say. "A noodle chef has his diner open on Halloween night. What will he serve?"

"Uh... I don't know, Creepy Pasta?" wally asked uncertainly.

"What? No. He could serve ghoulash, spookgetti, the PASTAbillities are endless." Robin answered, cracking up at the end. Wally began laughing as well after a second.

English speakers are strange creatures indeed.

I kept watching them, when finally, they were in position. I smiled devilishly. It's time.

I grabbed my voice modifier and shouted, "Help!" into it, faking Megan's voice.

They pair stopped laughing. I then detonated a smoke bomb in the hallway opposite of me, making it look as if something was going on there to.

"Wally, the mountain is under attack. I want you to find Megan, see if she's Okay, I'll check out the smoke. Stay alert." Robin quietly commanded.

I hid as Wally ran past me. Robin going the opposite direction.

Phase one complete.

I pulled out a small handheld device and turned it on. It would access the cameras through the two heroes trips. I could see them, then can't see me. All I have to do is sit back and wait for the magic to happen.

 _~Robin~_

I watched Robin walk down the halls, listening for any sound, any sign of what happened. To bad he didn't see the discreet wire under his feet being tripped. I held in my giggles as the sticky soda I found in the fridge drenched him. He stumbled forward in shock, tripping another wire that sent a flurry of feathers over him, which stuck via the soda.

"Is this some kind of sick joke? Well it isn't funny." Robin grumbled, and I once again strained to hold in my laughter. As I expected, Robin grudgingly continued on, covered head to to in black and orange died feathers. The hallway between Robin and Wally would soon connect again. Now it's time to see how Wally is getting along.

 _~Wally~_

Wally ran down the hall, looking for Megan. "I could have sworn she was right by us when she yelled..." Wally thought out loud, "But now she isn't anywhere to be found." he continued on.

Just a little further... And... Now!

Wally yelled out in surprise when he rounded a corner and stepped into a perfectly placed bucket of a little concoction I made using flour and water. His foot got stuck and he went pitching forward, landing face first in a puddle of the gooey flour-water I had poured on the floor as well.

He got up slowly, kicking the bucket off of his foot. He was covered head to toe in sticky, white globs. I once again held my laughter.

Wally groaned and trudged on, this time walking instead of using super speed. I watched him for a few minutes and looked back at robins screen. He too trudged forward. It wouldn't be long until their paths intersect. Meaning the final phase of my vengeance could now begin.

I had placed a pre-recorded sound clip of myself yelping in pain while I was in jaguar form. It was at the corner that the two halls met, so neither would be suspicious of a thing when I set it off.

And set it off I did.

Both of the heroes started at the sound of the recording. Not knowing it was fake, they both ran to the sound. Wally using super speed.

It was only yards before the two heroes would meet that Wally slipped on a perfectly placed banana peel. Robin had just rounded the corner and Wally yelled out as he was sent crashing into Robin, who was so startled by wally's appearance he couldn't move out of the way fast enough. They both tumbled to the floor.

This is where I die on the inside and can no longer hold my laughter.

The two were accidentally kissing!

 **(AN: ALERT! ALERT! THIS IS NOT BIRDFLASH, JUST SOMETHING FUNNY I DECIDED TO ADD IN! IT IS EXTREMELY LIKELY THAT I WONT SHIP ANYONE IN THIS STORY. IT IS TOO MUCH OF A BOTHER. YOU MAY CONTINUE)**

The young heroes jumped away from each other, sputtering and spitting, making various sounds of disgust. Once they were done with that drama they both looked at each other.

"We will never speak of this." they said in unison, then stood up.

"What is going on here? Where are our friends? And what's up With these stupid pranks?" Wally asked, sounding really annoyed.

There's my cue.

I transformed into an adult jaguar and silently ran down the hall that lead to Robin and Wally. As soon as they were in sight, I pounced on the two, scaring them half to death.

"What the heck, jaguar?! What's going on?!" Robin yelled with a surprised and slightly worried expression.

I got off them and transformed to a human. They stood up, obviously in pain from the earlier encounters. They both looked horrible. Robin still covered in feathers and Wally with the goop.

I chuckled. Which slowly turned into a quiet laugh.

"What's so funny?!" Wally demanded, face turning a bit red.  
"My revenge, that's what. Did you really think you could trick me and get off the hook? You've been pranked." I stated smugly.

Both said nothing. Just starring at me in surprise. Then Robin burst out laughing, Wally soon followed. Once there giggles died down, Robin spoke, "Who knew you had a sense of humour? Good one Jaggy."

I beamed at the praise. Maybe I did something right for once.

"Come on, we'll help you clean up. We did kinda deserve this for that trick the other day. It's the least we could do." Robin offered, Wally nodded in agreement.

They sure do owe me. That trick really peeved me off.

°°°•••°°°•••°°°•••°°°•••°°°•••°°°

 _Sorry for the 20 day wait, I've had this idea for a few weeks but didn't feel like writing it down._

 _Yeah, I know, I'm a lazy poop._

 _I also know this was badly written, boring chapter. But what do you expect? It's a filler. I'm just trying to build some lighthearted happiness *cough* so I can crush it next chapter *cough*_

 _Oh, and one more thing..._

 _Who liked my joke? I made it up all mybyself! I'm so proud! XD_

 _~Sayonara_


	16. Finally free

It's been a week since the prank. Kid flash, Robin, and I all came to a common agreement that we were equal and the tricks were over with. That's a relief.

Not much happened this past week, mostly just friendly conversations and a couple competitions nothing world shattering. Although yesterday I was forced to meet alone with canary again. It mostly just consisted in her asking questions about how I was currently feeling and doing and if I was in any condition to find a permanent resident of living. I mostly answered in two word sentences. She seemed relived I was getting along well with the team, but slightly disappointed I still was nervous (understatement) around adults.

I shouldn't be thinking about that now though. Today I get the leave the mountain with the team again, and I can't wait to stretch my legs. I've been in this mountain too long, I'm going stir crazy. Again.

So now, the team and I are all ready to leave. Well, except one thing.

They are all in civilian attire, whereas I, am not.

"We really should get you some civilian clothes, Jaggy." Robin commented, looking at me.

"This brings up something I've been wondering," Wally said thoughtfully, "How come when you change from jaguar to human you still have your costume?" This question earned a shout of "Baywatch!" from a certain archer and a smack upside his head.

"You don't just go around asking people stuff like that you idiot!" Artemis shout at Wally as he slightly cowered.

"But I was just wondering..." he began but trailed off when Artemis raised her hand again.

I chuckled. "As amusing as it is to watch this, Kid Flash's question is reasonable. I don't know exactly why, but it seems as if since I was wearing this when I was mutated, it has been bonded to me. Believe me, I can take it off, but I learned that if I were to put on something different, then transform into a jaguar and back, I would once again be wearing my suit. Whatever I had change into would fall off or be ruined during transformation. Pretty handy, if you ask me."

Wally blinked. Then blinked again. "That... Is... Awesome! I wish I could do that, it would make being a hero so much easier!" he exclaimed excitedly.

Artemis was about to say something again but was interrupted by Robin, "Okay, we're a little off topic here, we need to give Jaggy civilian clothes. Her walking around in that is kind of suspicious." Robin crossed his arms sarcastically.

"Oh oh! I can help with that! Come on, Jaggy, I'll get you something from my room. It'll be fun!" Megan exclaimed as she began dragging me out of the room. I was honestly slightly scared.

"I'll go to, you know, to make sure the poor girl isn't tortured." I barely heard Artemis tell the others as we were almost out of earshot. A sense of relief flowed through me. At least I won't be with the overly perky girl alone.

20 minutes later, I was allowed to leave hell.

I just wore the shoe part from my costume since it looked remotely normal, black sweatpants with a white stripe down the side, and a blue sweatshirt with a hood that was really fluffy on the part surrounding my face when I pulled it up. I also wore sunglasses. Megan and Artemis didn't understand why, since they wouldn't know who I was any way, but I told them it was because it made me comfortable in public. Which is true. You can never take the feeling of the need to hide from a ninja. Never.

after that was situated we left through the Zeta tubes, reappearing in a dark, dank alley that looked like it was straight from an old fashioned, black and white spies movie.

"Uh... Robin? Why are we in Gotham? I thought we were going to Central City?" Wally asked, scratching his head in confusion.

"Those were the coordinates. I don't know why we ended up here. Maybe a glitch in the system?" Robin looked just as confused as Wally.

"Well, why are we just standing around here?" Artemis crossed her arms impatiently.

Robin walked to the teleporter disguised as a broken telephone booth and came back a minute later with a frown marring his face. "The zeta tube is offline now. We'll have to find another one. Why it isn't working, I have no clue. I'll have to discuss this with Batman. Follow me, the next transport is only four or so blocks away."

We all followed Robin through the streets of his city, avoiding the shady looking people on the sidewalks as small talk sprung up between the more talkative members of the team. I watched our surroundings carefully. The Zeta beam "glitching" in itself is a strange occurrence. Then for the tube to break down entirely is suspicious. I could tell some of the team had figured this as well.

Something isn't right here.

(I wanted to end it here soooooo bad... But I'm better than that. And the few fans I have Will beat me to a bloody pulp. So I shall continue!)

I saw a shadow flit by in my peripheral vision. I whipped around towards it, but saw nothing. I felt my heart begin to pound harder in my chest as I looked all around us. Shadows began to flit by everywhere, and in a matter of seconds, we were surrounded.

"Uh... G-guys?" I shuddered out, staring wide-eyed all around us.

"We see them." Aqualad stated simply.

"Why are they here? How do they know who we are?!" Wally, looked around, panic creeping into his voice and eyes.

"Young heroes of the covert Justice League!" A loud and deep voice echoed around us, and it was frighteningly familiar.

The heroes all got into defensive stances as we were completely encircled by black clad figures. The one who had spoken before stepped forward. The man chuckled darkly as he looked at me. "Black Jaguar... It's been too long." a sinister smirk stretched across his face. He was the only one of the present ninja without a mask.

"Jaggy, you know this creep?" Artemis asked as she glared at the surrounding ninja.

"They are... Of my clan." I mumbled. Robin stiffened, having been the only one to know of my past with the clan, vague as his knowledge may be.

"Clan? What are you talking about? How do you know this guy?" Wally asked this time.

"So you haven't told them of us yet, Layla? To think we were worried you were actually making friends." The man, my Master, smirked at the stunned and curious reactions he got from the team at the use of my first name. "How about I elaborate. Your friend is a part of the powerful ninja clan known as the Dokugan Ryu. She has been for years and now we come to reclaim what is ours. Come, beast, come to your Master." My master pointed to the ground in front of him at these words.

I whimpered in fear and took a hesitant step forward. If there is one thing I know about my master, it's that he gets what he wants. The longer the delay, the worse the punishment.

A hand on my shoulder stopped me, and I looked back to see an infuriated Robin. "She won't be going back with you. Not ever!" the team behind him voiced their agreements and formed a circle around me for protection.

Th-they won't let them take me... They're actually protecting me...

My master growled. "The hard way it is. So be it. Shinobi, attack! Take only the monster prisoner!"

Then everything went to Hell. The blur of battle as powers and weapons clashed against skills and more weapons was breath taking. We were outnumbered 5 to one and yet the team fought with determination and vigor. Working as one to defeat the foe.

But, these were skilled ninja of course. One by one, the team fell.

First was Wally, stuck fast by an exploding device containing a constructive and sticky polymer than he couldn't run from. Superboy was soon stopped the same way, but with a stronger substance. By then only seven of the opposing ninja had been taken down.

Artemis was third, her weapon stolen as she was overrun by the number of ninja. She was quickly restrained with rope. Next was Megan, who was knocked unconscious while her back was turned. Robin was soon also restrained by a strong rope-like metal alloy, which could take time time to escape.

Aqualad fell last. Also overwhelmed by the sheer amount of enemy ninja. He was quickly knocked unconscious and restrained. By then about eighteen of the ninja had been defeated, still leaving sixteen and my former Master.

Now I was surrounded. It was obvious the ninja had saved me for Master as he stepped through the circle. "You see? no matter where you go, no matter who you're with, we will always find you. You can't escape. Just give up." He once again pointed to the ground in front of his feet and I knew what he expected. I slowly edged towards him then kneeled with my head bowed. What I didn't expect was for him to kick me, so naturally, I reacted out of fear. without wishing to, I shifted into my jaguar cub form and was suddenly engulfed in clothes, which I soon escaped from. Once I had, I looked up at the looming form of my mentor with a confused whimper. "You resisted coming back to the clan, assisted the enemy in in disabling eighteen of my men, and deliberately disobeyed my order. This can't go unpunished." he picked me up by the scruff of my neck and I curled in on myself. "Now, get out of this cowering form and face the consequences."

I turned human, now wearing my costume once again. He let me drop to the ground, but kicked me before I could hit the ground. I rolled across the street on impact. I stopped myself coughing and slowly stood. Already weakened from the previous battle, I didn't stand much of a chance. "Y-you give a whole new meaning to "drop kick," huh?" I laughed painfully, which quickly turned into coughing. My master glared, "I don't know where this new sense of humor has come from, but like many other things, it will be broken."

I nervously watched him approach. This is not going to be fun.

It has begun.

All I can do is take it.

He punched me in the gut, making me fly back with a gasp. From here on it was a blur. He was moving faster than I could fall, kicking or punching with such rapid speed I could never hit the ground. I took it. Not much else I could do. It's hopeless. It always has been and always will be. I will never escape the cla-

"Do something Jaguar! You're not even trying!" I was cut out of my thoughts by the voice of Robin, and my mentor paused briefly, letting me fall to the ground.

"Get your head out of the clouds! If all you ever do is take what you're given and never try for what you want then you'll live your life as a prisoner! That's not living, that's surviving. Surviving isn't good enough." Robin continued to scold.

My mentor laughed, "You really think that'll get it motivated? The runt stopped trying to fight back years ago, what makes you think she'll try now." he scoffed, confident in his words.

I growled. Robin is right. It's time I do something. My friends, no, family, are counting on me now. "You're wrong. I won't give up. Not this time." I painfully stood up while my mentor watched with an eyebrow raised. "I won't be going back with you. That's a promise. I never break my promises." I stood tall after that, determination and adrenaline pumping through my veins.

"We'll see about that, now won't we?" With that he threw another punch, which I blocked then retreated back a step. A brief look of shock passed over his face before it turned to that of anger.

He threw a barrage of kicks and punches, most I dodged and a few I blocked. He was getting angrier by the second. Finally, when he got sloppy and gave me the chance at an opening I took it, maneuvering behind him to get a roundhouse kick to his temple.

A blow that would have put anyone else into a coma only sent my mentor stumbling onto the ground.

"That's it." He growled. "you're really going to regret that." You could practically see the dark aura surrounding him. Maybe I went a little far.

My mentor bolted upwards, startling me. I wasn't able to dodge the flying punch fast enough and was sent crashing into the concrete below. I gasped for air, the breath having been knocked out of me. He gave me a powerful kick to the stomach, causing me to cough up some blood. I looked dizzily up at my Master. He had his sword drawn and raised above his head. So this is how I die. Not like I had much to live for anyway. I closed my eyes, ready for my demise. I heard my name being called out by Wally. Or maybe it was Artemis. I couldn't really tell at this point, with the blood roaring in my ears.

Nothing. Nothing happened. Deja Vu?

I looked up again, my mentor faced a tall, black cloaked enemy. It looked to me as if the black clad figure was blocking the sword with a sharp, also black, throwing weapon.

You guessed it.

Batman.

"I think I've seen enough." he lowly growled.

I was honestly surprised. Batman. The man I've done nothing but avoid, saved me. I know it's kinda his job, but still. I'm surprised.

Using the batarang, Batman forced the sword sideways with enough force to knock it away. My mentor let out a growl. "Get the beast and retreat! We'll finish this at base!" my master commanded the sixteen remaining ninja.

I felt a something pick me up by the scruff of my costume and another pair of hands got a vice grip on my wrists, holding them fast behind my back. I struggled to get away with little prevail, I was already weakened from before, now I have little hope of escaping on my own. As my master held off Batman, I was dragged into the back of a black van that was parked off to the side of the street. The last thing I saw before the doors were closed was Robin breaking free of his bonds.

Then there was only darkness. Just me, an enclosed space, and now four other ninja. A one way ticket back to my old life. I huddled into the corner of the van. To say I'm terrified right now is the understatement of the century.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

(sorry, POV change gets annoying, but it's necessary)

Robin's POV (something I suck at)

I finally got out of the rope binding me as I saw the doors to the truck Jaggy was pulled into close. Batman is gonna be so disappointed in how long that took. Oh well, nothing I can do now. So not asterous.

Batman is fighting with Jaggy's "master" and 12 other ninja. Guess it's time the dynamic duo join to save Gotham once again. I ran to the nearest ninja on the outskirts of what I will now dub as "Bat's big battle circle". He look uncertain, as if this was his first battle. Poor newbie, I thought with a smirk. The ninja drew a sword. I grabbed on of my bird-a-rangs from my utility belt and blocked his side swing. I then jumped onto the air, flipping over him to land behind him and swipe his legs from under him. The ninja hit the ground hard, and I was quick to knock him out. Talk about easy.

"Hm, get out-ninjad." I said with a smirk. I regretted it a second later. That was probably the most stupid thing I have ever said. I am so glad nobody heard. Hopefully, anyway.

Okay, who do I beat up next?

I turned to the group of ninjas, only to see everyone already knocked out and the leader ninja running to the van, batman in pursuit. Of course. Take all the fun for yourself, Bruce. Leave me with the rookie. I huffed with a pout.

"Robin, release the team. I have this." Batman commanded, still running.

Bruce better pull this off.

With that thought, I went to free my friends.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

(the longer this gets the worse my writing gets it seems... Bummer...)

Jaggy's POV

There was a grinding sound, and suddenly the sides of the van fell away to revel that I was actually in a helicopter in the van. Didn't see that one coming. I heard the blades of the helicopter start to move and saw my master jump in just as we began lifting off ground. This is it. I'm going back. Once I'm there, I'll never escape again. It's over. The sound of beating in my heart drowned out the beating of the blades.

I didn't notice my master accidentally kick the rope ladder out the door. Neither did they. You can bet it was a big surprise when batman jumped into The small room a minute later.

Batman was quick to knock out two of the ninja in the back, the other two having been piloting. He was now fighting my master. For what seemed like hours but was a few minutes they parried with moves, hits and attacks were blocked and countered, Neither could get upperhand.

My master finally got impatient and threw a handful of exploding pellets at batman. Bad planning on his part, as his foe dodged and the pellets instead hit the helicopters control panel, ruining it and killing both pilots as far as I could see.

The helicopter's front burst into flames and we were sent spiraling down. My master screeched in pain as a large piece of shrapnel lodged into his leg. I couldn't help notice it hit an artery. He collapsed to the ground.

good, it's what you deserve.

I shook the thoughts from my head. No. Now's not the time. We were loosing Altitude. Only about seventy yards until we hit earth. I curled into myself. I hope it's fast.

Batman seemed to have other thoughts though. He stalked towards me and I pushed myself more into the wall behind me, not knowing what to expect.

He saw this and sighed, "If you want to get out of here in one piece you're going to have to work with me." he said.

I reluctantly nodded.

Just then, without warning, the front of the helicopter exploded. Fire burst forward in an attempt to fry the ones around it. In fear, I unwillingly transformed into my jaguar cub form again.

What happened next was a blur. It happened so fast, it took me a second to process it.

I was lifted by the underside of the middle of my torso by a large hand, causing my front and hind legs to hang limply. All I could see was black due to the cape that was pulled to shield us from the fire from the explosion. Then there was the rush of air flying past as batman jumped from the helicopter, which was forty yards from hitting the ground. I was cradled against his chest with one arm when suddenly the motivation of falling slowed. I looked up to see he had grabbed a parachute from the helicopter and it wasn't long until we hit the ground. As soon as we did I was put down. I transformed human again and nervously looked at my feet.

"Y-you didn't hurt... But you had the chance... W-why? I don't understand." I asked.

"Not every adult is out to get you. It is true that some want to hurt you, and some don't care what happens to you, but others actually care. The league and I do. You may be scared, but that doesn't change the fact you need help. None of us have any desire to hurt you." it was then that some of the team showed up, but I barely noticed. I was silent for the rest of the trip to the mountain. I was to deep in thought. The conscious members of the team seemed worried about it, but left it for now.

So, the adults care too, huh? That was not anticipated. I guess I was wrong about them. I suppose I should give them a chance. They better not mess it up though. My trust is incredibly fragile. If they manage to break it, they might as well give up.

There was suddenly a clenching in my chest and a great pain. I groaned silently. A minute later it stopped.

Thank you.

I recognized the voice as the jaguar's. I finally got rid of the cub's soul, it seems. Honestly, it's a relief. Maybe, Just maybe, I can really live free now.

We'll see.

*is crying from how bad and rushed that was* I'm so sorry guys, a month and a half wait for this garbage? I shame myself. Sad part is I probably won't rewrite it. Just move on. Pathetic, I know.

Speaking of which, should I wrap this up and make a sequel or just continue? I don't know yet.

On a funny note, let me tell you about how that out-ninjad thing happened. I was writing in my friends yearbook and wrote a whole paragraph that was nice and everything, but than I signed it with this:

I hope you have a BAD TIME this summer. Get dunked on fool. (she plays basketball)

~(my real name)

So yeah, out of her 'jealousy' of my awesomeness, she told me to get out-ninjad. Dumb. Then it stuck. So I tell her to get dunked on, and she tells me to get out-ninjad. Okay then. Yeah, that word exists. Whatever.

Sorry I have an awful update! (didn't reread and revise either)

~Sayonara


	17. Filler chap

Once back at the mountain, the still unconscious Aqualad and Megan were carried to the sick bay, the rest of the team and I walked, of course. Already the black canary was there to help tend to injuries.

As batman and superboy lay the two unconscious members on the sick beds, canary spoke, "I got your message that the team was injured in a fight. My question is, what happened?" she put a hand on her hip an cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm not entirely sure myself. That'll be a question for the team, but injuries now, talking later."

All there really was for injuries were small cuts and not so small bruises. Nothing too troublesome. It wasn't long before the Martian and Atlantian awoke. By then everyone was all bandaged up.

At some point the Flash also entered the Med Bay, standing at the side out of the way of Canary and the Bat. I snuck brief glances at him the whole time, wondering why he were here. It made me a bit uneasy. Not as much as usual, but still a little bit.

My internal question was answered though, when bandaging was complete. "It's time you all told us what exactly happened out there." Canary demanded firmly.

"We know little more than you. Black Jaguar is the only one who knows the whole story, I'd think."

Aqualad replied while stretching his stiff joints.

"I thought this would be the case. Team, I'm going to have to ask you sit this one out. Please leave. And don't even think of arguing. It won't change my mind." Batman ordered, and one by one, the team begrudgingly left. Until only Robin was left.

"Robin, I made it clear this wasn't up for discussion. Go." batman glared at his protege, who was unfazed by the look.

"I already know as much about her clan as you do, I was there when she told you, remember? I could be here for moral support." Robin defended, setting a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

Batman looked to be in thought for a moment, before, "Very well. You can stay." Robin smiled triumphantly at this.

"Let's get on with it. Layla-"

"Jaguar." I corrected canary swiftly.

"Uh, okay, Jaguar. Tell us what happened." Canary looked a little disappointed when I corrected her instead of using my name, but I brushed off the guilt. I just wasn't comfortable with her using my real name. It didn't feel right at all.

"Its actually a bit self explanatory," I began, "My ninja clan heard of my escape, most likely through their many resources, and decided it was time they take me back. The probably saw my mentality turned out stable and decided I may be worth recapturing, so set my mentor to do so. Now that my mentor is dead, though, I'll be left alone for the most part. The clan would never waste more of their time and people on an unreliable asset, considering I would rebel."

"So you think your former clan will leave you be now?" Batman asked.

"I am almost certain of it." I reply.

"Even so, we should take precautionary measures now. You should lay low awhile, so as not to attract attention to yourself." Batman stated.

"Y-you mean like house arrest at the mountain? I can barely contain my energy with the amount of times I go out now! How on the planet would I be able to control myself while not leaving at all, I would go stir crazy!" The prospect of being stuck here frightened me. It would feel just like McCoy's all over again. I don't think I can handle that. Not a a second time.

"Batman, that's unfair to her! You can't just imprison Layla again, not after she just escaped-" Robin began heatedly, but was cut off by Batman. "I wasn't proposing we keep her here. I also wasn't saying she should be put on complete house arrest. For now, it's true that her Jaguar persona should lay low, but that doesn't mean her civilian identity has too." Batman explained.

"That would require one of us bringing her to our home though, which won't work. She is still terrified of us." Stated the long forgotten Flash sarcastically.

"I must admit, Flash is onto something there. If she was to live with one of us, she would have to be with one of the team members, since she is only comfortable around them. This already excludes Superboy and Megan, since they live here. Aqua man lives in Atlantis, so that cancels him out as well. Artemis doesn't even live with Green Arrow, and we need an experienced hero watching her. That only Flash and you, Batman." Canary pointed out.

Not gonna lie, it feels weird that they're talking about me while I'm sitting right here.

"Layla, you'll just have to stay here at the mountain until we sort this out." Batman spoke to me. Finally.

Meanwhile, Canary and Batman made note she made no attempt to correct his usage of her name.

I nodded, hoping that happened soon so I wouldn't be stuck here.

"Robin, Jaguar, you may leave." Batman finished.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

3rd person P.O.V.

(after Robin and Black Jaguar left)

Canary sighs. "What are we gonna do with her? We have very limited options of people for her to stay with, and the list is reduced to nothing taking in account her fear. She can't go to an orphanage either because of her powers and fear." Canary fretted.

"Obviously she needs to live with a hero, but she also has to feel comfortable with them. Otherwise, it would be just like being back with her clan or McCoy." Flash, who had been filled in on the situation, pointed out.

"Which is why she should stay with someone she's familiar with. She's familiar with many of us, we just don't know who she's most familiar with. Since we can't figure it out here, we'll have to wait until another time. Perhaps it will become clearer in days to come." Batman said, and the three Leaguers left the room.


	18. Nightmarish night

**~later that night~**

 ***In our little kitten's dreams (or nightmare?) ***

 _Black. There was only black. I was surrounded by black._

 _Where am I?_

 _I felt alone._

 _Suddenly a vision starts to fade in around me. I'm in a dark room. Based on the furniture, it's a bed room. I recognize this room._

 _Please, not this memory. Anything but this._

 _I can't stop it._

 _There was a scream, a piercing, blood curdling scream that haunts my soul for eternity. I turn to see the person responsible._

 _Its a boy. A young child, looking to be about 8. He ran past me to the bed I had seen before, only this time, it held two mangled bodies. Cold, lifeless flesh bags oozing blood onto the white sheets of the bed. I did that._

 _Now the boy is covered in blood, too. There's so much blood in people. Where does it all come from? So much blood._

 _The boy lay curled up with his parents. I couldn't leave him here. I couldn't kill him either. Not after his parents._

 _"D-did you hurt M-mommy and Daddy?" he sniffles between tears._

 _"Bad people who don't like them did. I was just forced to carry out the action. I never wanted this." I hung my head, feeling the tears building up in my own eyes as well. I didn't allow them to spill over._

 _"Why do it if you didn't want to?" he asked, wiping his eyes._

 _"Because if I didn't, others would. They would of made it a lot harder for your parents to pass. I show them mercy by ending their lives quick and painlessly. In hope they could forgive me in another life. But enough talk, I must get you somewhere safe." And with that, I stole away with the boy, hoping none of the clan ever find out about him. I left him at the nearest orphanage doorstep. Once l knew he was safe, I returned to the clan._

 _The scene faded out, and once again I was plunged into darkness. A new one replaced it._

 _I was in the orphanage. After a few weeks I felt worried for the boy. I wanted to check on him, so after the mission I was assigned to was completed I climbed into the buildings air vents._

 _Crawling through the metal maze, I searched for the boys room, it wasn't long before I found it. He was sitting alone on his bed. He looked sad, and lonely. He didn't even hear me exit the vent._

 _"How are you fitting in?" I asked, and he jumped at least a foot into the air and looked to me. His expression turned to surprise, and then curiosity._

 _"Why are you here?"_

 _"Just checking in on ya, so, how's it been?" I leaned against the wall casually._

 _The boy fiddled with his fingers for a few seconds, "They are always calling me mean names and never play with me. Tommy says I shouldn't cry over Mommy and Daddy 'cause at least I gotta know them." he said sadly._

 _"Don't let 'em get to you kid, they're just being bitter, they'll warm up in time." I assured him._

 _"O-okay," he said with a returning smile, "My name is Yamato, by the way, what's yours?"_

 _(in Japan, remember?)_

 _"You can call me Layla." And for the first time in years, I smiled back._

 _That was the start of a wonderful friendship. I would visit him whenever I could and he would tell me all about his day. He was so happy and optimistic all the time, it was amazing, really. He went from telling me his favorite animal is a fox to talking about when he and his friends pretended they were on a jungle expedition and they caught a gorilla, in this case the lunch lady. He was always full of energy, it was adorable, really. That kid was an eternal flame. For the first time in years, I was happy._

 _The memory faded black again, only to be replaced with a less preferred scene._

 _I was in an empty room about the size of a standard bedroom. I don't know why, but Master brought me to this room and told me to wait._

 _So I waited. And waited. And waited._

 _Then the wait was over. Master walked into the room. "Layla, I've noticed your missions have been getting longer than they used to be. Any reason?" He asked monotonously._

 _"I don't know what you're speaking of." I lied._

 _"Is that so? Well, then what do you have to say about... " the door opened again and four of the ninja walked through. Once the door was shut, they parted, revealing something heart wrenching, "This?"_

 _Yamato stood there, looking a bit bruised, but otherwise okay. The look of fear on his face made my stomach churn, "L-Layla? I-I'm scared." He whispered._

 _"How did you find this?" My Master demanded._

 _"He was orphaned on a mission. I brought him to a home." I looked away nervously._

 _"You know the rule of assassination. Family is included unless assigned otherwise. You disobeyed, and then continued to visit this boy." Master stated._

 _"I'm sorry. Punish me how you want, but please, let Yamato leave. He did nothing to deserve this, he-" I pleaded but was cut off._

 _"No! You are to finish your job. You've delayed long enough now."_

 _"Y-you can't make me! I won't hurt him." tears began building up in my eyes, but I refused to let them fall._

 _He stayed silent for a second, and then, "Very well. I have other ways to make you obey, willingly or unwillingly. Boys? persuade her."_

 _Before I could process what was about to happen, one of the ninja punched Yamato in the gut, and flew backwards and hit the wall. The ninja that punched him walked over to the boy, a second ninja following._

 _"NO, STOP!" I screamed, and got up to get to the boy, but the other two ninja quickly held me back._

 _One of the ninja stepped on Yamato's rib cage, then proceeded to ground his foot into into it. Several snap were and Yamato screamed out in pain._

 _"Please! Stop!" I cried out hysterically. The tears that threatened to spill over were getting harder to hold back._

 _"You can end his suffering, Layla. All you need to do is your job." My Master stated dryly._

 _The two ninja let me go and the other two by Yamato backed away. I drew one of my katana and walked towards him slowly; my sword dragged it's tip across the ground. I stopped in front of him._

 _"Y-Yama-" My voice cracked and I couldn't finish saying his name._

 _"It's not you fault. It's okay, I understand. I forgive you." The boy said, facing death bravely._

 _"I'm sorry..." I whispered, bringing my sword up. In a swift movement, it was over._

 _I cried._

 _And cried._

 _And cried._

 _The sound of him breathing out his last breath resounded an Echo in my mind. The sound each time more painful to hear than the last._

 _Then a pain blossomed into my back and I fell forward into a rapidly growing puddle of blood._

 ** _There's so much blood in people._**

 ** _Just like his parents._**

 _I scrambled out of it. I refuse to disrespect him by tainting his pure blood with presence. He was passionate to the very end._

 _I looked behind me, the other four ninja had left. My master loomed over me, an angry aura surrounding him._

 _"So, was defying me fun? I hope it was worth it." he picked me up by the scruff of my costume and I curled in on myself. It was futile, though, as he punched my stomach so hard I was slammed into the wall several yards behind me. I let out a cry when I made contact, whimpering as I slid down it. He proceeded to harshly kick me a few times, mostly in the stomach and gut, forcing me to cough up some blood. Tears spilled from my eyes, only to be dried by the mask that also concealed them._

 _He stopped, and raised the blunt end of his sword, "Layla, don't disappoint me again." he commented. Then he brought it down on me swiftly._

I screamed.

My eyes shot open, and there was only a red haze.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Author P.O.V

Batman finished updating the computer systems in the cave while Robin waited to leave. The rest of the team had already gone home or was asleep in the mountain. The Leaguer finished with the last program and got up from his chair.

"Okay, Robin, let's head back to-" Batman began, but was cut off by a haunted scream that echoed from the hallways.

In a matter of seconds the two heroes were running to the source. They found it to be Layla's room. Batman opened the door and stalked into the room, Robin following behind. Batman didn't expect to see what he did, although he didn't show it.

Layla was in her jaguar cub form, but her claws were unsheathed and the bed she was on appeared to have many claw marks in it. She noticed the two heroes and the fur on her back rose as she hissed with wide, fearful eyes.

"Batman, she's scared." Robin whispered, "Let me handle this."

Batman nodded his agreement, "Be careful."

"Am I ever not?" Robin said playfully before slowly beginning to walk towards the scared feline.

"Jaggy, it's me, Robin." he said calmly while raising his hands to show he meant no harm. Layla didn't move.

Once he got within a foot of the bed though, she growled and swiped at the air in front of her with unsheathed claws in a warning fashion. Robin took a step back, utter surprise on his face.

"Robin, get back!" Batman ordered, and Robin quickly retreated back to his mentor.

"She must really be out of it. How will we get her back?" A look of concern marred Robin's features.

Batman didn't answer, instead choosing to approach the wild cat himself.

"Batman, she's afraid of adults, she'll attack you!" Robin exclaimed.

"Better me than you." he threw a glance over his shoulder and continued on.

Robin sighed and kept silent. There was no stopping him when he was like this.

Jaguar growled again as Batman came closer. "Layla, I know your scared, but you need to remember yourself. Remember where you are. You're not with your clan anymore."

Her head twitched a little bit.

"You're in the Mountain. You're with the Team and the League. You're safe here."

She shook her head and whimpered, but didn't leave her crouched defensive position.

"You don't have to be scared. We're going to protect you no matter what."

Layla seemed to snap out of whatever daze she was in, and was momentarily distracted. This gave Batman the opportunity he needed. He closed the distance between the bed and himself, sitting on the edge of it. He pulled her onto his lap, cradling and stroking her fur to clam her down more. She squirmed at the contact at first, but soon excepted it and settled down.

"Shhhhh... Your gonna be okay."

They sat like that for a little while. Then Layla started shivering, and without warning transformed into her human form, still shaking. It didn't take the world's greatest detective to figure out she was crying.

"I-I'm s-sorry... I'm so s-srry." She sobbed out between gasps while hiding her face in her hands.

"It's okay... You don't have to apologize. It's not your fault."

Batman was surprised when Layla suddenly hugged him, clinging to him like a life support. She fisted his cape in her hands and buried her face in his chest, sobbing and occasionally hiccuping. Batman paused, looking uncertain, before lightly hugging back. He didn't look necessarily comfortable, but he didn't seem to despise this situation, so you could tell he was trying.

Robin walked over and sat next to his mentor on the bed, his smile was impossibly large. Robin never saw Batman like this, unless he had nightmares, that is. Perhaps Layla could be another means of warming the Dark Knight's frozen heart.

"Guess we know which leaguer she's most comfortable around." Robin commented with a smirk.

"I guess we do."

The sobbing slowly silenced, and all that could be heard in the room was the deep breathing of a sleeping child.

Both Batman and Robin stayed there for awhile.

Then Robin broke the silence.

"Hey, Bruce, can we keep her, pleeeease?" The large smile reappeared on his face.

Batman was silent for a minute.

Two minutes.

Three minutes.

Then there was an an answer.

"... Only if Alfred says yes."

They could use another kid around Robin's age in the Manor.

 **So, who feels the feelz? Those feel-y feelz that... Feel?**


	19. Permanent residency

There was silence throughout the room.

Flash suddenly did a spit take. "You want to WHAT?!" he exclaimed.

"You heard me." Batman declared to the rest of the leaguers. Well, the ones that knew or were told about Black Jaguar's situation, that is. This includes Black Canary, Flash, Red Tornado, Martian Manhunter, Wonder Woman, and Superman. A couple others, like Green Arrow and Aquaman, also knew but had other business.

"Batman, are you sure you want to do that? This isn't something that can be taken as a light decision, especially for you and Robin. You two have an identity to keep. It's not like you'd be able to decide she's too much trouble and give her to someone else. Once she knows who you are she'll always know." Wonder Woman reasoned.

"She's right. The league was surprised enough when Robin became your protege. Now your just gonna take is a random girl the team found on a mission? How do you know you can trust her? If you feel like there's no other option, I'm sure there is. Some of the league's could take joint custody if we don't have enough time individu-" Superman agreed, but was cut off.

"I though you all knew me better than this. Do you really think I would suggest taking her in if I wasn't sure? I don't play around with these kind of situations. And as for joint custody, that would never work."

"Why not?" asked the Manhunter.

"With her current mental instability from her fear of adults we can't afford to move her around. She needs to feel she can rely on being in only one place, moving her between places would make her feel like an unwanted nuisance. Staying in one place and feeling comfortable in relying on routine and things not changing is the best route to getting past the fear, anything else could just worsen it. Staying with me is the best bet we have." Batman replied.

"The question is, are you willing to go the distance, Batman? She'll need special attention and care, without it she'll just feel imprisoned. The only way we can get her to not fear us is if you put in the effort to connect with her. This requires emotional understanding and willingness to show some form of endearment. Can you commit to that?" Black Canary spoke.

"Yes." Was Batman's confident answer.

"Okay, okay, reality check, let's just say this all works out. Batman is able to do his part and all that. Well, what if she is too scared of the Bat? He's the toughest, scariest, and must outwardly unemotional of us all. What if she doesn't want to go? How do we know she wants this at all?" flash asked.

"I just have a feeling she does." Batman responded.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Layla's p.o.v.

"Hey, Jaggy!" I heard the familiar voice of Robin call out. It had been a couple days since my little "Nightmare" and he hadn't been around, nor his mentor.

"Where have you been? I haven't see you for a couple of days." I asked him.

He trotted over to me happily. "Oh, you know, around." he seemed extremely excited about something. I became wary.

"So, why did you call out for me?" I asked suspiciously.

"Follow me." he said and turned to the direction of the living room. I opted to follow him.

When we entered the room I saw Batman leaning against the side of the couch. Robin led me to him and sat on the couch, motioning for me to do the same. I did.

"As you know, it has been decided your Black Jaguar persona should lay low for awhile to prevent what happened a few days ago from happening again. Do you agree with this?" Batman began.

I nodded.

"Good. The league has spoken about this and has decided you would come stay with one of us in said leaguers home. This way, you could have as much, if not more, freedom as a civilian then a super. Would you be okay with this?" He stated then asked.

This time I hesitated, then slowly nodded, still not certain.

"So the question is, would you like to stay at the cave and otherwise with Robin and I? You would eventually have to go to school, once comfortable with it, and there may eventually be strange guests. You will have to learn our identities and will be sworn to secrecy. There will also be rules of when you can and can't go out. Gotham is a dangerous place. You'll be expected to obey all of the rules. News of me taking you in could bring overwhelming events. It is a more permanent residence though, and we'll work on this fear of yours. Perhaps you could even make some friends outside of the mountain? This is a big decision and your not expected to make a decision right away. Whatever choice you make will be respected and you will have as long as you need to make the-" Batman was explaining with his arms folded behind his back, but I cut him off.

"Yes."

"What?"

"I said yes," I looked him in the eye, shot a sideways glance at Robin who was sporting a large grin, and looked back at the Bat, "I accept your offer."

Batman was only surprised for a brief second before he recovered. "Very well. If you have any personal belongings, gather them. We leave as soon as your ready." With that, he left the room.

Robin jumped up in excitement. "This is gonna be so asterous! It gets lonely with me being the only kid, now I finally have some company. I can't wait to introduce you to Barbra, you'll love her, she's awesome!" Robin exclaimed.

I just giggled at his enthusiasm. I finally have some hope of being able to be normal with the rest of my kind. Or, as normal as it can get with an alternate persona, anyway. I was also excited.

"So, do you have anything you need to get?" Robin asked.

"Hmm... Just my weapons. I don't carry them around here. There in my room." I said thoughtfully.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go get them." With that, he pulled me to the hallway leading to my room.


	20. Welcome to the batcave

"Welcome... To the Batcave!" Robin yelled out dramatically while flamboyantly throwing his arms out in a 'Ta Da!' motion. I looked around in complete amazement. This place is huge! How on earth could he have built such a large underground base without attracting any attention?! Did he do this all by himself? It's not like he could just hire random people to help...

I was pulled out of my musings by a hand on my shoulder.

"Layla, This is Alfred." Batman gestured to an older fellow, who I just realized was standing right in front of us. I flinched, I didn't even see him approach. He was just... There. Like a Ninja.

Batman noticed this reaction, and lightly squeezed my shoulder. "It's okay, Alfred's a friend. More accurately, family. He's also our Butler."

I looked up at him in amazement.

Ninja Butler...

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, mistress (is that the correct term?) Layla. I have heard much about you." Alfred greeted.

"The pleasure is all mine." I replied.

"What lovely manners," He complimented with a warm smile, "Much better than when a certain someone first came." His tone turned to that of a teasing one in the end. Robin turned red and pouted.

"Teasing aside, we should get topside. I'm sure Layla will need some time to adjust to her new surroundings before the night comes." Batman interjected.

"Topside?" I asked confusedly. There's a top side? I kinda just thought they lived in a cave... Batman's apparent "social life" definitely had something to say for that.

"You'll see." Robin smiled. It was a smile that screamed, 'I know something you don't, and that you won't believe until you see', or something like that.

Robin and Batman led me to an elevator, Alfred staying behind. Once in the elevator, Robin pushed a button with an arrow pointing upwards, and the feeling of sudden rise lifted my stomach. It was a minute before the doors reopened on the opposite side of the elevator and we stepped into a room that appeared to be a library, based on the fireplace, comfortable furniture, and shelves upon shelves of books. I heard the elevator close behind me and looked back to not see obvious sliding mechanical doors, but an old grandfather clock.

"Cool... " I muttered absently.

Robin saw my awed expression and giggled. "Welcome to the manor. Try not to get lost."

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Batman had showed me to the room I would be staying in, and now I currently sat on my new bed. My room was simple, consisting of a dresser, a bed with black bedding, a bedside table with a small lamp, and dark blue wallpaper. Nothing too complicated. There was also a small closet. I had already looked inside it. It held several black and white T-shirts and long sleeves. One of the drawers held several pairs of black exercise pants. I changed into a black long sleeve and pair of pants, not because I needed too, but because my costume was really boring sometimes.

I left my new room again, memorizing it's location, then took to exploring this "Manor". It was a much larger place than I expected the two vigilantes to live, I'll admit that.

I found a staircase, and after descending it, I found there were several directions I could turn. I took a random room and saw it was a living room. There was furniture, a television, and a bookshelf of a few books and many movies.

Deciding exploring was probably fruitless in this maze anyway, I sat on the couch. It reminded me of the mountain. There was a tapping on a window to my left, and I turned to see a branch from a tree rapping on it due to a strong wind. The sky outside waiting gloomy. It would be a stormy night.

"Hey."

I jumped slightly at the startling voice, and turned to look behind me so fast I probably got whiplash.

"Don't worry, it's just me." It was indeed Robin, but he no longer wore his costume, instead a casual outfit. I cocked my head to the side. I had not expected this.

"Robin?" I asked in a 'care to explain?' tone.

"That's my cape name. In civies you can call me Dick, short for Richard, Grayson." He said with a smile. He looked almost exactly the same, except for clothes color difference and he had electric blue eyes.

"Okay, Dick." I said, calling him by name experimentally.

He studied me for a second, then laughed, "Ya know, if I didn't know any better, I would think we're related. Black hair, pail skin, blue eyes. On the other hand, Bruce looks like he could be my actual father, so I guess those are just normal qualities around here." Dick contemplated.

"Who is Bruce?" I asked.

"Oh, that's Batman's identity. You can call him Bruce when he's out of costume as well. Speaking of, we should go meet him in the dining room. Alfred's usually done with supper by now." Robin said. I have a nod of agreement and he led me through a few doorways until we reached a room with a long table and four eating places set. The newly dubbed Bruce was sitting at the head of the long, rectangular table. Dick sat at the corner closer to him and I sat beside Dick.

"Good evening, Bruce." I greeted politely.

"Waas'up Batsy." Dick greeted less politely.

So, they aren't that formal with each other around here, huh? Hm, noted.

"Dick, Layla, your just in time. Alfred was about to go get you." Bruce stated.

As if on cue, Alfred came in balancing four plates of food which he set in front of each of us, and lastly on his own place, before also sitting down. We ate in mostly silence, every once in awhile a random conversation topic would come up, like what Dick did in school that day or the crime rate in Gotham nothing special.

"Speaking of school, you'll be starting next Monday, in seven days. Between then and now we'll just be getting you settled in. Buying the necessities and getting paperwork out of the way." Bruce told me, I nodded in confirmation.

I suddenly felt a wave of tiredness hit me and I excused myself to my room for the night. The day had been mentally exhausting, with the move and all. I hope everything works out okay, and I hope I'll fit in.

I climbed into my bed and pulled up the covers.

Maybe I'll even... Make new friends?

Then I fell into a deep sleep.


	21. Welcome to hell

(I'm gonna say this now, the current date in this story is February 12th 2016. Layla is now 12, her birthday was on January 14th, she just never mentioned it to the team. Robin is 13. They are now both going to ninth grade, and don't worry, Layla is certainly smart enough. I don't actually know what grade Dick is in, but this is fan fiction, if I wanted dick could have Pegasus wings, a unicorn horn, and be the jinchuuriki and you couldn't do sh- *suddenly remembered Dick was called a freshman in one of the YJ episode IRL* oh... Well than... )

on with the chapter!

The week went by slowly. Really slowly. Like, a turtle versus a snail in a race slow.

I've had yet to leave the Manor yet, but I know just as well as the others it's for the best right now. The media is still buzzing about "Wayne's new charity case". The three males of the Mansion made their disdain for the title clear.

With Wayne's resources, it was only four days before the papers for him to become my new guardian came through. My new story was I was an orphan living on the streets after being abandoned by my old caretakers. It was kinda true, to an extent.

That fake story is all the media knows about me yet. My full name, appearance, and other details are still unknown. I have had yet to be interviewed, and news crews bother us nonstop. They sometimes even wait outside for hours, which Alfred will soon drive them off with threats to call the authorities.

Black Canary also helped out. She went civilian clothes shopping for me so I didn't have to go out in public. She also has been teaching me methods to keep calm around strange new people. I trust her now, and with her lessons I was ready to go to school by the end of the week. Uncertain, but ready.

So, now that we're all caught up...

It's time for school.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Dick and I stepped out of the limo that had pulled up in front of the school building. Alfred shut the door behind us. The school uniform I was now wearing was uncomfortable, but I've lived with worse. To say I was nervous is an understatement.

"Come on, you'll be fine!" Dick said, noticing my uncertainty. He took my arm in a strong grip and pulled me towards the school as Alfred drove off. "Bruce made sure we'll have all of our classes together and would sit near each other in each one. You'll always know where to find me." He reassured with a soft smile.

I smiled back, it was a wavey smile, but still a smile. "Okay." I said with a nod.

"Come on, let's get you checked in with the office." He said.

When we entered the building, I looked around warily. Groups of teenagers milled around, talking and joking with each other. Lockers and doors lined the halls. Teachers monitored the students, suspiciously watching the kids as if they would start to cause havoc any second. When a student did, they would intervene. The school itself seemed like a maze, as we made several turns and went past many halls.

Typical high school.

(AN: Not that I would know. I hope I've portrayed this right. I've never actually been in a high school.

Also, I know this will be a very inaccurate portrayal of Gotham Academy, but once again, this is fanficton.)

It wasn't long before we reached the office, and in a matter of minutes, I was confirmed and sent on my way.

"You don't need a schedule since we have all the same classes," Robin explained, "So first, we have-"

"RICHARD JOHN GRAYSON!"

I won't lie. For a brief second, I think my heart stopped. Then I may or may not have... Squeaked in fear. I might have also stumbled backwards and hit the wall, knocking the breath out of me and leaving me gasping, on the floor.

I breathed in deeply for a few seconds, not looking up from the tiled floor. I just need a few minutes to calm dow-

"Oops, are you alright? I didn't mean to scare ya like that."

I looked up slowly, meeting bright, green eyes.

"Heya!" she grinned and stuck out a hand.

I flinched back.

I said I was ready for calm, civil meetings. Not angry yelling red heads.

She looked a little put out by my reaction and I felt bad. It's not her fault, after all.

"Oh! Uh, Babs, this is the one I told you about. I guess she technically my sister now or something. I told you she was coming today. Remember how I said to greet her?" Dick reminded with the slightest trace of warning in his voice. He came over to me and pulled me up off the floor. My gasping was calmed by now.

The red head gasped and nodded her head with a apologetic smile, "Oh, you must be Layla. Dick has told me about you, it's nice to finally meet. My name is Barbara Gordon. I'm really sorry about startling you like that. Dickie here told me about your phobia." she explained.

I nodded. "It's okay, j-just try not to do it again." I stuttered slightly.

"So Babs, why'd you shout my name for the whole school to hear?" Dick changed the subject.

An annoyed expression crossed her face as if she had just remembered something. "You totally left me hanging in front of the school! We always meet at the flag pole. I thought you were ditching me."

"Oh yeah..." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "Sorry about that."

"You better be." she pouted.

A loud bell suddenly rang, making me jump.

"That's warning bell. Let's get to homeroom." Dick said, pulling me in the direction we were previously going.

"Bye guys, see you next hour!" Barbara called out before running off. She was soon swallowed up by the sea of students.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

The school day went pretty well. Five of the eight classes we had, not including homeroom, had Barbara in them as well. After homeroom we had life science, Barbara was there too, and we got into the introduction of organs and how they work.

Hour we had gym. Barbara was also in that class. Thank goodness too, because she showed me around the locker room. In gym we played soccer. I was goalie, that way, instead of people hurling towards me it was only the ball. I was pretty kick butt at it to if I do say so myself.

Third hour was language arts. Barbara wasn't in that class. We just went over prepositional phrases and such.

Fourth hour was languages. Barbara wasn't in here either. We were learning Spanish. I already know the language, but it was still fun to describe our appearance in Spanish.

Fifth hour was lunch. Barbara was here also. I will never eat the mystery meat again. With my senses, the actual content of the meal wasn't a mystery, but how it passed school board standards is beyond me.

Sixth hour was study hall. Barbara was there again. I just read a book.

Seventh hour was maths. Barbara wasn't here. We went over how to predict the growth of a shape via a pattern without using a graph. It was a lot more pointless than it sounds.

Last hour we had theater, strangely enough. Barbara was here as well. I'm not sure how I feel about acting, but I doubt I'm good, I've never tried it. We only went over some Midsummer Night's Dream material, thankfully.

Overall, the day was great.

Of course, at the end it went to Shit.

Dick and I were walking outside of the school when two seniors suddenly blocked our path.

"Look, the freshman freak has a girlfriend!" A blond one mocks with a sneer.

"Sibling, of a sort, actually. So just leave us alone." Dick's eyes turned dark, his expression hard. His voice sounded... Dead.

"What's the matter newbie, gonna cry?" The other brunette laughed.

"Come on Layla. Let's go." Dick began to pull me away, only to be blocked by a wavey blond haired girl. Another green-eyed blond with a ponytail stood behind her, but at a distance, only watching with guilty eyes.

The girl scoffed, "Freshmen dirt."

"Bette." Dick snarled back.

"What's so bad about Freshmen?" I asked myself quietly.

The girl, who had apparently heard me laughed, "You must be new here. Freshmen have always been on the bottom of the heard. They are the ones that get stepped all over. It's like that every year. So get used to it." she spat cruelly.

"Why?" I insisted.

The girl looked a bit irritated. "Why? Because it's always been like that." she rolled her eyes.

"That doesn't make it right. I once read a short story called the lottery. Every year, in a small village, the head of each family would gather to draw a piece of paper out of the box. The family that got a piece of paper with a gray dot would Then get a piece of paper for every member of the family. One of the papers would have a gray dot. The family would draw again. The final person to get the paper with the dot, whether it be man, woman, or child, would be stoned to death by their own village. The town had no reason to do this, other than that it was a tradition that had been done for hundreds of years. Nobody questioned or protested the Lottery because it had always been done. It was wrong, but that didn't matter because it was always that way. What you do now is no better. You are stoning the freshman because it's always been done, it isn't the right thing to do, but it's the tradition that matters. You don't even question it. Stop letting society control you. It's wrong, whether you think so or not." I said.

The three bullies were speechless. Even the blond with a ponytail looked shocked.

"I-I... " The wavy haired blonde began.

"Dick, Alfred is here." I said, pointing to the limo.

"R-right. Let's go, Layla." Dick and I walked away from the shocked teens.

Once we were out of earshot, Dick looked at me, "I didn't know you had it in ya, Jaggy." He smiled.

I shrugged.

"There's a lot you don't know about me."

 **And that's a wrap!**


	22. Into the woods part 1

Warning: this will be a very... Confusing mission. Also a bit... Errr, how to put this... Paranormal. So, good luck, dear readers.

~Unknown POV 3 months ago~

Darkness.

All I see is darkness.

It's a blurry darkness... Almost... Murky? Like a place where light cannot reach because something non-solid blocks it. Where am I?

Wait... I feel something. Under me. Is it the ground? I run my fingers through it. Some parts feel a little slimy... Most of it feels like squishy, moldable, globs of sand.

Sand? Why not dirt?

My motions are slow and sluggish... But I'm not tired. It's as if there's a weight pressing against me on all sides, wanting me to be still. I don't listen.

The sand disappears from beneath me. I'm rising upwards. Am I flying?

The area around me is slowly becoming illuminated by a soft glow. I see... Specks of white. Dancing around each other on a vast expanse of blue.

Wait... Now I see purple. Not a lot of purple, but small, collected clouds of it. It's right by me. What is it? Where does it come from?

I look up. There is a wavy circle of white. It molds and moves as if trying to figure out what shape it wishes to be, but just can't pick one. The circle is getting closer.

I'm confronted with a rippling wall of silver, white, and blue. Why is there a wall here? Does it not want me to see the white circle of light?

My chest hurts.

Why does it hurt so bad?

I-it wants something...

It burns!

I-I...

I can't...

I can't br-...

I CANT BREATH!

It hurtsss...

So... Bad...

I burst through the shimmering wall.

Gasping as air fills my lungs.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

~Layla's POV : the Friday after last chapter ~

The rest of the school week went similarly to Monday, other than that end of the day fiasco. The bullies have had yet to show their faces since that little incident and I'm grateful. Perhaps they could learn a lesson from the incident?

Barbara and Dick were a great help with both home and school life. They would explain things that I didn't understand since I was with the Clan which didn't teach me simple American habits. Barbara, of course, only thought I didn't know because she thought I used to be homeless. Things they had to explain to me were very simple, things like current slang, the purpose of the dreaded "Pop Quiz", how to eat a hamburger (I have learned that the more pig-like you eat, the more normal you are), and whether toilet paper should roll over or under when you pull on it. Over. Always over.

Other than that, it was a pretty great week. We didn't really do much exciting stuff. In fact, we didn't really do anything at all. That was a really nice change.

That is, until now. Batman called the Team for a meeting in Mount Justice for a mission. That's where we are now, being debriefed. Well, the Team, minus Aqualad for some reason.

"Team, I have a mission for you. A small town in the middle of essentially nowhere, called Bloomington, has been having some... *ahem* difficulties." Batman began, pulling up a map of the USA. It had an icon over where this "Bloomington" was, which was in the northern part of the country.

"There's a large wooded area right on the border of this town. It's a mountainous area with thick forests and high cliffs, many dangerous animals lurking there. Not very human friendly. There are also a few large lakes, some which had a cabin at one point, but not many people enter that forest anymore. It began ten years ago that almost every person to enter that forest never came out. It was always assumed the people got lost, fell off a cliff, or was mauled by an animal. Until 3 months ago, that is. The few people that come out of that forest alive came out in terror, mumbling about acid tears and a bloody phantom. They end up becoming plagued with nightmares one recovered. I want you-" Batman was explaining but was suddenly cut off by Kid Flash.

"Woah woah woah... You want us to play ghost busters? Seriously?! This is such a waste of time! Everyone knows ghosts arent-" KF whined with his arms crossed and a pout, but he was also cut off, by Artemis slapping him upside the head.

"Shut up Baywatch! Some of us are actually trying to listen." Artemis put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"Well I don't wanna visit a town full of whackjobs!" He retorted while rubbing his head. Artemis raised her hand to hit him again, but Batman intervened by clearing his throat. Once he had everyone's attention he spoke again.

"As I was saying," Batman glared at KF at this, "I want you all to head to the town and ask around what the people know about the forest attacks. They may know something useful. After that I want you to investigate the forest itself. The six of you should be able to handle it." Batman explained.

"Whatever, this is so bogus. There is no such thing as spirits." Wally grumbled while stomping off to the Martian's Jet. I couldn't help but giggle. If only he knew about the feline spirits that once inhabited me.

"Robin, your in charge. Aqualad currently has some important business in Atlantis." Batman finished off before turning and leaving.

Robin nodded, "Got it Bats. Come on, Jaggy, let's get to the jet. Wally is probably desperate to prove that town wrong. Him and his science, ya know?" The rest of the team headed to the bio ship at this.

"Hey, Robin?"

"Yes, Jaguar?"

"What is a whack job?"

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

An hour later we arrived at the town in the bio ship. Megan landed the large jet-like transport on the outskirts of the 'haunted' forest. As soon as we were off she camouflaged it. Then we headed off into the small town.

Earlier we had changed into civvies so we could walk around town without gaining too much attention. Alas, That didn't work. In a small town like this everyone knows everyone, so 6 teenagers appearing out of thin air was pretty suspicious. I could feel eyes following us as we made our way down the cracked sidewalks, towards the center of town where there were stores, restaurants, and the other works.

After about a half hour walking through suburbs we made it to the town center.

There was a loud rumbling. Wally rubbed his head while chuckling awkwardly, "Uh... Could we stop to get something to eat quick? It's almost supper time..." Wally mumbled.

It was true. The time was currently 6:00. We didn't eat much of a lunch either. Well, other than Wally, he always eats a lot and is still hungry.

"Yeah, why don't we do that. There is a Cafe up ahead, we can eat there and maybe ask about this apparent forest creature." Robin answered, pointing to said building up ahead.

As soon as we entered the door the room seemed to quiet. The occupants of the Cafe stared as we took a seat at a long bar-like counter where there was a woman with a sketch pad. She gave us a large, fake smile.

"I haven't see you all around before, you must be new here! Welcome to town, my name is Jessica, what can I get you all?" She said perkily.

Everyone ordered, consisting mostly along the lines of a muffin or doughnut. I myself told the woman to surprise me, considering I had never eaten any variation of either. Once the woman had it all down on the paper, she walked over to a display case with a tray, gathering a variety of baked goods. While she did this, the team made small talk with one another. I just listened.

Jessica came back a minute later, the tray full. She gave each teen what they ordered and me what she called a "lemon poppy seed muffin". It was very good.

"So," Robin began, "What's up with those ghost stories circling the Forest? Are they true?" Robin casually picked at his own muffin.

Jessica looked taken aback at first, then looked around herself nervously, as if for someone or something watching us. "W-why do you wanna know? You don't plan on going in there do you? It's dangerous!" she exclaimed.

"Just curious." Wally commented, "Besides, ghosts aren't real, whoever is terrorizing and possibly killing people is obviously some sick person. He sure managed to fool this town." Wally crossed his arms.

Robin shot him a glare at his insensitivity, "Denial aside, what exactly have people been seeing in there? Is it really that scary?"

Jessica looked uncomfortable and uncertain about if she should answer. She had just opened her mouth when a gruff voice cut her off.

"So, ye be askin' 'bout tha cryin' boy?"

We turned around to see a large man in a camo hunting jacket and pants that were dirty and torn. His skin was tanned and a little sunburned in places. His expression was tough and his face hard. He fiddled with a toothpick in his mouth. His hair was long, brown, and scraggly. The most notable thing about him was the eye patch over his left eye. The entire left upper section of his face had what looked like an acid burn. Even some of his hair had been slightly singed.

"Who are you?" Superboy growled.

The man ignored him.

"Ye all will regret walkin' inta those woods," his voice was rough, "'Cause ya may ne'er come back out. I almos' didn'.'"


	23. Into the woods part 2

"What do you mean? Who are you?" Robin asked, glaring at the man with suspicion.

"Ye kids be fools fer wantin' ta learn 'bout tha' demon, is wha'. As fer me name, ye can call me Yassen." The man, Yassen, answered.

"Care to explain why? We know of the dangers in that forest. People have been disappearing for years. We can handle whatever is in there." Wally said flippantly.

"Ya don' know tha half o' wha' yer gittin' yerselves inta. I did'n' either. Look where tha' got me." Yassen seemingly self consciously ran a hand over the burned section of his face.

"Does it look like we care what you think?" Artemis sassed while rolling her eyes.

"Artemis! That was uncalled for." Robin glared at her.

Artemis was about to snap something back, but she was cut off by the man. Yassen had previously gained a thoughtful look before seemingly coming to a decision. "I ob'iously can't stop ye from goin' in tha' there forest, bu' I can a' leas' warn ya o' what I 'ave seen 'n thar. Come sit o'er 'ere, though. Talkin' openly 'bout wha' goes on in tha forest makes people a might skittish." Yassen offered. Even as he spoke I saw the woman who served us slowly trying to inch away from the conversation. The hole Cafe of people seemed tense. I suppose that man is right.

Robin looked like he was about to decline the suspicious man, but I nudged him. He looked at me and I nodded slightly. He gave me an 'are you sure?' look. I nodded again, giving him a look of certainty and determination. He nodded back.

Yassen watched the silent exchange. "Well? I ain't go' all day." he said impatiently.

Once the team was all situated at the secluded table, Yassen spoke.

"I say, ye all got a black mark on ye, but I'll tell ya abou' tha kid anyways." Yassen began.

"I noticed you said something about a crying boy earlier, and now a kid," I spoke up, "Why?"

"'Cause that's 'xactly what 'e was when I saw him tha' night. Ya see, I used to hunt in those woods, up 'ntil wha' happened two weeks back. I was tha only one e'er willin' ta keep the big game 'n there 'n check 'cause o' those disappearances. Once e'ery two weeks I woul' go 'n there all mornin' an' af'ernoon ta hunt. Ne'er af'er dark. I be brave, not stupid. Two weeks ago I chased a deer to far inta tha forest, i' was 'mpossible ta git outta there in time 'fore dark, bu' I tried anyway. I was almos' ou' too, bu' I came across a clearin'. There was a lake, an' an old, rottin' cabin next ta it. I no'iced a week lad sittin' on tha lakes edge. Naturally, I wen' ta see if 'e was alright. 'fore I coul' git tha lad's attention, he looked up a' tha house, I did too, an' jus' barely saw some figure movin' 'n a window. Tha lad suddenly turns ta look a' me a' break-neck speed. Tha kid looked like somethin' outta a nigh'mare, an' 'e was cryin' tears 'o some purple liquid. I didn' git much o' a look at 'im other then tha'. Soon as I saw tha kid I hightailed i' outta there." Yassen sighed and ran his hand through the slightly singed hair.

"I mus' 'ave done somthin' ta piss tha kid off, 'cause next thin' I know 'e's chasin' me. I looked back a' 'im while runnin'. Big mistake. I tripped an' tha kid was over me in a second. 'is hands were drippin' wit tha' purple crap. He touched my face, an' tha stuff felt like acid. It burned my face an' I screamed. Thought fer sure I was a gonner. Then 'e was jus' gone. I eventually stumbled back inta town, got ta tha hospital. I los' me eye and got a bunch o' pretty scars. Tha kid coul' 'ave killed me easily. I don' know why 'e didn'." Yassen crossed his arms as he finished.

"Wow. That sounds awful." Megan whispered.

"Yeah, I was supposed ta go back ou' tanight, too." Yassen looked down at his clothing, "Probably won', though. It's too soon."

"Has anyone else seen the Crying Boy?" Robin asked.

"Plenty, bu' I'm tha firs' person tha li'l brat 'as attacked." Yassen commented offhandedly. "Tha's all I know abou' him, bu' if y'all still wanna go af'er him, tha's yer choice. It's yer funeral. Jus' don' say I didn' warn ya."

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Naturally, that night we did exactly was Yassen warned us not to. We went into the forest. As per instinct to a teenager.

We had barely got ten yards into the foliage before the now suited up Kid Flash spoke, "I say we split up. That way, we'll find this fabled lake and cabin."

"Are you an idiot, Baywatch? Wait, stupid question, of course you are. You seriously want us to split up in the creepy, haunted, dark forest? Have you ever seen a horror movie? You must have a death wish." Artemis scowled.

"Do you seriously believe that old dude's rambling? He was nuttier than a fruitcake!-"

"What's a Fruit cake?"

"-Not now, Jaguar. There is no such thing as spirits. He was hallucinating. Probably drunk. The real culprit is probably just a normal person with the toys to kill, and Yassen just got lucky enough to escape." Kid Flash insisted. I grumbled at being ignored as we continued to walk in a seemingly random direction.

"KF, not everything can be explained by science. At least give Yassen's story a chance before dismissing it." Robin persuaded.

"Of course it can." Wally said stubbornly.

"I-I don't know, Wally... I do sense a strange presence around... It feels angry, but also sad and confused. Mostly lost... " Miss Martian whispered, shivering and rubbing her arms as if to get some warmth back into them.

"You sure that's not just Superboy brooding?" Wally grumbled.

Superboy glared at him, "No."

Wally shrugged, "Hey, just sayin'."

"Anyways," Robin intervened again before an argument could break loose, "I say we just stick together. This way we'll face whatever this thing is, be it human or otherwise, together." Robin stated. The Team agreed, some more begrudgingly than others.

We walked for a few minutes in silence.

"How exactly are we gonna find the Cabin?" Artemis asked impatiently, crossing her arms and pouting.

"Good question... The odds of us just stumbling upon it are few. We need to have a plan. Any ideas?" Robin had stopped walking, as did the rest of the team.

"I could probably find it." I offered.

"How?" Artemis asked.

"Well, Yassen ran from the cabin back too town, right? If I can pick up his scent in Jaguar Form, I can probably follow the trail back to the lake." I explained.

"Worth a shot." Superboy shrugged.

I shifted into adult jaguar form. The 5 other members of the team watched as I circled around the area. I sniff at the ground and open air in search of Yassen's scent. The man's smell was hard to forget. It was of loneliness and instant foods.

Finally I caught a slight scrap of the scent, but very weak, as if it only wafted over by the slight night breeze. My ears perked and my head turned in the direction the smell had come from. I stood tall still for several seconds before taking off deeper into the woods. I barely heard the team keeping pace behind me as I was so focused on finding the origin of the scent. I was so inhabited by this task, I almost didn't smell something else, something both confusing and off-putting.

Once I fully noticed it, I stopped immediately. Apparently, I did so too abruptly, because not a second later Kid Flash tripped over me.

"Jaguar! Warn a guy when you do that!" he exclaimed, but I ignored him in favor of what I just discovered. There were different human scents everywhere. Tens of different unknown human scents were just upwind. Some smelt fresh, as if only having been there a week before. Others were barely noticeable. So stale they could be months, maybe a year or two, old.

A lot of people have been around these parts, but why? It is true that everyone who has entered this forest has never come out again or unscarred... But this place is huge. Why come here? Something strange is going on.

I trotted forward again, at a much slower pace. The rest of the team had already caught up.

We kept going for a couple minutes, then I found Yassen's original trail. It was outlined by trampled grass and broken twigs.

"You've found it!" Megan said excitedly.

I nodded to her and started to retrace the 2 week old steps of Yassen. The trampled patches of grass were spread wide apart, suggesting that he had been running when he passed through here. Assuming the man had told the truth, if we went in the opposite direction we currently were we would find the place Yassen fell and was attacked. Instead, we are apparently approaching the danger.

I smelled the lake before I saw it. It's unmistakable tang of fish smell, wet vegetation and-

wait, that metallic smell... I know that smell...

Blood. A lot of blood. And not just from one place either, the smell reached me from many different positions in front of me. A lot of it had a rusty, old smell, but some of it smelled fresh, more recent.

I transformed back to my human form.

"Something really weird is going on here, guys." I said worriedly, unconsciously figiting with my gloves.

Megan nodded in agreement, "I sense something off to."

Robin looked between us, "Why do you say that, Jaggy? Do you sense it like Megan?"

"A little, but mostly because I've smelt the scents of a lot of different people in this area. I don't know why. I also smell a lot of blood." I responded.

"Proceed with caution, guys. We're dealing with a killer." Robin warned.

The team nodded in agreement.

I turned back to the direction of the lake, taking a deep breath. I made brief note of how quiet it was. Way too quiet. There was no rustling leaves. The breeze had stopped. Even more unsettling, there were no crickets chirping, or rustling in the bushes from the nocturnal creatures, or even croaking from the frogs in the lake. There was only silence. it wasn't the silence of animals that was creepy, but the lack of animals in the first place. In my jaguar form, I hadn't smelled a single other living creature around us. What could be so horrible about this place that even all the animals avoided it?

I stepped from the cover of the forest into a clearing. The lake stretched out about a sixth of a mile in front of us. It was pretty small, but still decent sized. Sure enough, across the other side of the lake, there was an old, rotting, two story cabin.

"So, where's the all powerful "ghost boy"?" Wally air quoted sarcastically.

"Leave."

It was a quiet, scratchy, childish voice. It sounded almost like it was hissed.

Kid flash yelped and ran forward, quickly turning to see who spoke. It was a child, and he had been standing behind Wally, just out of sight of the rest of the team, until just now.

This wasn't a normal boy though. He wore what I guess we're pajamas, based off how light the material looked, and had bare feet. There was a large gash over the kid's heart, and blood had soaked and dried down the shirt, turning it rusty brown. The wound itself was still a vibrant red, but didn't seem to bleed. The boy had brownish-black hair. The top half of his face was covered by a dark blue mask. One eye was a vibrant violet, but his right eye was not visible. The hole in the mask only showed a black void, and out of the void leaked a dark, purple substance. (I'll show you guys a pic next chapter)

The team, even Wally, gasped in surprise.

"Get out while you still can. GET OUT! "

The boy had whispered the first part, then shouted hysterically. This snapped the team out of their surprised stupor. Artemis drew her bow, and Robin took out a bird-a-rang. The rest of the team go in a fighting stance. I simply stood there, and watched. Something about this didn't seem right. I looked at the cabin, and for a second, I could have sworn I saw a shadow move behind a torn and tattered curtain in one of the upstairs windows.

I looked back at the boy. He had raised his hands to his eyes. Both were now leaking the purple substance. His hands were covered in it.

"run"

The liquid shot from the void that was his eye. It levitated mid air, as if it had a mind of its own, then began driving us back, coming a little close for comfort. Robin threw his bird-a-rang at the boy, only for the substance to intersect it. The weapon instantly eroded to nothing at contact with the purple acid.

"Believe in ghosts now, Baywatch?!" Artemis shouted.

"Of course not! The kid has superpowers." Kid Flash declared.

Whatever Artemis would have did next was cut off as she dodged another strike from the purple acid. We were being driven back into the trees. I observed the boy. He didn't look like he wanted to do any harm. His face was that of a sad child who was lost.

I watched the acid that was striking towards the other members, whilst dodging it myself. The attempts seemed pulled back. The liquid was obviously fast. It kept Kid Flash at bay by keeping speed with him. The strikes towards Artemis, on the other hand, were much slower. The boy could easily kill us, but he isn't. I bet he doesn't want to hurt us, just drive us away.

Why? From what?

It isn't even certain my suspicions are correct. The boy could just be so focused on KF all other activities of the liquid are slower. I don't believe that though.

Perhaps its time I test my theories.

The acid pulled back, coming in for another devastating blow. I closed my eyes, not certain I wanted to see the results of the test. I waited. Nothing. I opened my eyes. In front of me floated a flowing, pulsating, purple mass. It did not move. Then it pulled back.

The boy watched me, and I watched him back.

"Please, tell me why. Why are you driving us off? What are you afraid of?" I asked pleadingly.

The boy shook his head.

"too late."

"For what? We- I wanna help you. I can see, feel, that you are hurting. Your scared, alone. I know what that's like. I don't want you to suffer." I said. It was true. Seeing the boy was like looking in a mirror.

"It's too late to save me. I save you." he mumbled.

"There has to be a way. I don't know what happened to you, or what you are, but anyone can be saved. Me, the jaguars, and you included." I offered.

The boy was silent for awhile.

"Mikey. Save Mikey. Save me."


	24. Into the woods finale

"Mikey? Y-your name is Mikey, right?" I asked him.

The boy nodded.

"Yesssss..." As he whispered this sentence the purple acid slowly maneuvered away from the team and back towards the boy. As it got closer to him, the liquid would start swirling around itself, faster and faster as it got nearer to the boy. By the time it reached Mikey, it was a fast moving vortex that drained itself back into his eye. It wasn't long before there wasn't even a trace left of the substance.

I shuddered. If that didn't scream "creepy", I don't know what would.

"Okay then..." Robin drawled, "Anyway, it's settled, we'll help- errr, save you. But from what exactly? What are you so afraid of?" Robin asked.

Mikey seemed to think for a minute, then hummed to himself. The tune of the song was beautiful. I didn't recognize the song, I don't think I've ever heard it in my life, but suddenly, it seems familiar... I feel almost as if I've always known it.

The humming became louder, not from the boy, but within my head. My mind played the tune in sync with Mike. The tune of the humming from Mikey seemed to slowly shift into a more feminine tone, and it soon sprouted words. I was able to make out the song.

"Don't you dare look out your window,

Darlin' everything's on fire.

The war outside our door keeps raging on.

Hold onto this lullaby,

Even when the music's gone,"

The singing became louder and more clear as it continued, as if a person were singing it right next to me, words and all. But this is all in my mind, right? How do I know these words?

The world around me spun and danced, before going completely dark.

~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

"Just close your eyes,

The sun is going down.

You'll be alright,

No one can hurt you now.

Come morning light,

You and I'll be safe and sound."

My eyes shot open and I sat up with a gasp.

"Oh, good morning Dear, I'm sorry to wake you, but you were having a nightmare. I figured I'd be best to wake you with something familiar." I looked up at a young woman. She has tanned, white skin, brown hair, and blue eyes. She was probably in her early thirties.

"Thank you, Mommy, but can I go back to sleep? I'm still really tired." This time it was the voice of a boy. Nobody else was in the room, though. Did it come from me? It felt like it did... But I didn't say anything. What's going on?

"Okay, Sweetie, just don't sleep too long. We can't have you staying up all night. Sleep well." The woman kissed my forehead and left the room.

I suddenly felt myself slowly stand, although not of my own accord. I seemed short... Well, shorter than usual, anyway. Am I in control of my body at all right now? Is this even my own body?

I glanced around the room. It looked like a young boy's room. Perfect match to the voice. There were three doors, two opposite of the bed that stuck out against the center of the wall it was next to, and one to the right of left of the bed. The door on the left is the one the woman left. The room itself had light blue walls, with a rocket ship and stars painted professionally all over the right wall. Against the right wall there was also a book shelf full of children's toys and trinkets. Against the right wall was a dresser. All around the room boxes filled with toys and random unattended toys lay around. The carpet was a light tan and there was one of those race car track play rugs sprawled out at the foot of the bed.

I felt myself cross the room to the door on the right that was opposite of the bed. The door was opened to reveal a small bathroom. I got a quick glance at the mirror and was startled. I was met with a young boy's face, around the age of nine, with brown hair and blue eyes. What startled me is the face seemed oddly familiar...

Seconds later it hit me. This was Mikey. Before his... Death? I don't really know what happened to him. I guess He is sharing memories with me right now. Perhaps I will learn what happened to him?

Right as that thought entered my mind, the scene before me twisted and shifted. I closed my eyes as a nauseating feeling came over me. When I opened them again the image before me had changed.

There was a lake sprawled out in front of me. On either of the lake there was dense forest, but across the lake was a grassy clearing.

"Mikey!" A man's voice called.

I turned around. A male with brown eyes and black hair stood next to Mikey's mother.

"It's time to go inside. Lunch is ready." The man, presumably Mikey's father, said.

The memory Mikey started running towards his dad. At the same time, the memory began to fade and twist. I was plunged into darkness as soon as a laughing Mikey jumped into his unsuspecting father's arms, who now also laughing at his son's antics. I looked around as I seemingly floated through the darkness. For a third time the scene changed. I was standing in a flower filled meadow. I could see Mikey playing a ways in front of me. He didn't seem to see me, and it looked like the Mikey I saw in the mirror, so I guessed I was still seeing past visions.

Run, Michele.

It wasn't a person who said the words, but more of a whisper on the wind. I shivered. The voice was chilling. Mikey seemed to have the same reaction, because he stopped playing and looked around fearfully. The voice had brought a dark aura to the once happy area. The sun that had once bathed the field in gold suddenly seemed to have been covered by a cloud. It was cold, and shadowed now. Even the flowers seemed to wilt below us.

Wake up. Escape.

Wait... Wake up? So I'm having a vision of his past dream? But why does someone, or something, want him to wake up? What's about to happen?

Before it's too late. Get up. Run.

Escape.

He'll get you.

He's got them.

It's to late.

Save them.

WAKE UP!

My eyes shot open and I sat up with a gasp. At first I thought I had been released from the visions, but as soon as I looked around the room I was in, I knew I wasn't.

It was still dark outside. Vision Mikey looked at the clock; 2:13 AM. Mikey yawned and rubbed his eyes.

A scream pierced the quiet night.

Mikey shot out of bed. Out here in the forest, there was nobody but him and his parents, since the scream was feminine, it must have been his mother.

I have a bad feeling about this.

(The narrative is hard to follow, huh?)

Mikey ran out the door to his bedroom, but then stopped in the hall. The shadows against the walls and doors could hold anything. That must have scared him. He slowly crept down the hall the his parents bedroom. The door was open.

Vision Mikey and I saw the inside and had the same reaction. We gasped and took a step back. I felt tears gather in Mikey's eyes.

The room was a blood bath. The horrible red liquid stained most of the bed and it's blankets. The carpet beside the bed, the headboard, and the wall beside the headboard was also splattered red like a disgusting art work. A lifeless, still lump wrapped up in a white, now red, blanket lay discarded on the floor beside the bed. Another form, a little less lifeless but soon to be as dead as the other lay on the bed, staring sightlessly with glazed eyes up at the figure looming over her. Said figure turned around. It's eyes locked on Mikey. The vision was so real, these feelings were so real, it's as if I'm standing here, being preyed upon, like Mikey once was.

The shadowed figure let out a sound that was probably a chuckle, but was deep enough to be a growl. It's definitely Male. The man stood up straight from where he had been leaning over Mikey's still mother. He turned to face Mikey completely before slowly walking towards the boy. Mikey stood routed to his spot, paralyzed with fear. I would be too. The man kept walking towards him. Me. Us. I don't know anymore. Now even my brain is jumbled. How must Mikey have felt? Seeing his parents dead bodies, then being approached by their killer.

The man was close now. To close. The man began reaching out to grab Mikey. "Looks like the fun ain't over yet." He growled with sick delight in his voice. Through the dark of the room I could just barely make out some of the man's face. He was bleach blond, and had a strong, almost pointed facial structure. More notable though, was the impossibly large grin stretched across his face and the crazed look in his emerald green eyes.

It was that moment that Mikey came back to reality, because he turned around and darted out of the room and back down the hall. Not seconds later he heard foot pounds and breathing behind him. The man was getting closer. He was moving faster than us.

Mikey had reached the start of the staircase leading downstairs when he was stopped abruptly by a hand on the back of his pajama shirt. Mikey was yanked backwards into the man, who quickly elbowed the boy's back where his lung was. Mikey had tears flowing from his eyes as he gasped and sobbed, trying to get his breath back.

The man pushed Mikey's back against the wall. The grin he had in the bedroom had yet to fade. There was a window filtering in moonlight behind the man, allowing Mikey and I to see the man more clearly. He was wearing forest camo hunting gear.

The man took a knife out of the sheath that was strapped to his waist. He put its tip against where Mikey's heart was.

"Goodnight." He whispered as if a parent to a sleeping baby.

The man slowly began pushing the blade into the Mikey's chest. Or was it my chest? At this point, I couldn't tell the difference between us. blade pierces skin and then heart, Mikey took his final breath. His heart stopped. In that moment, I was almost certain my heart had stopped too. I just experienced what it's like to die. It's not the peaceful passing of a soul into the spirit realm, content with there fate. No, your soul is dragged out of you, kicking and screaming, wanting to feel the high of life forever, but is forced to move on.

The man chuckled quietly to himself as the boy went limp. He dragged Mikey's body down the stairs, through the kitchen and living room, and out the front door. He dragged it across the clearing, then promptly dumped it in the lake. He brushed off his hands that were now covered in blood. Scoffing, he walked back into the house, shutting the door behind him.

Mikey's soul was just about to finish passing. It was over for the boy. He is dead. But... How was he-

My train of thought was cut off by a whisper on the wind.

Avenge us. Revenge.

~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~~~~~•••••~~•~•

I was floating in the black void again. There was something wet on my face. Tears. I reached up and wiped them. I looked at my hand. The tears were purple.

I'm in pain. My lungs. They hurt. I can't breath? What's happening? Now I feel something soft. It's below me. My fingers sift through it. I still can't see anything.

I hear a faint noise. It's distorted. I can't tell what it is.

I hear it a couple more times, it gets clearer in clearer, until-

"JAGGY!"

I gasp and fall to my knees, breathing heavily. A hand is set on my shoulder, and I look up to see who it is. Robin looks down at me, the concern is clear on his face. I sigh I relief. I am finally out of that nightmare.

"Are you okay? You were totally spaced out for a full minute there, then you started crying, without actually sobbing." Artemis commented.

"It was kinda freaky." Wally stated.

"What happened?" Robin asked.

I sighed again, then looked around the clearing, everyone, including Mikey, was where they were before my visions. Except Robin, of course. Not much time has passed then. I noticed Mikey was watching me carefully.

"I don't know exactly. Mikey showed me visions of before he died. He showed me his parents. He showed me the night he and his parents were killed by a man wearing forest camouflage hunting gear." I mumbled, partially to myself.

"Killed? So he is a ghost?" Superboy asked with a raised eyebrow. Wally scoffed and rolled his eyes, but must have opted not to say anything. I shrugged.

"Mikey," I looked back at the boy, who still watched me, "Please, tell us what's going on here? Why did you show me those visions? Why are you doing all of this?"

Mikey blinked once. Twice. A third time. Then he spoke.

"When camo man killed me and dumped me in the lake, I was reborn. Not as a spirit, or a human, but a sort of... Demon? Not a bad demon, my purpose was never to be evil. The spirit that created me was an embodiment of the idea of death. The camo man has killed many times before me, and always got away with it. Death was sick of the carnage he caused, so he made me to seek revenge for all the people he has killed, and try to save the people he will kill. The camo man took over my home and has stayed there for months, killing people in the forest. I try to scare them away, to keep them safe. This place was once a save haven for lost travelers. It had been given a gift thousands of years ago, and now all lost travelers are guided to it. My parents used to show lost people the way back to town. But now this place is tainted. My job it to wipe this place clean of its taint, and avenge the fallen."

"So you wanna kill camo man? Is he in the cabin now?" Artemis asked.

"Yes." Mikey replied simply.

"Well, why haven't you stormed in there and finished him already?! It should be easy with you powers." KF exclaimed.

"It's not that easy. When camo man took me out of the house after he killed me, my soul had not yet passed. Since my soul wasn't in its place of death, it wasn't forced into the spirit realm like it usually would be. That's the only reason Death could make me like this. But, once I left the place I was killed, I can never return. I can't get back into the house. As for when he goes out to hunt lost travelers, I can't get him then either, he always carries around the knife that he killed me with. I can't get to close to that either. The camo man knows about me and has figured out what I'm trying to do. He always makes sure there is no way I can get to him." Mikey explained.

"Well, now you've got us to help you." Miss Martian smiled.

(Don't fall into my plot holes, everybody.)

"Hold on, I have a question," Wally began, "If you are supposed to be good, then why did you attack that Yassen guy? You burnt his face and made him lose an eye!" He exclaimed, cocking a suspicious eyebrow.

"Yes, I really regret that mistake. There was blood on him, animal blood but I didn't know that at the time, and he was wearing camo hunting gear. I had convinced myself he was the man I am after. I didn't notice it wasn't him until too late, but stopped myself just in time. I should have known better though, camo man would have never been stupid enough to leave himself vulnerable like that. I am truly sorry about what happened." The boy looked down with a sigh, saddened and ashamed by what he had done.

Robin cleared his throat, "I suppose that is in the past now. I'm not exactly sure what is going on here, I don't any of us are, but one thing is clear. There in a man murdering innocents and we must stop him. How can we help?"

Mikey smiled. Thank you so much. Perhaps we can finally end this. If we work together that is. We need to get him-" he was cut off by a deep chuckle.

"Well, well, well." A voice drawled slowly, "I knew you'd get smart and get help eventually kid, but I never expected it would be the help of super-children." He said sarcastically.

Superboy growled at the man who emerged from the same bushes we had come from.

"Not that I'm not prepared..." The crazed grin on the man's face radiated confidence.

Superboy scowled, "Prepare for this!" He charged the man with a shout of rage. Camo man neatly stepped to the side, dodging superboy. Superboy kept moving with his momentum, and just before he reached the tree line, he tripped over an invisible force. There was a small phut, and I caught glance of something that whizzed out of the bushes. It hit superboy in the arm, and not seconds later he was unmoving, breathing, but out cold.

Tranquilizer dart. Superboy walked, or rather charged, right into this man's trap. Camo man chuckled.

"One down."

Robin's eyes narrowed, "Kid, Artemis, take the left. Megan, you and I have the right. Surround and conquer. Jaggy, hang back and assist only if necessary. It's your first mission, after all. Move!" Robin ordered.

As the four went in their respectful directions, I backed away, stopping once I was standing beside the boy. We silently watched as the four circled (squared?) around the man.

Artemis drew back a shock arrow with her bow, "Give up! Your outnumbered." She demanded.

"Outnumbered, yes. Out matched?" The man pulled out a sword and pressed a discreet button on his belt, "Not so much." The man rolled to the ground as a line of darts shot from the woods this time. Wally, Robin, and Artemis were able to dodge them all, but Miss Martian wasn't so lucky, being the slowest and least athletically train than the others. She collapsed to the ground.

Robin growled, "that's it, no more games. This ends now!" Robin threw several bird-a-rangs while Artemis shot her arrow. The man ducked under the bird shaped weapons and cut the arrow in half with his sword. Wally ran at and tried to tackle the man from behind, but he slid sideways on one foot, leaving the other out which tripped Wally. KF tumbled forward, but rolled over in a summersault and landed back on his feet. He was now next to the collapsed Megan.

Wally huffed, "For a homicidal psycho, this guy is pretty good."

The man smirked. "Yes, I was training to be an assassin, but I wasn't patient enough to wait for killing jobs. So, I'm out on my own." Now the man grinned crazily. "Now I finally get some excitement."

Robin glared at him. "Jaggy! How about you help us out here? We won't underestimate him again."

I began to walk forward, but Mikey's hand on my shoulder stopped me briefly. "See that Sheath on his right leg? There's a knife in it. Get it and get rid of it." He said, "I'll handle the rest." I blinked at him, then turned towards the man. Seeing what Mikey was talking about, I nodded and began running forwards.

I got to them just in time to see Robin attack the man, aiming to punch him in the gut. The man grabbed Robin's arm and threw him over his shoulder and into Artemis, who had been about to shoot another arrow. Wally tried as well, but got the same result as Robin, the three were in a pile. I shifted into my jaguar form and silently crept towards them.

Robin suddenly untangled from the others and leapt at the man, who quickly grabbed him and pinned his arm behind his back. Robin gritted his teeth and groaned in pain.

"Foolish boy. Your asking for a broken arm." The man growled at him.

That attack didn't seem like Robin at all... It was certain to fail, he would have seen that. It was sloppy. There was something more too it.

I saw his gaze flicker to me, and in that moment I knew. A diversion. Robin is giving me the opportunity to strike. I could knock him out and we would take him to jail. But... Mikey wants me to take his knife so he can do his job. Complete his purpose. The right thing would be to take him to jail, no matter how crazy he is. Something told me to trust Mikey, though. Call it a gut feeling.

Well, ya gotta listen to your gut.

I took to bounds forward and pounced on the man. He was knocked forward with a Yelp, letting go of Robin, who stumbled into Wally's arms. Before the man had time to recover, I ripped the sheath with the knife off the man's leg and ran. I was about 5 yards away from him when he regained his bearings. Camo man quickly got up. When he saw what I took her growled in rage. "Get back here, you runt!" He shouted. He pulled out a gun and started shooting at me. He had gotten three shots before he was tackled by kid flash from behind.

That was enough, though. I dodged the first two bullets, but I felt the third one tear straight through my hind leg. I whimpered, but didn't stop running. Although, I was slowed significantly by my limp.

I was 15 yards away from the man and Mikey when I collapsed. I turned around to look at him, he had pushed off kid flash and grabbed his gun, aiming it at me. He laughed in triumph. His finger moved to pull the trigger, the others wouldn't be fast enough to stop him. Somehow, I knew he aimed to kill.

The shot never came, but the scream of the camo man did. He dropped his gun as his hand was enveloped in the burning, purple acid. The liquid dragged the man across the ground, closer and closer to the boy. Soon, camo man was right in front of Mikey. He was screaming in agony. The man reached for the sword he had resheathed a while back and threw it perfectly to skewer Mikey. A wall of purple came up to protect the boy. The sword went into the thin, purple mass, but never came back out. It looked as if it had went through a portal, but in reality, it hand been instantly melted down. The liquid lowered itself slowly. Mikey glared at the man. Both of his masked eyes turned completely black, a purple pinprick glowed in each black orb.

A look of pure terror passed over the man's face.

"Goodnight." Mikey whispered.

The man was then completely covered in the purple liquid, and in moments, his agonized screams of pain had faded. He was gone, obliterated, just like that.

For a second, I thought it was over. Then, out of the mass of purple liquid burst a red, horned, demon-like creature. It roared in fury, it's teeth gleamed like blades and its jaws opened and shut, as if it was prepared to rip something, or someone, to shreds. There was no way to describe this beast, but if you imagined the worst beast out of your most dark and terrifying nightmares, it would come nothing close as to as horoscope as this beast. For a moment, I was certain we would all die here, and be dragged with that thing to the depths of Hell.

The earth seemed to open up beneath the creature, an it was unwillingly sucked down. It's screams of fury were the last thing I heard from it before the pit closed up again.

Then the clearing was silent.

"What on earth just happened?" Artemis asked.

Nobody answered her.

That is, until a black shadow lurked out of the forest.

The shadow was transparent, with glowing, white eyes. It had a humanoid form, but the exact shape continuously shifted and changed.

"I believe I can provide you with some answers." It's whispering voice sounded familiar. It seemed to... Float on the wind.

"Who are you?" Robin questioned suspiciously.

The figure walked, or maybe floated, over to Mikey. "I am the embodiment of death. I believe the Crying Boy mentioned me? Good work, Michel. It was about time that demon was put away."

"Crying Boy?" Wally asked.

"Yes, that is what he is called by beings who aren't personally familiar with him."

"Okay, but what exactly did happen?" Robin asked. I shifted into my human form,band began to feel dizzy. I didn't know why, but I brushed it off. What could be more important than this?

"Ah, yes, well you see, that man you battled was supposed to die many years ago. Before his soul could pass, it was consumed by a demon who took over his body. The demon's influence made him bloodthirsty and insane. He killed many people. That is why I made crying boy, to kill the man so the demon could be sentenced back to the underworld. Anything else you may ask s irrelevant." That last part was said to cut off the challenge Kid Flash was about to make.

"So what happens to Mikey?" My voice was small. I was in pain, but I couldn't remember why.

"Oh dear, I almost forgot." The shadow muttered while making its way over to me. It loomed over me briefly before it reached out a glowing, white hand. Death placed the hand on my leg. Oh yeah, I had been shot. A electrifying a current jolted through me, and in a matter of seconds I felt like I could do anything, like I was high on life. As quickly as it came, the feeling faded. I looked at my leg. It was completely healed.

I stood up, testing out my balance. It was as good as new. "Thank you." I bowed to him. He nodded back.

"It's the least I could do after you put your faith in Michele's cause. As for what will happen to him, that is his choice. He can choose to pass on to Heaven, or he can stay on earth if he has a proper cause." Death stated.

Mikey stepped forward at this, "sir, I respectfully request to stay stationed here. After all, someone needs to show the lost travelers back to town now."

"Very well, you may stay. As for you six kids, perhaps you should stay the night in the cabin. It's late, and you've had a long day." Death suggested kindly. Mikey nodded in agreement.

The team and I exchanged looks. "We would like that." Robin spoke for us all. One thing was certain. We would sleep deeply tonight.


	25. Random one shots

Have fun with this small update. Its basically several humor/family oneshots stringed together.

Layla's POV

I groaned softly as I slowly gained consciousness. At first I groggily looked at my surroundings, yawning in boredom. Then I realized I didn't recognize anything. My half mast eyes shot open and my eyes darted around quickly, taking in every detail of the area. The room appeared to be a living room. I sat on the floor, propped up against a recliner. The other five team members were also spread out around the room. Robin lay sideways in the recliner above me, head and legs hanging off both sides in a seemingly uncomfortable position. There was also a couch in the room. Megan lay curled up on one end while Artemis slept sitting upright on the other. Wally was sprawled out sleeping on the top of the couch's backrest. He looked about ready to fall. Connor slept face-down on the coffee table. It didn't look even slightly comfortable, but whatever floats your boat.

I wish Robin was awake to hear me say that. He would be very proud that I know that phrase. I am also pretty sure I said it correctly.

I stood up silently as to not wake the others. There was a door just to the right of the living room, located where the carpet ended. I tried to ignore the old, rusty red drag streaks in the carpet, but it's difficult, knowing they were more than likely made when Camo Man was getting rid of Mikey's body.

I need some fresh air, I though with a sigh. I walked across the living room and to the door. Upon opening it, I saw it was still pretty dark. The morning sun had yet to rise.

I stepped out into the cool morning air, silently shutting the door behind me. Closing my eyes, I relished in the lavishing fresh air. There was a slight breeze, and I shivered in delight at the cold feel of it on my skin. It is a truly invigorating experience.

I opened my eyes when I heard a metal squeak to my right. I am standing on a slightly rotting wooden porch, and when I look to the source of the noise, I see Mikey. He is sitting on a wood porch swing that is attacked to overhanging roof by slightly rusted, metal chains. He is staring out over the pond while the breeze makes the swing sway slowly back and fourth.

I walk up to where he I sitting, "May I join you?" He nods once without looking up, and without further hesitation, I sit next to him on the still swaying swing. We sit in a comfortable silence for a moment or two.

"When did you wake up?" I ask suddenly, not really knowing why. I just want to talk to my new friend.

"I don't sleep." He whispered.

"Oh," I stated, "Do you miss it...? You know, being human?"

The boy sat for a few minutes, thinking of how he should answer, "Yes, I do sometimes, I especially miss my parents, but that all in the past now. I must make the best of here and now. It will get lonely at times, but I will be content helping lost travelers. I am glad they will be able to live to see another night now that Camo Man is gone."

I nodded solemnly, glad that Mikey has found a purpose.

We sat peacefully as the sun rose. I took the time to reflect. The Camo man is gone for good now, thankfully. Mikey can be content helping lost travelers in the forest. Deaths work is done. The team and I are unharmed and will be ready to go home once everyone is awake. I'd say this was a well accomplished first mission. I smiled and gave a content sigh.

Not bad Jaggy, not bad at all.

Nothing could ruin this feeling.

Not even the sound of Artemis and Wally bickering after he apparently fell on her in his sleep.

~~~~~~~•••••••~~~~~~~••••••••••

I sighed as I looked at the ceiling of the Mount Justice living area. I slumped on the couch, my sketch pad rested on my lap. I think really hard, trying to remember the exact details of what I had seen earlier.

Aha!

I sit up straight, a new perk in my posture, as I make the finishing touches on my drawing. My smile broadens as a hold out the finished product for myself to get a good look at.

I giggle to myself, "She'll love it." I say to no one in particular.

"Who'll love what?"

I look behind me. Artemis walks out of the kitchen, finishing off the remains of a cold slice of pizza.

"Oh, just my friend at school. I made a drawing for her." I elaborated, a wide grin still donning my face. Not that she could see, with the mask and all, but I think she got the picture.

"Really? Let me see."

I showed her my drawing. It featured a shaded corner, and plastered across the walls were the crude drawings of childen. The focus of the picture though was a large present box with a stripe going down the center of each visible side. The box had a wide opening on the top. Inside of the box was a creature that had its hands latched onto the sides of the box as it poised to push itself out. it had long, spindly, lanky, black limbs. On the end of each arm it had three long black claws for fingers. It's face was a different story. In place of its face there was a white mask. The mask had hollow, black eyes and a wide grin. It had overly pronounced red blushed cheeks and purple tear streaks running down its face. For a creature with a grin that wide it looked plenty angry.

"Woah..." Artemis whispered, "What is that thing?"

I hummed to myself, "Well, I don't know exactly. I met this girl at some park the other day and she started talking about her favorite video games to me. This is apparently her favorite character in one of them. She called it two different names. I think one of them may have been 'Puppet'...? I don't know, anyway, she showed me a picture of it off her phone and I decided to draw one for her." I explain.

"Oh, well that was cool of you. One question though, how exactly did you get on the topic of video games? You don't seem like a gamer to me. Well, not yet at least." Artemis asked, raising an eyebrow while crossing her arms.

"I didn't bring up the topic, actually. It was her. I was wearing that blue sweatshirt, basketball shorts, and some purple tinted shoes and she walked up to me and told me I look a little like another one of her favorite video game characters. Under- something. Said something about my blue eyes and pale skin completing the look. So that's when she started telling me about games she likes." I shrugged.

"... Interesting..." Her eyes narrowed slightly as she said this, "Well, I hope she likes it." Artemis comments nonchalantly before turning around and waving before leaving again.

I smiled widely again, the prospect of gaining a new friend exciting me.

"Me too."

=~•~•~•~•~•~~~•~•~•~•~•~•~~=

I groaned while laying facedown on the couch.

I had started wearing the bottom half of my costume and a domino mask instead of my normal mask around the mountain. Megan said she liked it better this way, something about me appearing a bit more inviting, so I started to do it more often to appease her. The others seem to prefer it as well.

Although that is hardly of any concern compared to my current situation. I feel terrible for no apparent reason. I was fine this morning. Sure, I woke up late and missed the recon mission the Team are currently assigned to, but that's nothing compared to now. Bateman seemed more surprised than disappointed I got up too late for the mission. He had even asked me if I was alright. I said I was.

Ugh... not anymore. I wish he were here now. Maybe he would know what poison is doing this to me. Perhaps I should call a doctor...

Nah. The team will be here soon, and I wanna know how there mission went.

A wave of nausea hit me and I whimper as I feel like on fire while at the same time I'm shivering from the cold. Ah, to hell with the mission. I just don't wanna move.

I lay there for awhile, beginning to drift off when I hear some voices that startled me back to awareness.

"Jeeeeze. That mission was a total bore. I I wanted to here people talk about the budget I would watch politics." Someone wined.

"Nobody cares, Baywatch, so shut up."

"It was important information, Walls. Some things you just gotta do. It's part of the job."

The voices got louder as they got closer. Had I not been feeling like garbage, I would have gotten up to greet them. Instead, I continue to lye in my own despair.

"I didn't think it was so ba- oh my goodness!" I heard Megan gasp.

The quick padding of feet approaching warned me of Megan's coming. I remained face down on the couch, giving her a sideways glance before closing my eyes again.

There was a sound of shuffling before I felt a pressure against my cheek, and it was freezing!

I squeal a just a little bit, I assure you, before jumping back up into a sitting position. "Are you holding dry ice or something? Stop trying to freeze me woman!" I exclaim. Wally snickers.

"Jaggy... your burning up!" She worries while trying to put her hand on my face again.

"Megan, last I checked I wasn't on fire," I roll my eyes, "Now get those weapons away from me!"

Megan frowns, but before I can feel bad about it, another hand from behind me is placed again my forehead. I go to lurch forward, but the person pins me back against the couch, their hand still in place. I squirm in discomfort, whining incoherently about the cold, before excepting my fate with a sigh.

"She's right there Jagster," Robin's voice came from my captor. Of course it's him. "You've got a nasty cold."

"I don't have cold, I am cold. Now let me go!" I whimper.

"They mean your sick." Artemis rolls her eyes.

I scoff indignantly. "I'm not sick, I never get sick. It's obviously poison. We've been compr-ah-ah-choo!" I sniffed and rubbed my nose. Well, that was smooth. I heard the sound of stifled giggles and at that moment I realized how much... bigger, everything seemed. I look down to see a black paw instead of a hand. I flush with embarrassment, makeing my face somehow feel even hotter, before shifting back to my human form.

"Okay..." I trail off looked at the almost completely amused team, "I may be, just a little, sick."

"Congratulations, you just won understatement of the year award." Robin smirked. "Seriously though, you should probably go get some rest."

"I woke up like an hour ago. I'm not tired." I poured.

"Well you need to rest. At least do something that's quiet." He ordered.

"Oh, Oh! I know! Let's watch a movie!" Kid Flash bounced up and down enthusiastically, "I heard they've put Zootopia on Netflix. Let's watch that! I'll turn it on!" He declared.

"Ooh, that sound like a wonderful idea! I'll go make popcorn!" Megan gushed excitedly before hurrying off to the kitchen.

Artemis sighed. "I guess I'll go make sure she doesn't burn it." She droned before walking steadily after the happy-go-lucky Martian.

"I'll get some cold medicine." Kaldur said simply before walking off.

"There is no way I'm taking it." I grumbled.

"Yes you are." Robin declared.

"Make me!" I stuck out my tongue at him.

Robin glared, "I could arrange that."

I growled and turned away from him.

As I sat like that for a couple minutes. I put all of my focus into cooling myself down. It seemed that if I didn't move the heat would begin to fade some. I closed my eyes and blocked out my other senses. This seemed to work, because a couple minutes later my face suddenly felt a soothing cool. I smiled and sighed happily. Maybe I can just stay like this awhile...

...

...

...

Part of the coolness suddenly left.

What the...?

"BOO!"

I opened my eyes with an audible gasp. Not seconds later I felt something metal shoved into my mouth, which was then enveloped with a foul taste. I swallowed only because of reflex. I groaned pathetically while my face twisted disgustedly.

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it?"

I glared at the smirking Robin who was holding the spoon he violated me with.

"I'm gonna report this as an abusive relationship." I grumble.

"You know you love me." He happily said before plopping next to me onto the couch. On my other side was the arm of the furniture.

"Popcorn is ready!" Megan walked out of the kitchen with a bounce in her step and a bowl of popcorn in her hands. Artemis was behind her with three more.

"About time!" Wally, who had plopped down next to Robin, exclaimed. "The movie is starting!" Sure enough, the beginning credits of the movie were playing. Artemis sat next to Wally and gave him a bowl. Megan sat next to Conor on a love seat (that is what a two person couch is called, no dirty minds, nothing((much)) implied.) and Aqualad is in an armchair.

As the popcorn was passed around I settled in to watch the movie.

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

It's pretty cool. I must say I really like it. Nick is my favorite character so far. He's so... real. Judy is a little to 'believe in yourself and your dreams will all come true' type of bunny for my taste. Other than that, she's also a cool character I suppose.

Now they are in a big building an are finding out that sheep lady is the bad guy. They run away from her and Judy gets hurt. Nick tries to escape with Judy but is pushed into an artificial grassland area with high walls.

Nick is darted with a poison that makes him go back to his savage roots when it was predator vs prey...

Nick starts approaching Judy while growling. She runs.

My heart freezes. Oh my god.. is this what would have happened? Had I lost control of the jaguar spirit, would I have turned on the team? Would I hunt them, while they attempted to flee in terror?

The screen in front of me appeared to shift, and instead of a fox stalking a rabbit, it was a jaguar and human. The human was short. He has black hair. Electric blue eyes...

I feel a nudge in my side. Robin gives me a sympathetic smile. "Hey, don't worry about it, take a moment to see what happens."

Sure enough, nick going savage was just to trick the sheep. She was arrested for her crimes and sent off to jail.

"Ya see? It always works out. You don't gotta worry about a thing."

"Heh... thanks."

~_~_~~_~_~_~~~|~~••~•~•~•~•~•~

Dusk was approaching slowly. I breath the midday Gotham air as I look up at the surrounding trees. The metal bench I'm sitting on is cold, but I don't care. It's to be expected, after all it's the middle of October, we are in the midst of Autumn. This is one of my favorite times of year. It's getting colder, trees are painted vibrant shades of red, orange, yellow, and brown, and things die.

Just another beautiful day in Gotham Park.

I'm not just here for the views though. It was on this spot I met that girl I drew my picture for. It's here I hope that I'll see her again. Sadly, I've been here for hours, and haven't seen a sign of her. I'm about ready to just give up and leave. Besides, Alfred is making Spaghetti tonight, and there's no way I'm missing out on that.

'Meh, it was a long shot anyway.'

I regret not getting any way to contact her again. Not much I can do about it now, though. I stand up and stretch as I get off the bench. I probably shouldn't have sat there so long. I grumble in annoyance at how numb my feet are right now.

I begin my long trudge back in the direction of the manor. Down the park path. Out of the gates. Down the sidewalk. Past buildings and alleys and streets. So on.

The walk was mostly silent, other than the occasional honk of a car or the closing of the shop doors as people walk in and out. It was rather peaceful. I could never have times like this, never go out in public even, when I was with the Clan. I was always doing something, training, going on an assignment, resting, healing, learning. My master said if I have time to dawdle, then I have time to improve. The little free time I managed to get I had spent with-

My brain stutters to a halt and I choke up. The only outside appearance of my distress being a slight pause in step before continuing to walk. I still feel bad about how my foolishness caused Yamato's death. I know he wouldn't want me to blame myself, but... he was just so sweet, so innocent and pure. It's impossible not to feel responsible. I-

A sudden loud ruckus caught my attention and I was kicked out of my previous thoughts. I look to my right. On the side walk on the opposite side of the street a gang of teenagers are loudly laughing and shoving each other around. Several of them are holding beer cans while even more cans are littered around them, empty.

I roll my eyes. There's the Gotham I know and avoid.

I began to just move on, when something else caught the corner of my eye. It was a flash of black, but I had seen enough to know it was human. It had disappeared into a shadowy, narrow alley. I stopped completely this time and looked to where the person had vanished.

Hmmm... do I investigate the cliche, shady figure or just keep walking and pretend nothing happened?

I assessed the pros and cons.

...

Yeah, there is no way I'm following that person.

For the second time, I turned to walk away. I would have gotten away too, if it weren't for the fact that I noticed three of the teenagers depart from the group and head down the same alley as the person. I sighed in exasperation. Oh, goddammit. That could have been a pedestrian. Now they could get mugged.

Or it's just an innocent meeting.

Probably not.

Ughhhh... why me?

I wait for a break in the traffic, then quickly cross. Avoiding detection from the rest of the group, I make my way to the alley opening. I peer in.

The three are blocking the way out. There is a hooded figure in front of them, and they are facing the wall that blocks them in. From what I can see, they are wearing a black hoodie with dark blue leggings and high tops. A black leather gloved hand tightly clutches a knife at their side. They had a slight slouch in their posture.

I slipped into the alleyway undetected, hiding behind a dumpster. I'll only intervene if necessary.

The person facing the wall groaned loudly in exasperation. "Well, isn't this just my luck?" The voice was low, but obviously feminine. The hunched figure turned around, revealing her face. She has tan olive skin and honey syrup eyes. Her brown hair is in a frizzy end bob cut and has light highlights. She appeared about 15, and looked to be about 5' 8. She was lean and looked a little underweight for someone her age and height, but still pretty healthy. Her face and lips appear heart shaped and there seems to be a heavy discoloration around her eyes.

"Just leave now and there won't be any trouble." She demanded.

One of the boys laughs. "You really think you're any threat to us? Just be a good little girl and hand over everything you've got." He seems to be the most sober of the three.

The girl raises the knife threateningly. "I don't have anything."

"Well, I suppose you could have... other uses~" he purrs. I didn't have to see his face to hear the smirk in his voice. I shudder. Thats disgusting.

The girl scoffed. "In your dreams." She sneers.

"Well then, pinch me I must be dreaming~" he flirts.

Welp, this is awkward.

The girl growls and suddenly leapt at the teen. She had the advantage, since he hadn't been expecting the attack. It was only for a moments though, as he overpowered her with his strength and pushed her back into the wall. She grunted with pain but didn't fall.

The other two made to grab her but the first teen, apparently the leader, stopped them with a sharp word.

"Go back to the others. I can handle this one." He snapped.

The others exchanged a glance before shrugging and trudging back out of the alley. I clung to the shadows as they passed so they would not see me.

"Now," The one left breathed, "Be good and I may let you live."

She scowls as he gets closer. Her hand whips out and the knife comes soaring. It lodges into his left leg and he kneels as he screams out in pain.

A smile crosses the girls face as she closes her eyes and a look of concentration passes her face. The boy growls, "Why you little b-" but is cut off as his eyes go wide and he passes out. His body hit the ground with a loud thump.

I know why too, not how, but why. A searing pain passed through my mind at that moment. I had little doubt it was what took down that man as well. My mind freaked for a moment, and suddenly everything around me, the whole world, was against me. At the same time I'm claustrophobic. Walls are surrounding me. I can't get out. Can't breath. I'm scared. I'm alone. This feeling, this panic, this... break down, I can't handle it. I whimper and press hard into the corner the brick wall and dumpster make. I try to hide, curling up into a small ball in the corner to avoid being seen. Hide from what though? My fears?

I hear shuffling. The girl is getting closer to my hiding spot. Then it stops. She's right in front of the dumpster, but just out of sight. She's only a meter or so away.

"I know your there. If your one of those guys, quit hiding like the trash your are and face me." They threaten.

I whimper pathetically again. I can't help it. This fear, it's like being with my former master again.

They make a confused noise, as if not expecting such a child-noise. They walk forward again.

I close my eyes tight. I'm shaking now. She's right in front of me.

"Shit... I messed up." She groans.

I don't respond.

"Hey, are you okay? I promise I won't hurt you. Well, anymore, that is." She states.

I look up. She is a meter away in front of me. I shakily nod my head to answer her question before pushing agains the wall to stand up.

Once we were facing each other, her about a head taller even with the slouch, she rubbed the back of her head awkwardly. "Hey, sorry about that. In my defense though, you were kinda creeping on me there. Were you just gonna watch as I was raped or something? Some help you are." She rolls her eyes.

"N-no." I mumble.

"Whatever." She sighs. She turns around to leave.

"W-wait!" I exclaim without thinking. She looks at me again expectingly, but with a little more annoyance.

"Uh... let me walk with you for a bit." I say hesitantly.

"No." was her simple answer and she turned and kept walking.

I ignored her. I ran to catch up beside her then matched strides with her.

"What's your problem kid?" She asks grumpily.

I shrug. "So, what was that back there?" I ask.

"None of your business." She turns the opposite direction of the group of teens.

"Aww, come on. I won't tell anyone." I persuade.

She sighs, "Fine, but only because I feel kinda bad for almost scrambling a kid's brain." She rolls her eyes.

"Thank you." I say with finality.

"Hush child. Do you wanna know or not? Look, I went through some bad crap as a kid and developed some weird-ass mental powers. I can sense the brainwaves of people and cause seizures and mental breakdowns. I can't really control my abilities very well though." She explains.

"Oh, that's cool." I comment.

She scowls. "Hardly."

"My name is Layla. What's yours?" I ask. We've gotten about a block away from the alley now.

"Jeeze, kid, you're nosy as hell. But if you must know, I'm Ahmrsyne." She grumbles.

"Ahmrsyne..." I say, committing it to memory, "That's a nice name." I compliment.

"Yeah, sure, Whatever." She sighs, "Look, as much as I 'love' being followed, I gotta go now, kid."

"It's Layla." I remind adamantly, "So, will I see you around?"

"Probably not." She states blatantly. We've walked two blocks now.

"How will I find you?"

"You won't."

"Is there a way I can find you again?"

Ahmersyne stops suddenly, and I do as well. She sighs deeply and turns to me. She places a hand on her hip and pinches the bridge of her nose with the other. "Kid, why are you so determined to see me again? It's getting on my nerves."

"Well, because I like you!" I say cheerily, "I can tell that under your dark clothes and grumpy personality that you can be a good person." It was definitely true. Something about her screams potential friend. Besides, judging by her demeanor, she could use a few more.

She groans for probably the hundredth time since I've met her. "Fine, fine, you know what? I won't fight against it. As much as this goes against my better judgment, I'll throw you a bone. I don't sense any ill intentions, anyway. You know that Cafe by Gotham Park? Lilah's cafe and bakery or something? I'm there every Sunday morning. You wanna find me, go there. Are you done annoying me now?"

I give her a shit-eating grin. "That's all I ask."

serious question: should I continue to update?


	26. unexpected part 1

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b76838282e217f13040e22c526cb48e1"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"All Knowing POV; LOCATION: Japan date: 3 months previous of last know time in last chapter:July 15th/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2bd16faba961c7fee0dc3862c61ff2a4"The young man sighed in the backseat of the cab he was currently riding in. His head sagged against the back of his seat as he studied the roof of the car. The traffic in the busy city of Tokyo had slowed to a crawl, the man could even count the distance in meters they went each minute. This ride seemed to last an eternity./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7711cb3b542252b48401d99de3aaceed"Even through the the man's obvious impatience and distaste of the situation, you could sense his tense apprehension. There was a certain perk to the man, as if the fruits of his journey would be sweet. A hopeful spark was alight in his eyes. It was indeed a special day. The day he would see them again after so long./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="af44a70cd2fc965e6b5082857d7a5c75"Just the thought of them made the universe seem to clear the path ahead of them as they finally broke free from the cluster of cars and into a more quiet neighborhood. It was only minutes later that the cab pulled up to a moderately simple and sized house. After exchanging pleasantries and payment with the driver he steadily got out of the car and waited until it drove off. He then turned his attention to the house in front of him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5e3bbfbe2bd8a58444c8941a57b9a4ef"The 22 year-old closed his eyes and took a deep breath. With newfound vigor, he strode up the cement path until he reached the wooden door. He confidently rose his hand to knock, only to hesitate right before doing so. A persistent self-doubt clouded his mind. It had been so long since he had last stood in this place. A little more than 12 years ago to be exact. Then he was sent into the most remote and empty regions of Japan to train with his Sensei. He had had a legacy to fill, after all, and only the most intense of conditions could hone his skills enough for the job. It was only on his 22nd birthday, which was a week ago, that his Sensei had let him finally return to the city, his training complete. After his long absence, the first family he wanted to greet was this one./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cefa9bc8fecba0aa9e791a984b29a6be"He made up his mind and brought down his hand. He waited./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f330eea5bb87642c7a3d193c620ebe8"About a minute later the door opened. It was an old woman. She has grayish hair and a wrinkled face, but otherwise, looks fit and healthy. It is a woman he had never seen before./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aa498507ea3890cc96cf641768399e8f""Oh, why, hello there young man. Can I help you with something?" Her voice was kindly, which wasn't unexpected. In these parts of Tokyo, hospitality is a virtue./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="946c56d5ba20fea2ec14d87611b385b7""Yes, I believe you can," The man had a moderately deep voice, "Are Charles and Jaycee here, by chance?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6fb2a11115f21ef208a40b691b73dcff""Oh, I'm sorry dear, my husband and myself are the only ones that live here. The ones you're looking for must have left. I've moved in not long ago." She apologized./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f798fc367fc12a9b11e04702c42ab14""You wouldn't happen to know where they've gone? Or why?" The suddenly distraught man asked hopefully./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="965035c3cd5a75b262948d4ce0e5d7c9""I'm sorry." Was all she said while shaking her head sadly. "Perhaps you could try the neighbors though? They would know more about this than me hopefully."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="31c813fe7b446a9dcdef81fe218d8393""I'll do that. Thank you for your time." They exchanged farewells and the old woman silently shut the door behind as he walked back down the path. There was in fact a couple he recalled was close friends with the now missing family. They were people he hadn't seen for far to long./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f4d41de0525a9d331f3bf83fc5a60243"It was only about a ten minute walk to the house he seeked, but it felt more like ten years. After all this time, he had finally made it back, only to find things had changed. It was of course to be expected, after all, change is just another part of life, but moving? It didn't seem like something they would do.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="482dcf792ca7f50777d213a910bcca03"Oh, would you look at that. He had arrived./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b2bdc3f7f9d0c9d41d2200ea7499ff83"The man knocked on the door, hoping the outcome would be more fruitful this time. When it was answered it was by a middle aged woman. For a minute, the woman analyzed the man, studying him like a math problem. It was when her face lit up with recognition that she finally spoke. "Daniel! Oh my goodness it's been so long! You're finally back. It took ya long enough. Come, come, get inside. We really must catch up after all these years!" The brown haired, dark eyed woman quickly ushered the newly dubbed Daniel into the house and sat him on a sofa it the living room. The area had a very homey feeling./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6f4c4d5c7d01e7b4e295a2e07d0bf122""Jeeze, kid, you sure have grown." The woman, he remember being called Kira, drawed. "Hey Ben! Get down here you lazy dog!" She shouted to the ceiling./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f8eb7d21367fe069abbb3d662e8d779b""Leave me be woman! I'm busy!" The young man sat there silently, surprised by the sound caliber of what the man, Ben, called back considering his location./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8483a2103380278d1fd7703114421629""Danny's come back, you dolt!" She shouted back angrily./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6044d8748484d4b2db39c25db817c71d"They was a sudden loud crash from upstairs, then not seconds later, an older, toned man came stumbling down the stairs. He wore nothing but some pajama pants and a shocked expression on his face. He took a minute to stare at the younger man, then swallowed hard. "So, you've finally come back. About time." Ben chuckled to himself for a second while holding his face and shaking his head slightly. "I was convinced that old man managed to kill you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="67510a6f9d6687364ab439c05193a662"Daniel smiled, "No, but Sensei certainly came close a couple of times." The three shared a laugh./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="13c422ea049b1f72835041b14e222c92""Anyway, I came here for a reason." Daniel started, his smile fading to a more relaxed expression. He pointed in the general direction of where he had just come from. "What's with the new lady? When and why did they move?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1aefe3ea5d95296a5bf1d77fbddba071"The two lovers suddenly froze. Both exchange unsettling glances, before they simultaneously walked over and sat on either side of Daniel on the couch./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="af897869942248e5b8b76fcf4f707e19""You... Haven't heard yet." It wasn't a question. It was a statement./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="49232d00af38295f226a603092a1ec84""H-heard of what?" The younger man asked the older, who had spoken./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="164200895cbf0c8952e75dfb85e42db9""I'm sorry Danny. They were killed almost 8 years ago." Ben said solemnly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a3f8f95c2ea757eacc30048f667c296"It was in that moment the youths world broke. It took a couple seconds for his shock to pass, then he clenched his teeth and fists. His shaking was barely visible./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c4da98e0e7dce3d45a6400e918feecd8"Kira once again exchanged glances with her husband./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="962aca94cf778ed01b7b81a2afe72648"The youngest abruptly stood up, stalked over to the nearest wall, and promptly punched it with a shout of emotional agony. He turned his back to the same wall and slumped back against it, his head hanging. He refused to let the tears that built up into his eyes flow./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0fcfbf8e89b81d6fd87c48f378fc4115"The woman slowly stood up and went to stand by the boy. She put her hand on his shoulder, but he didn't respond. She sighs and pulls him into a hug. "It'll be okay..." she whispered while patting his back comfortingly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f96ec19cc8d8d4bf5dddbaac626d82ee""So that's it... they're just gone... the reason I-" His response was cut of by a choking sob./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6f41aabcbfadc6644d9704ab434268fb"Kira just continued to hold him. There was a sad, but also contemplative look on her face. She was deep in though, almost not entirely present. It was as if she was holding something back. Danny noticed none of this./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d1c20e8b28672ecadacf125d3d6e14c""Kira... tell him."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0504375077e871532e07482382e4c30d"Daniel was confused by the sentence, but didn't show it. He would learn soon./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b4648cd93e53ff36d188f1cecd2e748""Daniel, listen to me. After you left 12 years ago, Jaycee announced she was pregnant. She had already been several months along when she told everyone, but by then, you had left for training. They had a beautiful daughter. When she was four the Dokugan Ryu clan attacked their home. The bodies of Charles and Jaycee were found, but their daughter missing. She was never found, we suspect she was taken by them. That's as much as we can figure. We don't know if she is dead or alive, or what they did with her. If she still lives though, that's the first place to check." Kira explained/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c5f37d9f9320e889e3c9487e9be00a88"With a newfound hope, Daniel gathered himself and pulled away from Kira. "Thank you for telling me. I will find, and if Kami blesses me, rescue her from them."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9269f441f1258b4a66eb72a047108a65""That's a good boy," Ben came over and affectionately patted his shoulder, "If they could see you now, the Kages would be proud."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e9b5f4c7f6be87067fd06828b47622ab"After exchanging goodbyes, the young man parted from the older couple with a new determination. He had a mission now, and it was of utmost importance./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="70c8a9113dd3bacb99bc1ff1cbee2d1d"Perhaps, if the boy knew this would probably be the last he will see of the two, he would have stayed a little longer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b306bc0555c928f3afb31213069d31a"Or maybe not./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b25b522aad8e1b8725fca3107566659"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(Time skip. Holy god that was garbage. It only gets worse from here, too. I swear to god I'm about ready to cry.)/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c6c0b6ac6719df3cb1d31dbc9caaa407"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"All Knowing POV; LOCATION: Japan Date: December 1st (now two months after last chapter.)/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c59fad7276bd75cf2986b3bafed84714"It's been about a week since Daniel found out about the Kage family murder. Before he had gone in search of the missing survivor, he had visited the grave of the two killed to make peace. He had a ritual of visiting once a month, this has been happening for five months. Danny, however, has not spent this time moping./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="46093bbeea6e20fb6ae75ed897fe81f3"Daniel bought an apartment shortly after coming back. After, he set out on finding allies. most were friends he gained as a kid, several were loyal friends of those friends, and a few were strangers who heard about the group he was forming and decided to join the cause./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2671a4bb6f2dc87ad707689c98d233c2"He hadn't actually planned to form a whole clan or anything, it just kinda happened. It had all started with him finding 6 of his closest childhood friends. After that, those friend's friends joined the group and it eventually became something that, with the proper sources, background check, and skills, anyone willing and heart-set taking down the Dokugan Ryu were excepted. It was mostly filled with people seeking vengeance or justice. There were about 100 accounted for members. Every once in awhile during a raid a random vigilante will show up to help. They are people who wish to help, but also don't want to dedicate themselves to the clan. They were rather useful, more times then not./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cd39672adbaffd270fc465fa9ebed3fc"Of course, with such a big group, there had to be some form of leadership. Thus, a form of Oligarchy was made. The original 7 members were decided to be the leaders. All the extra, lower ranking representatives were split into separate groups to be lead by each individual leader. Each group had about 15 people. It was made sure that each group had about an equal amount of skill based off all the people in it. The leader of each group was only able to make a decision alone if it only affected their own people or it was of extreme and urgent importance. The latter didn't happen often. Any decision that affects all 7 groups had to be discussed and voted on in a meeting between the 7 leaders. The decision made was based off of majority rules. Of course, because Daniel had created the entire clan, he had a little more power then the other leaders. In the case that the entire clan was in battle, he was assumed highest ranking leader and was to be followed. Furthermore, if he really believes a decision made by the majority of the leaders is a bad one, he can veto the choice. Only if the other 6 are unanimously disagreeing of the veto can they override it, which was never necessary. He has other unnamed powers as well, known as the elastic leader rights./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="22443cee7025b0453e5fd5b199a9818e"Each individual group has its own system based on the leader, but the overall system is the leader is to have a deputy, who helps the leader with their duties and will fill in for the leader of something is to happen to them. There also has to be 1 or 2 medically informed members present on every mission. The amount of people who must be skilled in any combat, espionage, or technological ways solely depends on the leader./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e29035bfc0d7512d3c9a8c3fa1867804"That was only the basics of the clan and its structure. It wasn't a perfect system, but it works. There is no animosity between leaders or groups, either. In fact, everyone gets along well and hangs out with each other in the main base. All the separate and smaller bases where there is one for each leader are rarely used./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1329057f7d9b21a064280592bbdca9b8"All of this took only a month to establish, each group originally started out with about 5 people, but as the clan grew, so did the groups./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="deb40143a0688fccb21bf56453281fbb"This brings us to the leaders themselves. First, there is of course the highest ranking Daniel. Then there are his six childhood friends, Oliver, Elliot, Skylar, Fukuro(what he is called, but his real name is Christian), Lillian, and Salanie./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="941477d76bd89e615fcb6ae9d98de608"With his friends, Danny can properly lead his clan, for which he is grateful. Over the months, they quickly became a spear in the side of Dokugan Ryu. They picked off the people of the corrupt clan like flys. It was only a matter of time before the whole thing just becomes a band of stragglers clutching for the last straws of what the clan was once. It was rather satisfactory for Daniels clan to see them like this. It was a little too easy though, and they knew this. This made them all the more alert. Nothing has happened yet though, and they have yet to figure out why it was so easy. Dokugan Ryu was of course putting up a fight, but not as much of one as expected. Either way, Danny was winning, which is what counts. Yes, it was only a matter of time before that wretched clan was done for./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9499e687cf586a0949915524ca921427"That time is now./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ecc8bd5ffe4873d80953c4512adfd096"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(Was all that too confusing?)/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba503622e46195b67bee0b4107d873d4"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Present; 3rd person POV/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3eae794f5cbefdfbe542316057345745"Danny took deep, gasping breaths, but even so, a smile split his face. They had finally done it. Dokugan Ryu will now start their steep decent to ruins./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="51a58b2d593e1d310cc8fdac8fbd2c85"Today there was a battle. Danny's entire clan had ambushed the Dokugan Ryu's main base, and had won it over. All that was left to do is damage control./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b3cd3b7d758ba102ac97aa67601a56ba""Skylar!" He called over his best friend,"I want a status report."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2ff79fc4f3413a1ab1531e4ee010e6e6""Looking pretty good for us D. The remaining Ninjas have abandoned their base, we've won the war for sure. Only downside is we don't know where the leader of the clan is. That, and our casualties. We've already started the body count and will be sending our condolences to the closest of kin. Other than that, our people are just flushing out the rest of the building. Checking for anything we will have to deal with." Skylar, a blond-haired, blue eyed male reported./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7ce202fa7dbc7da990161c414b5cf4e3""Good. Has anything been found on...?" Danny let his sentence trail off, unable to finish it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bf3f6de297e4dc568b8f3cc3a52ac0da""Not that I've heard. Don't give up hope yet though, nobody even knows to keep an eye out for anything, so chances are it just got skipped over. Am I still the only one that knows about her?" Skylar assured and asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f895bae43091de3c44538e7284cfeb4e""Yeah." Daniel whispers./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d660206864ea700142b9a00ebb638201""So, the Kages are avenged, this clan is in ruins, what now?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="45c667d538d37b4b8a5d1a2216716e5b""I don't know. But... I have this weird feeling something is gonna change soon. Sky, if I'm ever... AWOL, will you promise to take care of the clan?" Danny says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8390848efb22770a540d87ae1dc36f7a"Skylar looked surprised at this, but nods anyway./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="965d9d85704d6e3b9f67e595d0620b46""Thanks, I promise, if I can return, I will. Eventually."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="671b17bbf6658ec06ec2b1f8c0bf7d83"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"~Time skip. Damn, is it just me or is the writing getting worse as I keep going?~/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a18daa25cf586e715d028483aa66e470"It was later that night that Daniel got his break./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="788bc4f71ad23fa9c48bfe388622db47"It was in a letter he got. It was slipped under his apartment door. It had no return address. Danny opened it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="97e416b98db10306dd8cf10de10c4c02"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I know who you are, and I know why you destroyed my clan. I must thank for that, by the way. In my youth I was foolish. I thought I could control a power as big as the Dokugan Ryu. I was wrong. I've found in my old age, I haven't been quite as in control as before. I was on the verge of being overthrown when you began your assault on us, so I did little to stop you. All powers must fall eventually, I suppose. Besides, I've had time to think, and have decided that it is time to let Japan be at peace once again. The age of the ninja is dying out, we are not needed much at all anymore, I'm afraid. I expect your own clan to keep the peace now, if I see you straying this path, though, I have no qualms with taking you out. Stay Honorable. In return for your assistance, I have decided to tell you what I know about/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" the young /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"Kage. She was forced to train with us for about five years. After an accident, she was sold off by her instructor. Last she was seen, it was with a group of young heroes. After some research, I found they were called 'Young Justice'. If you want to find her, they are your best bet./emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" Their base is a place known as mount justice in happy harbor, but it won't be easy to get in. The existence of this base is well known to the villain community, meaning the security is high. I'm sure you can handle it. Good luck./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3cec8293d8287895c8bf50e3e1f87173"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Oh, and don't do anything stupid. If your anything like your father when he was little, you'll do something you regret./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="22a002074936930972768eeecb062179"That was it. Danny was rightly suspicious, but it was the only lead he had. It was worth checking out, in the least./p 


	27. unexpected part 2 (also book finale)

_3rd person POV; location: Happy Harbor_

Danny had finally made it. Happy Harbor. The location of the young justice, last known people with the Kage daughter.

It had been hard leaving Japan, his home. He had been there all his life, after all. It was hard to leave his clan, most of all. It was lucky for Danny he spoke fluent English, otherwise he may have delayed coming. It was only on a whim he had decided to come. That information from the Dokugan Ryu couldn't have been worth nothing,

Right?

Danny shook the thought out of his head. Now was not the time for self doubt. Danny had already hacked into the main frame of the mountain, which took hours because of all the stupid firewalls he had to pass. He found that there were three known entrances, the loading bay doors, presumably for the exit of vehicles, a hidden back entrance, and something they called 'Zeta beams', which appeared to be some sort of teleportation device.

The hidden entrance and loading bay were both under surveillance, it would take to long to break in that way. By the time he did, they would know of him being there and be ready for him. What he needed was the element of surprise. The best way in would be to hack into the zeta beam and make it take him directly in. He would have the drop, and they wouldn't know he was there until it was too late.

What he would do once he was in, he wasn't sure. He would take the hits as he came though, and hope he could find her.

 _~•~•~•~lazy author time-skip~•~•~•~_

 _Layla's point of view; in the mountain_

I sat on the couch in the living room area of the mountain, only half conscious. It had been a long night, the nightmares were much worse then usual. Now I'm exhausted and on an hour of restless sleep. Not the best situation. I've had worse though, with the clan.

Megan and Connor were out of the mountain, the former having dragged the latter to some big after school event. Probably a game or something. Aqualad( **saltwater** ) is once again in Atlantis, he seems to be there a lot lately. I think Artemis is on one of the upper floors practicing her shot or something, but I'm not certain. Robin and Wally are in the kitchen making sandwiches. Or rather, Wally is making sandwiches while Robin makes sure he doesn't create something that will give himself food poisoning.

It seems like I do this a lot.

I hear the sound of the zeta beam going off, and I wait for the computer to announce who it was. It never did. I tilted my head in confusion, suddenly alert. The sound of the zeta beam itself is very quiet, so I'm gonna bet I'm the only one who heard it go off. The computer has never failed to go off before. Something tells me that wasn't just a fluke either, something is wrong.

Forgetting my fatigue, I got off of the couch and went to investigate. I stalked slowly into the next room, where the entrance of the zeta beam is. I gave a cautious look around. Nothing.

I sigh and rub my head, my face pulling into a confused expression.

 _'Perhaps I'm more tired then I though. I must be going crazy. Imagining things...'_

I shook my head briefly, then gave a dismissive shrug. I turned back around too leave. What I didn't expect was the tall, dark figure that was standing right behind me.

I gasp and take a step back. "Ro-!" I begin to call for help, but the man suddenly had his hand over my mouth.

"Now, now, there's no need for that." He whispers.

I immediately realize that he must be a ninja, and feel panic rising. The Dokugan Ryu clan have come back for me! They're here. And now... now...

The others could be in trouble. I have to get the ninja to leave. Even if it means going back with-

"Hey! Leave her alone!"

Damn it.

In a swift movement, the intruder has pulled out a sword and had it too my throat, I was pinned. We were facing Robin and Kid Flash, who both glared at the man. I struggle, but it is in vain. The man tightens his grip. The sword digs into my skin, and I whimper as it almost cuts, so I stop moving.

"Nobody has to get hurt. All I want is to know where Kage is, then I will leave you in peace." He demands.

Robin and KF exchange a glance, while I groan. I knew it. It is me he's after. But, shouldn't he already know who I am? Dokugan Ryu know I am the black jaguar, so what-

"Why do you want to know?!" Wally barks angrily.

Robin shoots the older Ginger a glare for his brashness.

"I've been looking for her for months." He answers vaguely. "Tell me what I want to know, and your friend goes unscathed. Refuse," The sword digs a little deeper, just a centimeter from piercing skin, "And you'll regret it."

I almost cry out from the pain, but hold back. Any movement on my part could be my last. "D-... D.,." I try to call for my adopted brother, but can only get out the one letter without my throat shifting.

Robin takes in the severity of the situation, and sighs. He doesn't like how tied his hands are right now. "Okay, okay, I get it. Please, don't hurt her. I'll tell you where Layla is, on one condition. Do you promise your not going to harm her you know?" Robin questions.

What is he doing?! You can't trust the word of the Dokugan Ryu!

Unexpectedly, instead of laughing, or attempting to make false condolences of good intentions, the man's grip softens. He lets out a sad, almost tired sigh.

"I swear on my life, I would never have any intent to hurt her. I promise I won't be of any threat to Layla." The sincerity in his voice was so obvious, it was almost choking.

"A little late for that."  
"I just want to find my sister."

The sentences were spoken simultaneously by both Wally and the stranger. Even though the overlapping speech was a little hard to interpret, both sides understood exactly what the other meant.

I stand there in silence, trying to process what the ninja just said.

"What?!" Robin and Wally both exclaimed, while at the same time the ninja let go in shock. My brain briefly failed me, for instead of quickly evading the ninja, I stumbled forward and fell to the ground.

It only took a few seconds for me to regain my bearings. While the other three boys remained silent, I jumped up and spun around to face my assaulter.

"Y-you must have it wrong. I'm an only child, we can't be related." I quickly declared.

The ninja shook out of his stupor,"You have it wrong, Layla, mom and dad never told you about me. You weren't even born when I left for extensive training. They were probably waiting to tell you when you were older, and could understand better why I was never around. Layla, I'm so sorry I-" The look of guilt on his face was overwhelming.

I cut him off, "Don't call them that! You-you can't be my brother! You have no proof! How do I know this isn't just a trick?"

He reaches into a hidden pocket in his shinobi shozoko, pulling out a small, folded piece of paper. He steps forward to hand it to me, but as soon as the move closer was made, I was suddenly flanked by a serious Robin and angered Wally.

"Stay back." Kid growled.

The man looked hesitant, but complied anyway. He placed the paper on the ground and kicked it over. It slid to a stop directly in front of me.

I paused, but then bent over and picked it up. With shaking fingers, I unfolded the paper.

My breath hitched from what I saw.

It is a picture. There was a young man and woman, both young and instantly recognizable. I've never seen them so young in real life before, but I remember seeing a picture of them at their wedding. They looked exactly like this in that old picture. Now that I think of it, I also remember seeing a little black-haired, pale-skinned ring boy off to the side of the wedding picture. Funny, how I haven't thought of that until now.

In between the people who we obviously my parents, there was a child only just under my age of 13, by the looks of it.

They looked exactly like me. Pale skin, blue eyes, black hair... heck even the same face shape. The only difference was, this was a boy, and judging by the bulge in my mothers stomach, he is much older than I am now. So, is this ninja really the boy in the picture?

I looked back up at the ninja. He nodded, as if somehow having sensed my question, and removed the mask that completely covered his face.

Wally and Robin must have seen the resemblance, because as soon as the action was completed, I heard gasps from both of them. I stay silent.

The man, er-uh my brother, took this as an opportunity to speak,"Layla, I know this is hard to take in. You thought you were and only child all your life. Not even I knew for sure if I had a sibling. You weren't even born when I left for training. Mother could have had a miscarriage for all I knew. Point is, were the only family we have now. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you when you were kidnapped. I only just recently found out about our parents death, and about you, by a family friend. I've been searching for you for the past five months. Hell, I even brought down the Dokugan Ryu clan looking for-"

"Hold the phone, now give me the phone. One, your my only _blood_ family. I have other family," I glanced quickly at Robin, who was smiling, "Second, what do you mean you brought down the clan? A-are Dokugan Ryu really...?" I trail off uncertain, or unable, to finish the sentence.

He smiles reassuringly, "Yes, they are gone. You won't be bothered by them anymore. Now, what's this about 'different family'?" His grin turns playful.

"I've been adopted." I comment offhandedly, "Robin is my brother." I briefly gesture to said brother.

"Well, it's nice to meet you then, Robin. I hope she's settling into life fine?" He asks.

Robin only nods, he still seems unsure about the whole situation, but chose to keep quiet for now.

Wally, on the other hand, did not.

"Hold on a minute! Did we really just forget this guy almost killed Layla?" Wally glares suspiciously at the older man.

He awkwardly rubs his head and once again has a face of guilt, "Yes, I am very sorry about that. I can sometimes be a little... uh... impulsive. Also, please, call me Daniel or Danny. I know I've never been in your life, Layla, but were still family. I hope we can perhaps try and... work something out?"

"Forgiven. And sure. I'd like that." I smirk.

There was a few seconds of awkward silence after that.

"Uh, what now?" I ask uncomfortably.

"We should probably explain this to Batman..." Robin sighs.

"Yay." I grumble.

"Who's that?" Danny asks.

Robin and I exchange a glance.

"This is gonna be fun." I sigh. Even with my exasperated attitude, I couldn't help but smile just a bit. Something tells me everything will turn out okay.

So much has happened in the past few months. I gained friends, family, a team. I've gone to school, kicked some butt, gained inner peace by overcoming fears, heck, I've even helped a ghost kid. Now, my greatest fear and enemy is done for, and I've gotten a new brother too. Tell me there's something better, just try. Deep down I know, this isn't the end, it never is the end, huh? No. this is just the beginning. The dawn of the Legend of the Black Jaguar.

 **That turned sappy, anyway, this is the end of book one. Stick around for the announcement of the next sequel and its preview.**

 **Or don't.**

~ _Sayonara_


	28. Preview

A couple month time skip

Date: march 3rd 2017

Location: the Amazon Rainforest

Unknown POV

The Native Amazonian's are out later then usual tonight. Instead of a peaceful, quiet village there is excitement and and anticipation. Tonight something is expected to happen. Something big.

Tonight is the night of the prophecy.

Perhaps a little history lesson should come in session.

3,000 years ago, there was an entirely different race of people from our own. The had evolved from the wild cat spices, more specifically, the jaguar. (Don't know what to imagine? Try a jaguar based furry. Maybe I'll draw one. If I get 15 likes on this chapter, I will. It will be shown next book)

These jaguar people were discrete. They didn't go tell the world about themselves, in fact, only one tribe of people knew about them. The tribe we see now.

The jaguar people stuck to the language as their more primitive ancestors. They didn't socialize with the tribe, and the tribe requites the favor. Even so, there was a truce between the beings.

Until the war broke out.

The current day people of that ancient tribe don't know exactly what or why the war happened. All they know is that they only had one true enemy. The Jaguars.

The war was long, many died, but eventually the mages of the tribe were called upon. The mages trapped the jaguars in a space-time pocket. It contained all the necessary space, biomes, and resources for the jaguars to survive, but it was still a cage.

The jaguars didn't like that, but the gateway between the real world and their prison was sealed.

Every 500 years, the seal weakens, and and ambassador that must in some way represent both the jaguars and humans must strengthen it. That's how a tradition started. Ten years before the new ambassador must be found, the tribe starts training all of the children that are able. Ten years later, on the day of the prophecy, one of the trained ones are selected by the prophet to find the new ambassador. The chosen one will follow their instincts to find them.

Today is the day of the prophecy, and it is almost time for a trainee to be selected. Such excitement.

Damn, that intro sucked. Anyway, I've been figuring out what the sequel will be about for the past week or two, which is why this took so long. I haven't figured most stuff out yet, so I'll be taking a month or so break to write and figure out the details of this story. Until then, ponder over this. I'll give you two guesses who the ambassador will be, and the first one doesn't count. Guess who's taking a trip to the amazon! Anyway, I'll post the book today, but there won't be much in it. Just the date I'll update the first chapter. You can add it to a reading list or your library or whatever to get notified when first chapter comes. While you all wait for the story, I'll probably upload a couple of random one shots about different fandoms. Hope you check them out! Sayonara.

One last thing. There is gonna be a lot more to this jaguar people prophecy thing than you think. Stay open minded if you choose to predict what will happen. You weren't given all the information. Not everything is always as it seems.


	29. IM BACK BITCHES

**I'm probably not ever gonna get to that sequel, so I'm doing the next best thing. Many random oneshots! Yay! Is it A good idea?**

 **Im really overdoing it on authors notes, but this was necessary. So, I decided to write one of those oneshots to make up for it! Enjoy that, than please read the note!**

Ever since that day in Mount Justice where she gained a long lost brother, Layla's life was truly perfect. Sure, it took Robin awhile to warm up to the fact that Layla now had another sib-

 **SH!T! forgot this story was originally in third person... that new Spider-Man story is really screwing me up... T-T**

 **Well, let's try that again.**

 **AHEM-**

Ever since that day in Mount Justice where I gained a long lost brother, My life felt truly perfect. Sure, it took Robin awhile to warm up to the fact that I now had another sibling(and the fact that he had to share, now), but now he's practically best buddies with my bigger bro, despite the age difference.

At first, I was relieved. Especially since Bruce was still kinda ignoring Danny. Of course, I know Batman will get over it eventually. He's just salty that my brother discovered his and Robin's alter egos. That's right, I said salty. Dick taught me that one. I've been using it rather 'enthusiastically,' as Daniel tends to put it.

Anyway, back to Daniel and Dick. As I was saying, I was happy they were getting along, at first. AT FIRST. Now, I'm not so sure, because ever since they decided that their new favorite pass time would be tormenting, annoying, humiliating, and downright angering me with little to no provocation from my part.

They were pure demons.

Don't believe me? While, let me tell you about what happened just yesterday, and maybe you will change your mind...

~~~~~~~~ _This morning~~~~~~~~~_

When I woke up in the manor on a beautiful Saturday morning, I thought it would be a great day. The night before had been free of nightmares and I felt as well rested as ever. I showered and changed out of my stripped pajamas into my costume. Once I felt ready, I went downstairs to get breakfast.

Everything was normal, as it should be. Robin and I Zeta-beamed over to the mountain. The team tended to meet on Saturdays for 'bonding activities.' As Robin puts it. I could never figure out if it was the truth or he just wanted an excuse for everyone to hand out. Well, the team, plus one, that is. Daniel, who now owned an apartment in Gotham, tended to come as well. He wasn't really a part of the team, or the Justice league for that matter. He just hacked his name into the system. I think Batman tolerated him for my sake. The rest of the league trusted Batman's judgement. My brother was no threat to them.

I was surprised to see that Robin and I were the last to arrive. Usually Wally couldn't drag his butt out of bed until noon on a Saturday, but here he was, gathered with the rest of the team, plus Daniel, at 9:00 AM.

Upon seeing me, Wally's face brightened and he sped over, "Jaggy, Jaggy, I've got something for you!" He was practically bouncing out of his civies, with a grin wider than what should be physically possible on his face.

Figures there would be some kinda diabolical reason behind Wally being here early.

"Remember how you let me take a sample of your DNA?" Wally was talking so fast, I could hardly understand.

"Yes, I do. And may I say, it was with extreme reluctance that I allowed it. So, what about it?" I crossed my arms.

"Well, I examined the components of your DNA, and by monitoring the properties that allow you to change form, I've conducted a formula that should, theoretically, halt your transformation mid-shift! It could only ever be temporary, but think of the possibilities! You could have the traits of both an animal and human at once, like a humanoid-jaguar species splice!" Wally was absolutely ecstatic as he produce a vial of liquid from his pocket.

My gaze flitted between the container and Wally and back again. "Let me get this straight, you want me to drink that science concoction of my own free will when you just made it and it's still theoretical? Not to mention, a science mishap is what made you," I gave a sweeping gesture towards him, "That. And the benefit I get from this is becoming a... what, a Furry? Why should I do this?" I skeptically remarked.

The look of dejection and disappointment on Wally's face made me a bit guilty.

"Ye-Yeah, I suppose you're right." Wally forced a laugh, "What was I thinking? Sorry, I guess I just got so excited after finally finishing I let it cloud my judgement..." Wally rubbed his neck awkwardly and began to bring the vial back to his pocket.

... damn it all.

I took the vial before he could put it away. "You know, that does sound pretty cool... worth a try, right? So how does this work?" I asked hesitantly, holding in the begrudging groan that wanted to slip out. I uncorked the small glass cylinder to show my conviction.

Wally's smile returned, and I was relieved. Seeing his emerald green eyes turn dull was unnerving.

"It isn't permanent, so don't worry about that. All you have to do is drink it mid-shift, and it should pause the process." Wally directed.

I lifted the bottom section of my mask to show my mouth and lifted the brew to my lips.

"Bottoms down." I commented absently.

"Its bottoms up." Robin commented beside me, reminding me he was still standing next to me. I also noted that the rest of the team and my brother wee sitting around the TV. Apparently, they decided what we were doing wasn't anything interesting.

"That makes no sense, since the liquid is going down, but whatever." With that, I downed the compound in one go as I had begun the transformation.

When moments later, I found I was a jaguar cub, I couldn't help but be a bit disappointed. I hoped it would work, at least for Wally's sake. A glance up at Wally confirmed my concerns for his own disappointment.

I trotted over and rubbed against the speedsters leg in a consolatory manner. The message was clear: you tried.

Wally patted my head. "Thanks, Jagster. I guess that wasn't it. I just don't know what I did wrong."

"Sorry, Walls, maybe next time." He gave his friend a sympathetic smile and a pat on the back. "Come on, Jaggy, you can transform back now."

I nodded and shifted.

Or at least, tried to. I closed my eyes and focused hard on becoming human.

Nothing.

I let out a distressed trill at my discovery.

Robin raised a brow, "What's wrong?"

I shook my head.

"Can you not do it?" He looked concerned.

I shook my head and gave and affirmative mew.

"Wally, what happened?" Robin's brow creased as he glanced at his friend.

Wally looked delighted. "So it actually worked! My formula just wasn't fast enough to stop the cell process... if I could find the right catalyst, I bet-"

I cut him off with a growl. Wally rubbed his neck in embarrassment, "Right, sorry. Don't worry, Jaggy, it will only last a couple hours. It will be just like it went as planned, just your stuck in a different form." He reassured.

But it wasn't very reassuring. Especially when Robin scooped me up and bounded over to the rest of the team and reported, all too joyously, my current situation.

"So... she's stuck like that for the next few hours?" Daniel asked. I didn't like the smirk he made in response to that news.

"Yep!" Robin grinned and shifted me so he held me around the middle with one arm. I liked the look my brothers shared even _less_.

"Interesting..." He walked out of the room.

"So... what now?" Artemis asked.

"Movie day?" Wally, who had also walked over, asked.

"Yay! I love those! What are we gonna watch this time?" Megan asked.

"Deadpool?" Wally offered.

"That's rated R!" Robin exclaimed.

"Hunger Games?" Artemis suggested.

"Too long." Wally groaned.

"Planet Earth." Aqualad recommended.

"You mean that documentary about sea animals? BOOOOOORRRRING!" Wally denied.

"Frozen?" Megan said.

"What are we, six?" This time it was Artemis.

"Well, what are we gonna watch?" Robin raised a brow.

There was a moment of silence.

"Spiderman: Homecoming?" Everyone turned to Connor, the one to speak.

Robin smiled, "I've been wanting to see that one." The rest of the team seemed to agree.

"Good pick, Superboy!" Wally gave him a thumbs up, and plopped into the middle of the couch. Robin sat between Wally and the arm of the couch, while I was set on his lap.

Artemis grabbed a couple bowls of chips from the kitchen and sat between Wally and Megan. Kaldur(to lazy to spell) and Connor were seated in various arm chairs.

Robin started the movie, which he had rented off XFINITY.

I really liked the movie, it was definitely the best Spiderman they had made thus far. I wasn't sure about them using the Vulture as the main villain at first, but it wasn't so bad after all.

After it ended, we decided on watching Boss Baby next. That was also good, or at least, the part I saw was. I drifted off halfway through. Curse Robin and his soothing pets... -_-

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Upon waking, I realized I felt decidedly... uncomfortable. I woke to the sound of snickers, 'awws', and, oddly enough, clicks. When I opened my eyes, all I saw was white. A white blanket, to be specific. The blanket seemed to have been bundled into a crumpled mess and plopped onto the couch, and I was nestled into the folds. I looked up. The entire team was looking at me, and all of them were grinning. Even Superboy, who had the corners of his lips turned slightly upwards in obvious amusement.

I have a confused mew, then noticed my brothers, who headed the group of teens, both holding cameras.

"Good morning, sleepy head! Or should I say good afternoon?" Daniel cooed.

I stood on my paws and went to jump off of the couch, only to find my movements extremely limited. What was going on?

Robin scooped me up before I could jump, "Ah, ah, ah. That's not such a good idea. You might trip on your cute wittle paws." Robin said.

What?

I looked down at myself, which was easier with Robin cradling me.

What I saw was horrifying.

It was fluffy.

It was... _pink_.

All four of my paws had booties on them that imitated fluffy, pink paws. There was a white patch of fluff covering most of my stomach and chest, and the white reached up between my haunches to accent the bottom of a short, puffy tail. The rest of the costume was a soft pink. Something that felt suspiciously like a hood was pulled over my head. Just barely in my sight from the top of the hoods opening I could see a long, pink ear that had flopped down.

They... they...

Dressed me up as... _a pink bunny rabbit._

I went berserk.

I yowled at the top of my lungs and squirmed out of Robin's arms. Once on the floor I desperately tried to kick off the paw booties, but it was to no avail. I was trapped in them.

The room was bursting with raucous laughter now, as the team witnessed my struggles. I was able to know the hood down, but that was it. Curse this restrictive bunny costume! I growled at the teens and young adult that wouldn't shut up.

Robin wiped a tear. "Aww, come on now, Jaggy." He kneeled beside me and pulled the hood I knocked down back up. "It isn't that bad. You look adorable! I just wanna cuddle you to death!" He grabbed my head and rubbed his nose on mine as if to prove the point. I pulled away and hissed my discontent.

I tried to transform then and there, but it didn't work. Stupid Wally and his stupid concoction.

"Rob's right, sis, you look simply darling!" My eldest brother held his cheeks with open palms in the poor imitation of a fan girl.

"Definitely." Wally nodded, trying to hold in the laughter, but a snort managed to escape.

I snarled at the cruel people before me and turned to walk away. I would try to salvage at least a small piece of my dignity. I took three steps... and promptly flopped onto my side helplessly.

The laughter exploded again, and I heard more clicks.

I groaned despairingly. Why me? God, why?

"I am soooooo sending this to Batman!"

I think I sobbed at that one.

 **I swear, guys, give me** **15 likes and 5 comments** **and I'll attempt to draw Layla in that costume. XD**

 **Now for that** **announcement** **:**

 **Since this book is YJ, I assume you are in that fandom if you are reading this. It's very likely that you heard of the 'Doc Truyen' situation by now, also. If you haven't, it's basically someone or something is copying hundreds of YJ fanfictions and other stories off of wattpad and posting it onto another website without the authors permission. Sadly, I am one of the many, many people plagued by this issue. This story was copied onto their website. That is why it took me so long to write the first one shot, and also why it may take awhile to write another. Writing this feels bad when I know someone is toying with it, and many other stories. Even so, I hope to continue with the original oneshots idea, just at a slower pace. If you have any questions on that 'issue' please pm me or comment below. If you have questions on how to check if your stories were stolen as well, the same as above also applies, pm or comment.**

 **Hope to see you soon!**

 _~Sayonara_


End file.
